


Человек на мосту

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Detectives, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: В середине девяностых таинственное исчезновение музыканта известной английской группы шокировало весь мир. Двадцать лет спустя всплывают неожиданные подробности громкого дела, расследование которого может стать роковым для каждого, кто попытается выяснить правду…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на «Большую Игру-2» по Шерлоку Холмсу на форуме Slash World, до выхода третьего сезона сериала.
> 
> Все события вымышлены, все совпадения с реальными людьми и событиями совершенно случайны.

Инспектор Лестрейд не знал, что эти двое здесь делают. 

Убийство было обычным, даже банальным. Труп лежал на спине, в неестественной позе с повернутой набок головой, уставившись невидящим взглядом в серый потолок с огромными трещинами. Выстрел из обреза выворотил парню половину бока, кровь растеклась по всему полу маленькой комнатушки. Обрез – обычное оружие подростковых банд, наводнивших южные кварталы Лондона. 

Кто выбирает Брикстон, должен знать, что ходит по лезвию ножа. Вот эта улица длиной всего четверть мили, а за последние полгода – три изнасилования, и это только те, о которых стало известно, то есть, процентов десять от реального числа. 

Дело было очевидным для Грегори Лестрейда: кому-то не хватило на дозу, он полез в квартиру, а хозяин в дневное время почему-то оказался дома. Для наркомана жизнь человека не стоит и пары сотен заначенных фунтов, вряд ли здесь он нашел больше. Да еще унес какую-нибудь аппаратуру типа дивиди-плейера и телевизора. Преступление будет раскрыто, когда этот телек всплывет у кого-то в скупке. Поэтому Лестрейд и не мог понять, зачем сюда нагрянула эта неразлучная парочка – Холмс и Уотсон. Холмс обычно специализировался на преступлениях, совершавшихся ближе к Букингемскому дворцу. Ему нравилось разгадывать загадки, созданные умами осоловевших от скуки, пресытившихся богачей. А тут что? Обшарпанные стены, завешанные плакатами каких-то музыкантов не первой свежести. Безликое убийство с целью ограбления. Никаких вселенских тайн. 

Хотя сейчас, после возвращения великого детектива, с ним стало совсем трудно общаться. Вообще с этой парочкой все было непросто. Искусно сымитировав свою смерть, Холмс-младший вернулся спустя три года. Говорят, вот так запросто заявился к миссис Хадсон, откачал упавшего в обморок беднягу Джона и въехал обратно в свою комнату, которую все время оплачивал – якобы в память о брате – Майкрофт. Как ни в чем ни бывало, пришел на очередное расследование Лестрейда – тот бы и сам с удовольствием грохнулся в обморок, если бы его заранее не предупредил Холмс-старший. 

Где шлялся Шерлок все это время, Лестрейд предпочел не выяснять: себе дороже. Многие знания умножают печали, как любил повторять один его знакомый, пару лет назад вознесшийся на небо с помощью петли. Но одно Грегори знал точно: отношения между Холмсом и Уотсоном в привычную колею так и не вошли. Нет, доктор по-прежнему сопровождал консультирующего детектива практически везде, словно верная женушка. Вот только раньше он делал это добровольно, а теперь между этими двумя чувствовалось натяжение веревки. 

Между ними вообще много чего происходило. От них то шарахало молнией, то веяло ледяной пустыней, наверное, такой, какую показывают по «Дискавери» – неуютной и выжигающей все вокруг безжизненным холодом. Даже редкий идиот Андерсон, ранее не гнушавшийся при любом удобном случае задеть «фрика», теперь обходил парочку стороной. Да и те, кто в принципе плохо чувствовал эмоции других людей, могли сказать, что там что-то не так. 

Черт. Лестрейд потряс головой: он ощутил себя семейным психологом. Что за идиотизм, ему надо следить за расследованием убийства, а не перебирать в голове подробности отношений парочки, которая наверняка о нем-то задумывалась в последнюю очередь. Действительно, Грегори обнаружил, что пока он размышлял над судьбами отдельно взятых частных детективов, один из них уже обшарил всю комнату. Сейчас же Холмс с энтузиазмом копался на книжных полках убитого – вот что было странно, да, обычно в беднейших кварталах ни у кого не встретишь даже журнала, не то, что книги. А тут стеллажи полностью занимали одну из стен. Хорошо хоть забиты они были, по большей части, детективами в мягких обложках. Будь здесь философские трактаты – инспектор Лестрейд окончательно бы решил, что мир сошел с ума. 

– Я открою окно, – сказала Донован не то вопросительно, не то утвердительно. Труп обнаружили не сразу, с момента смерти прошло около двух дней, и атмосфера в помещении была не самой приятной. Однако ворвавшийся снаружи ветер принес с Темзы сырой, промозглый воздух с запахом мазута и рыбы, который моментально пробрался всем под одежду. Лестрейд заметил, как Уотсон поежился и довольно резко окликнул Холмса: 

– Что ты там ищешь, Шерлок? – недовольно спросил Джон. – Если уж на то пошло, то даже мне видно, что грабители к книгам не подходили. 

Холмс выпрямился, задрал подбородок и выждал несколько секунд, затем спокойно произнес: 

– К книжному шкафу они не подходили. Зато он был последним, к чему прикасалась жертва. 

Раньше Холмс не стал бы ничего объяснять. Теперь он явно был рад, что Уотсон вообще с ним заговорил. Лестрейд мысленно присвистнул: похоже, доктор взял эксцентричного детектива в серьезный оборот. Что ж, может, оно и к лучшему. Пусть Уотсон прочистит мозги своему товарищу. В этот самый момент доктор Уотсон повернулся к нему и посмотрел так, словно давно прочитал все мысли инспектора. Лестрейд спрятал взгляд: он до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что на какие-то несколько часов действительно поверил, что Холмс – сумасшедший инсценировщик. Доктор отвернулся, все его внимание заняло грязно-серое небо за грязно-серым окном. 

Для Джона смысл их появления в этой убогой комнатушке перестал быть тайной через пару минут пребывания здесь. Шерлок схватился за первый же предлог начать расследование. Раньше он высмеял бы Лестрейда за одну попытку подсунуть ему подобное дело – неухоженного бедолагу, в последние секунды своей жизни увидевшего дуло обреза и свинцовое небо, нависшее над рабочими кварталами. Два дня назад оно было таким же, как сейчас – тяжелым и тревожным. 

Уотсон не тешил себя мыслью, что Шерлоку его общество так уж необходимо. Скорее, оно ему просто удобно, детектив пытается вернуть свою старую привычную жизнь, которую он вел до пафосного исчезновения с последующим чудесным воскрешением. Джон очень надеялся, что Шерлок хотя бы не мнит себя мессией. Чтобы собрать аплодисменты подобно Иисусу, надо не только умереть на кресте под насмешки толпы – это как раз ему удалось. Желательно еще быть сыном бога, а вот с этим у Холмса вышла промашка. Потому что Джон уже понял: Шерлок – человек, человек странный, человек ошибающийся. Например, Шерлок ошибался сейчас в главном: он почему-то решил, что Джон может вот так запросто простить ему эти три года. 

Уотсон старался, он в самом деле старался, чтобы все было так, как прежде. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать: доверие ушло. Слишком многое он передумал за то время, пока Холмса не было. Он просил Шерлока совершить чудо, одно-единственное долбаное чудо, которое ему было нужно. Но к тому моменту, когда чудо свершилось, он уже перестал верить в волшебников. Джон покачал головой, возвращаясь в реальность, где Лестрейд утомленным голосом диктовал одному из подчиненных: 

– Марк Солберг, 35 лет, курьер, обнаружен убитым по месту своего постоянного проживания. Причина смерти - предположительно огнестрельное ранение. Со времени смерти предположительно прошло 48 часов. Об убийстве сообщила Вероника Тинклс, соседка убитого. Причина убийства - предположительно ограбление... 

«Вероника», – Уотсон улыбнулся. Красивое имя, хоть что-то романтичное в этом невероятно скучном бытовом убийстве. Брикстон, что вы хотели... 

Джон нахмурился, увидев, как Шерлок взял в руки какую-то книгу и на некоторое время замер, словно его в очередной раз постигло озарение. Не глядя по сторонам, тот быстро пробежал пальцами по страницам и что-то выловил между ними. Затем совершенно беззаботно засунул себе в карман. 

«Как в старые добрые времена, – подумал Джон. – Шерлок Холмс ворует улики. Только глупо это делать так напоказ. Какие могут быть улики в этой обшарпанной комнатушке, кроме смертельной пули, выбившей полкирпича из стены?». 

Джон подумал, что Шерлок Холмс все-таки стал инсценировщиком ради него. Это так приятно. Но он никогда не поверит в роковую записку, которая покажет, что это зауряднейшее убийство – вовсе не то, чем оно кажется на первый взгляд. Кучей дерьма на задворках жизни. 

– Джон, у нас была назначена встреча в полдень, – неожиданно произнес Шерлок. 

Раньше Уотсон купился бы на этот прием. Но сейчас он понимал, что происходит: никто их не ждет, а Холмс продолжал создавать видимость расследования. Ну что ж, если ему так хочется... 

– Встреча, – кивнул он. – Полковник Годо будет очень разочарован, если мы задержимся еще дольше. 

Холмс никак не отреагировал на фамилию полковника, никто из полицейских тоже. Уотсон и не ожидал. На самом деле, и он не знал бы этого, если бы не Гарри. Гарриет в свое время рассказала ему о пьесе Сэмюэля Беккета. Она же и дала ему послушать группу «Manic Street Preachers», плакатами которой были увешаны все стены комнатушки, ставшей последним прибежищем Марка Скоулберга... Соудберга... этого несчастного парня. 

Шерлок выходил первым, и это было так похоже на старые времена. Покидая комнату, Джон оглянулся на мгновение, и эта картина – устало закрывший лицо рукой Лестрейд, жадно вдыхающая затхлый речной воздух у окна Донован, скорчившийся у порога парень с развороченным боком, черные тени туч над Темзой на глянцевых лицах музыкантов, развешанных по стенам, – застыла в его памяти. Через некоторое время он назовет ее «началом конца».


	2. Chapter 2

В такси, мчавшем их, разумеется, не к мистическому полковнику Годо, а в сторону родной Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок и Джон не обменялись ни единым словом. Детектив провожал невидящим взглядом мелькавшие за окнами кэба дома, пребывая в глубокой задумчивости, Уотсон изучал потертое в углах лобовое стекло, по которому размеренно скользили дворники, разгоняя оседавший мелкими каплями влажный туман. 

Теперь так было всегда: неразлучная прежде парочка, чьи имена все вокруг по привычке соединяли союзом «и», предпочитала не выносить сор из избы, но отныне четко разделилась на отдельно Шерлока и отдельно Джона, которые смотрели каждый в свое окно и почти не разговаривали. 

Единственным, что по-прежнему их объединяло, были расследования – последнее напоминание о прошлой жизни, в которой детектив и его верный доктор понимали друг друга с полуслова и полувзгляда. Только погрузившись в сложное дело с головой, Уотсон хотя бы на мгновение забывал все свои сомнения и обиды и становился прежним. Как только Шерлок сумел раскусить эту закономерность, он принялся брать все дела подряд, без разбора, чем глубоко шокировал Лестрейда, привыкшего к тому, что великий детектив собирает сливки со сводок о преступлениях, и еще больше разозлил Джона, который быстро смекнул, в чем причина такой внезапной тяги к банальным расследованиям. 

– Опять развлекаешься, Шерлок? – ласково спросил Уотсон, как только они переступили порог гостиной. 

Холмс едва заметно вздохнул. Этот тон давно был ему знаком. 

– Почему ты так думаешь? – тихо спросил он. 

– Только не надо строить из себя святую невинность, Шерлок. Вот не надо, – мгновенно вспылил Джон. – Потащил меня в ту трущобу на потеху Лестрейду, строил из себя супермена и играл в загадочность. Теперь что, станешь меня уверять, что убийство мелкого курьера – это работа спецслужб? Или заговор? А, Шерлок? – гневно выпалил он. 

– Ты прав, – так же тихо отозвался Холмс, все еще стоя к Джону спиной. 

Поворачиваться он не спешил. Их первый, подобный этому, разговор, Шерлок помнил до сих пор. Тогда Уотсон впервые позволил себе сорвать на Холмсе злобу. Впервые открыто критиковал его и выражал сомнения. И… тогда Джон впервые посмотрел на Шерлока с такой неприкрытой ненавистью, что с тех самых пор Холмс, чуя приближающуюся бурю, неизменно отводил глаза, опасаясь увидеть, как ставшее таким родным лицо искажает ярость. 

– Хоть соглашаешься, – уже спокойнее буркнул Уотсон, прошелся по комнате и с размаху упал в кресло. 

Шерлок покосился в его сторону, оценивая ситуацию, и, придя к выводу, что вспышка гнева угасла, решился добавить: 

– Ты прав, я взялся за это дело от скуки, но оно может оказаться вовсе не таким простым, как кажется на первый взгляд. 

Пальцы Джона, сжимавшие подлокотники, мгновенно побелели от напряжения, и Шерлок поспешил вновь отвернуться, мысленно ругая себя за необдуманную фразу. 

– Да что ты. Не таким простым? – Уотсон встал. – Скажешь, ты не решил его уже за первую минуту осмотра места преступления? Прекрати свои игры, Шерлок, – выкрикнул Джон напоследок, сгреб висевшую на спинке кресла ветровку и выбежал на лестничный пролет. 

Его шаги давно стихли, когда Холмс, наконец, позволил себе расслабить плечи и обернуться: 

– Нет, Джон, я его не решил, – сообщил он двери, за которой минуту назад скрылся Уотсон. 

*** 

Джон гулял по городу до самого вечера, пока вдоль улиц не начали зажигаться огни фонарей. Ему было слишком паршиво на душе, чтобы заниматься хоть чем-то полезным, и слишком стыдно перед Шерлоком за свой срыв, чтобы вернуться домой и помочь тому в работе. Если бы Джон поинтересовался мнением психологов, те непременно объяснили бы его поведение множеством заумных слов. Если бы Джона интересовало их мнение. Если бы он не забыл к ним дорогу раз и навсегда ровно в тот момент, когда в сотый раз услышал фразу: «Он умер, вам просто нужно это принять». 

Просто принять. «Просто». Как будто он не живой человек, корнями вросший в того, с кем жил под одной крышей, с кем делил и мысли, и проблемы, и радости, кем восхищался настолько, что даже себе боялся признаться до конца. Как будто он «просто» цифра в статистике, к которой можно применить стандартные правила из школьного курса математики: разделить их с Шерлоком общую жизнь на две куцые половинки, заставив переехать в другую квартиру, умножить на работу с безликой формулировкой «Это поможет вам отвлечься», прибавить новых знакомых, которые не будут даже догадываться, что Джон чувствует себя осиротевшим и опустошенным, будто от него самого отрезали половину, и отнять… окончательно отнять его Шерлока, попутно вывернув самого Уотсона наизнанку, доказывая, что «Ничего страшного не произошло, вы вполне можете справиться с этим и жить дальше». 

Последнее утверждение было произнесено миловидной женщиной средних лет, которую Сара охарактеризовала фразой: «Доктор Дженнингс - очень хороший психолог, тебе стоит дать ей шанс», и оно стоило этому хорошему психологу стеклянной дверцы шкафа с выставленными напоказ дипломами и грамотами, в которую Уотсон со всей силы запустил пепельницей. 

С тех пор психотерапевтов Джон обходил дальней стороной, а единственным человеком, с которым он делился хоть частью своих переживаний, стала миссис Хадсон. За те три года, что Шерлок был «мертв», бывший военный врач и бодрая старушка, которой стараниями Холмса повезло своевременно стать вдовой, сблизились настолько, что теперь Джон окончательно считал ее своей семьей. Миссис Хадсон никогда не произносила этого вслух, но Уотсон чувствовал, что она относится к нему точно так же. Вот и сейчас, едва увидев на пороге уставшего от долгой прогулки и продрогшего Джона, домовладелица, копошившаяся по своему обыкновению на кухне, по локоть в муке, приветственно махнула ему, осыпая пол вокруг мелкой белой пылью: 

– Вернулся, наконец. Шерлок о тебе спрашивал. 

Джон кивнул и опустился на трехногую табуретку. Стоило снять влажную от надоевшего тумана куртку, чтобы быстрее согреться, но двигаться ему не хотелось: на кухне заманчиво пахло свежей выпечкой, в духовке шипел, подрумяниваясь, пышный пирог, а мурлыкавшая себе под нос миссис Хадсон и вовсе довершала картину идеального домашнего уюта. Он мог бы просидеть здесь весь вечер, так хотя бы не пришлось подниматься к Холмсу и смотреть ему в глаза, сгорая от стыда за собственное поведение. Но миссис Хадсон была настроена более решительно. 

– Джон, дорогой, вам стоит приниматься за пирог прямо сейчас, пока он не остыл. Я предлагала Шерлоку, но он сказал, что подождет тебя. Он ничего не ел с самого утра, Джон, – она удрученно покачала головой. 

Уотсон нехотя поднялся, с трудом стянул с плеч обвисшую от влаги куртку, отнес ее в прихожую и вернулся на кухню, где заботливая женщина уже собрала поднос с выпечкой. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Джон, направляясь к выходу с подносом в руках. – Но я больше ему не нянька, миссис Хадсон. Он уже большой мальчик. 

Джон Уотсон не мог видеть ее лицо, когда поднимался по лестнице, но был уверен на сто процентов, что миссис Хадсон поджала морщинистые губы и сокрушенно покачала головой. Ему даже показалось, что снизу раздалось ее извечное: «Ох, мальчики…», но это, скорее, было уже игрой его разошедшегося воображения. 

*** 

На появление в дверном проеме Джона с подносом в руках Шерлок никак не среагировал. Уотсон потоптался на пороге какое-то время, разглядывая лежавшего на диване детектива, и поплелся на кухню, когда Шерлок вдруг заговорил: 

– Ты должен помнить, Джон, это уже было в деле о собачьем парикмахере. Она убивала своих клиентов, подсыпая яд в шампуни для животных, которые давала во время приема. Помнишь, что она сделала, когда мы пришли к ней в салон? 

Уотсон замер на середине шага и обернулся, уже было открыв рот, чтобы переспросить, но Шерлок по-прежнему лежал на спине без движения, глаза его были закрыты. Джон понимающе хмыкнул и отвернулся, продолжив свой путь к обеденному столу. Холмс говорил не с ним. Он говорил со своим Джоном, который остался прежним только в его голове. 

– Или Та Женщина, ты помнишь, Джон? – продолжал Холмс. – Помнишь, как мы заставили ее указать нам, где спрятан телефон? 

Уотсон поморщился. Любые упоминания об Ирэн Адлер вызывали у него странное раздражение, особенно теперь, ведь он всерьез полагал, что эта особа имела не последнее отношение к исчезновению Шерлока, а, может, и вовсе помогала ему скрываться все это время. Джону не хотелось думать, почему мысли об этом неизменно вызывали у него желание что-то расколотить. 

– Я уже здесь, если тебе интересно, – сказал он, поставив пирог на стол. 

– О! – удивленно воскликнул Холмс и открыл глаза. – А ты уходил? 

Уотсон пробурчал что-то невнятное себе под нос и отправился к холодильнику. 

– Ну да, теперь я вспомнил, – детектив свесил ноги с дивана, нашаривая тапочки не глядя. – Как прогулка? 

– Нормально, – Джон поставил на стол две чашки и набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, готовясь произнести то, что обдумывал всю дорогу домой. – Шерлок, то, что я сказал… Я так не думаю на самом деле, я просто… 

– Перестань, – легко отмахнулся от его извинений подошедший Холмс. – Все в порядке. 

Шерлок подцепил кусок пирога, целиком запихнул его в рот и принялся самозабвенно жевать, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Уотсон невольно улыбнулся. 

Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать: сосредоточенно жующий Шерлок представлял собой столь редкое и непривычное зрелище, что в каждом, кто имел счастье наблюдать за этим процессом, неизменно просыпались гены какой-нибудь престарелой тетушки по маминой линии, которая в детстве умилялась над их пухлыми щечками и при каждой встрече норовила их потрепать. Разумеется, трепать гениального детектива за щечки было бы весьма необдуманным поступком, поэтому Джон не позволял себе развивать эту тему даже в мыслях. 

Расположившись перед телевизором, Шерлок принялся щелкать по кнопкам пульта, комментируя увиденные за пару секунд кадры в своей обычной манере: 

– Скукота… *клац*… Сериал для домохозяек? Да, разумеется, вот в таком виде люди и просыпаются. И ничего, что над ее прической часа два работал парикмахер… *клац*… Кому вообще может быть интересна история строительства Севернского моста?.. *клац*… Премьер-министр посетил с официальной проверкой фабрику по изготовлению шоколада. О, ну конечно, самая большая проблема в нашей стране – это то, что у жены премьер-министра закончились трюфельные конфеты… 

 

Джон спокойно смаковал чай, наслаждаясь долгожданным миром, воцарившимся на Бейкер-стрит. В такие минуты он забывал о том, как провел три прошлых года, забывал о кошмарах, до сих пор иногда будивших его по ночам. Он забывал даже о том, что поклялся сам себе больше никогда не впускать Шерлока в свою жизнь настолько, чтобы его следующее исчезновение причинило ему такую же невыносимую боль. Возможно, в этом и была проблема: нынешний Джон Уотсон не просто рассматривал вариант, при котором Шерлок тем или иным образом вновь его покинет, он ждал такого исхода и был готов к нему в любую секунду. И порой, когда Холмс где-либо задерживался на пару часов дольше обещанного, Джон успевал настолько убедить себя в том, что это оно, то самое, чего он так ждал и боялся, что появление Шерлока на пороге их квартиры его скорее изумляло и обескураживало, чем радовало. Поэтому в те редкие минуты, когда в руках была чашка крепкого чая, а Шерлок вел себя так же, как в прежние времена, Джон позволял себе просто расслабиться и ни о чем не думать. Тем больше его огорчил тот факт, что, пройдясь по всем каналам, Холмс выключил телевизор и, о чем-то размышляя, уставился на доктора, испортив этим всю гармонию момента. 

Минуту спустя Уотсон поджал губы, все еще глядя в сторону каминной полки, давая понять, что чувствует на себе пытливый взгляд детектива. Тот заерзал в кресле, наклоняясь к лежащей на полу стопке книг, поднял с нее небольшую полоску бумаги и откинулся назад, на мягкую спинку: 

– Скажи мне, Джон, если бы ты знал, что квартира подвергнется нападению, что бы ты попытался спрятать в первую очередь? – издалека начал Холмс. 

– Что? – переспросил Уотсон удивленно. 

– Ну, Джон, – нетерпеливо произнес Шерлок, раздосадованный его вопросом – грабители ломятся в дверь, у тебя есть не больше двадцати секунд, которые ты можешь потратить либо на спасение своей жизни, выпрыгнув в окно, либо на то, чтобы спрятать какую-то вещь. Что бы ты спрятал? 

– Спасение своей жизни? Тут второй этаж, – Уотсон нервно рассмеялся. – Может быть, ты и любишь прыгать наудачу, но из этого вовсе не следует, что и всем остальным… – он резко замолчал, ругая себя за несдержанность. Естественно, Шерлок не имел в виду ничего подобного. Но даже понимание этого не спасало Уотсона от волны привычного уже раздражения, упрямо накатывавшего на спокойствие, добытое недавно с таким трудом. – Я бы ничего не прятал, Шерлок, – сказал он отрывисто, старательно контролируя тон. – Мне нечего прятать. 

– Ладно, – тут же тихо отозвался Холмс, будто признавая поражение, – тогда посмотри: Марк Солберг потратил последние двадцать секунд своей жизни на то, чтобы спрятать вот это, – детектив протянул ему сложенную вдвое полоску бумаги. На ней были карандашом нарисованы странные символы в виде десяти схематичных изображений человечков, каждый из которых стоял в определенной позе. 

– Что это? – удивленно спросил Джон, повертев записку в руках. 

– Код, я полагаю, – ответил Шерлок. – Но я не могу его разгадать, слишком мало информации. 

– Шестой и девятый символ, они одинаковые! – воскликнул Уотсон, но сразу сник, увидев снисходительную улыбку детектива. 

– Я в курсе, Джон, но это ничего не меняет. Я перебрал в уме все возможные варианты и полагаю, что этот код придумал для себя сам Солберг, а значит, мы должны вернуться в его квартиру и еще раз там все перерыть. Должно быть что-то: дневник, блокнот, в котором он записал значение символов. 

– А если нет? Если он держал шифр в своей голове? – резонно возразил Уотсон. 

– Тогда нам никогда его не разгадать, – вздохнул Холмс. – Но я не хочу об этом думать. Лестрейд в курсе, завтра с утра я вернусь на место преступления, чтобы все еще раз проверить, а если… 

– Подожди, – перебил его Джон, возбужденный внезапной мыслью. – У меня есть идея. А что, если код, который использовал Солберг, не его личный? Вдруг, он просто позаимствовал малоизвестный шифр? Ты же сам сказал, что он потратил время на то, чтобы спрятать записку. Значит, он боялся, что шифр могут разгадать. Логично? 

– Не совсем, – прищурился Шерлок. – Но возможно, как вариант. 

– Сейчас проверим, – Джон вскочил с кресла и подошел к лежавшему на полу у дивана ноутбуку. 

– Как проверим? – насторожился Холмс. 

– Мой блог. Я спрошу в блоге. 

– Какие глупости. Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что кто-то из твоих так называемых читателей поможет разгадать код? 

– Оставь свою язвительность, Шерлок, я уже пишу, – нараспев произнес Джон, бегло перебирая пальцами по клавиатуре. 

Язвительность Шерлок не оставил. Он бурчал, не переставая, все то время, пока Уотсон детально описывал ситуацию и формулировал просьбу о помощи. И потом, когда уселся рядом с Джоном на диване таким образом, чтобы видеть монитор, но при этом старательно делал вид, что он вот просто так присел отдохнуть и совсем-совсем не интересуется происходящим. А особенно тогда, когда пост Джона стал обрастать первыми комментариями, каждый из которых Уотсон открывал с замирающим сердцем, чтобы потом шумно выдохнуть, когда в нем обнаруживались всего лишь слова поддержки и пожелания удачи в поисках. И только когда спустя минут сорок некий пользователь с ником taallan777 написал: «Кажется, я видел этот шифр раньше», Шерлок окончательно перестал фонтанировать колкостями и молча подсел к Джону поближе, прилипнув взглядом к монитору. 

Весь следующий час Холмс и Уотсон неотрывно следили за разгоревшейся в комментариях дискуссией. К пользователю taallan777 вскоре присоединился другой, Marton@W, который тоже сообщил, что данный шифр откуда-то ему знаком. Направляемые вопросами Джона, написанными под диктовку Шерлока, а также других заинтересовавшихся читателей, они пытались вспомнить, где именно могли видеть «человечков» раньше. Их дебаты могли бы продолжаться до утра, если бы вопрос Шерлока о том, не может ли шифр быть связан с книгами, не пробудил что-то в памяти Marton@W, после чего тот написал короткое сообщение, в котором было только имя: Артур Конан-Дойль. 

– Это еще кто? – Холмс вопросительно посмотрел на Уотсона, но тот только пожал плечами и открыл в браузере новую вкладку, переходя на страницу самого известного в мире поисковика. 

– Понятия не имею. Сейчас узнаем, – он скопировал имя в строку поиска, нажал «enter» и выбрал первую из выпавших страниц, которой оказалась программа некого литературного конкурса с краткой информацией об участниках. Отыскав в алфавитном перечне нужную фамилию, Уотсон начал читать вслух: 

– Артур Конан-Дойль, молодой, подающий надежды писатель, специализирующийся на детективных и исторических рассказах. Его произведения: «Белый отряд», «Изгнанники» и «Отравленный пояс» были изданы небольшим тиражом и получили признание читателей, – Уотсон перевел взгляд на Холмса, который тоже изучал текст. – Значит, Конан-Дойль – популярный молодой писатель, – подытожил он. 

– Не думаю, Джон, – Шерлок покачал головой. – Под выражением «изданы небольшим тиражом» наверняка скрывается пара десятков копий для родственников. С «молодым» ты ему тоже польстил, учитывая тот факт, что ты читаешь архивную статью о конкурсе двадцатипятилетней давности. 

– Тогда откуда мои читатели его знают? 

– Возможно, им повезло найти у себя на чердаке его книгу. Или сам шифр, придуманный автором, стали использовать где-то еще. Поищи, – Шерлок кивком указал на монитор.   
«Артур Конан-Дойль, шифр», – вбил Джон в графу поиска и замер, когда на десятой выпавшей ссылке обнаружил в описании фразу: «Хитрый алфавит Дойля. Пляшущие человечки». Кликнув по ссылке мышкой, Уотсон только и успел, что заметить появившуюся на экране картинку, где напротив каждого нарисованного в столбик символа была расшифровка в виде буквы или цифры, как Холмс тут же отнял у него ноутбук, жадно разглядывая найденное сокровище. 

– Пиши, – коротко скомандовал детектив, приложив полоску бумаги с кодом к монитору, чтобы было удобнее сверять. – Третий – «T», восьмой – тройка, девятый и шестой – единица, первый – «P», пятый – двойка, четвертый – «S», седьмой – четверка, второй – «D», десятый – ноль. Записал? Покажи, – потребовал Холмс. 

Джон положил ему на колено блокнот, на верхнем листе которого было наспех записано:   
PDTS214310. 

– Бессмыслица какая-то, – пробормотал Уотсон, но Шерлок его уже не слушал. Он отправлялся в свою комнату, что-то говоря самому себе на ходу и явно радуясь новой загадке. Джон еще некоторое время смотрел телевизор, ожидая от него вестей о разгадке странной надписи, но потом усталость взяла верх, и он заснул прямо на диване. 

А проснулся утром от того, что Шерлок тряс его за плечо, сверкая полубезумными глазами и раздувая ноздри от предвкушения, словно ищейка, почуявшая долгожданный след. 

– Собирайся, Джон, нам срочно нужно выезжать. Я знаю, что это, – и он быстрым шагом направился к выходу из гостиной. 

– Тебе не кажется, что было бы вежливым спросить меня, а хочу ли я вообще куда-то ехать с утра пораньше, с учетом того, что ты, как обычно, не считаешь нужным мне сообщить, куда именно? Ну или хотя бы спасибо сказать, ведь это я нашел тебе код. А, Шерлок? – закончил Уотсон почти криком, так как сыщик уже давно спускался по лестнице. 

– Вся вежливость по дороге, Джон, собирайся! – раздалось снизу, и Уотсону ничего не оставалось, кроме как плестись по ступенькам следом за детективом и с привычным уже бурчанием снова влезать в куртку, не особо высохшую за ночь.


	3. Chapter 3

Бегая вслед за Шерлоком, который метался по тротуару, пытаясь выловить желтое такси в нескончаемом потоке машин, Джон зачерпнул матерчатой кроссовкой воду из лужи – и не заметил этого. Он еще почувствует промокшую ногу, усмехнется и сразу забудет про нее. 

Такси вынырнуло из общего потока машин так неожиданно, что Холмс по инерции еще несколько секунд махал рукой под пристальным взглядом таксиста. Затем, наконец, пожал плечами и начал втискивать себя внутрь маленького автомобиля, чуть не забыв назвать место назначения. Джон скользнул вслед за ним – ему показалось, что его при этом никто не заметил. Впрочем, это впечатление быстро исчезло: его спутник раздраженно сказал: «Не сопи, ты мешаешь мне думать». Он не сопел, ну ничего, если так нужно было великому детективу, он мог вообще перестать дышать. 

 

Он не расслышал, что сказал Шерлок таксисту, поэтому постарался как можно менее заинтересованным тоном спросить: 

– Куда мы едем? 

Шерлок раздраженно дернул плечом, но все-таки ответил: 

– Паддингтонский вокзал, Джон, не глупи. 

Так, Уотсону теперь стало понятно значение букв Pdt в начале кода. Но остальные цифры? Он осторожно рискнул предположить: 

– Мы едем к какому-то поезду? 

– О Боже, – Шерлок закрыл глаза рукой, изображая высшую степень изумления недогадливостью собеседника. – Истинный лондонец, конечно же. Ты не догадываешься о наличии на лондонских вокзалах такой вещи, как камера хранения. Пять фунтов в день, между прочим, дороговато для нашего парнишки, не думаешь? Наши цифры – это номер ячейки и шифр. А теперь не сопи, еще раз прошу, – он откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза. 

Джон Уотсон смотрел на таксиста, который вез их с Шерлоком на вокзал. По мощной шее стекал пот, хотя на улице было нежарко. Настолько нежарко, что Джон опять продрог в своей легкой курточке. Он вспомнил их первое дело... нет, первое дело Шерлока, при котором он присутствовал. Тот таксист-маньяк... было бы забавно вернуть те времена. Когда все было просто, когда существовало однозначное зло, которое достаточно было уничтожить физически. 

Черт. Что он делает. Просто утопает в рефлексии. Пора уже перестать жалеть о прекрасных счастливых днях. Нужно что-то решать – либо принимать происходящее, как есть, либо двигаться дальше – уже без Шерлока. Жил же он когда-то без него. Жил? Ну да, он так считал... Стоп, это опять началось. Цифры на счетчике у водителя мелькали с невероятной быстротой. Но на самом деле, это Джону только казалось, потому что за своими раздумьями он не замечал течения времени. И остановка – прямо у здания Паддингтонского вокзала – тоже явилась для него неожиданностью. Он вынырнул из своих раздумий, только когда Шерлок вскочил с сиденья рядом и выпрыгнул из автомобиля, бросив через плечо: «Джон, заплати». Уотсон вздохнул: он не был уверен, что при нем была наличность. 

Удивительно, но деньги, которые он выудил из кармана, в сумме составили ровно столько, сколько запросил таксист, и ни пенсом больше. «Ну, вам сегодня везет», – ухмыльнулся парень с бычьей шеей. Уотсон неловко улыбнулся в ответ: да уж, ему может везти только в этом. А вот Шерлоку так или иначе придется платить за обратную поездку. Либо пусть оставляет в залог свой дорогой мобильник. 

Конечно, Шерлока уже нигде не было видно. Джон спросил у служителя станции, где находятся камеры для хранения багажа. Тот подозрительно посмотрел на его пустые руки и буркнул: 

– 12-я платформа. 

Почему-то Джону Уотсону ни разу в жизни не довелось воспользоваться услугами Паддингтонского вокзала, поэтому он еще поплутал, отыскивая пресловутую 12-ю платформу. Интересно, отвлеченно думал он, Шерлок уже забрал содержимое ячейки и свалил домой? Тогда ему придется искать здесь банкомат, чтобы получить хотя бы десяток фунтов на такси. К камерам хранения Уотсон пошел исключительно для очистки совести. И даже присвистнул, увидев у них Холмса. 

Шерлок стоял около камер хранения, заложив руки за спину, живым упреком всем опаздывающим напарникам. 

– У тебя в кармане оказалась ровно та сумма, которая была нужна для оплаты такси? – небрежно осведомился он. 

Джон не стал изумленно ахать, только коротко кивнул: 

– Да. 

Шерлок подождал несколько секунд, но Джон так и не спросил его, откуда он узнал об этом факте. Поэтому Холмс сухо произнес: 

– Я не стал без тебя открывать, но больше такого никогда не повторится. 

Джон даже не удивился. Он уверен, это продолжалось долбаное восстановление отношений. «Я такой же, как был, но на сегодня отнесусь к тебе снисходительно». 

– Пошли, – сухо бросил он через плечо спутнику. Эти игры уже надоедали до безумия. Хотелось разделаться со всем и свалиться на диван. Опять лежать, жалеть себя и ничего не делать. Джон даже был наполовину уверен, что сейчас окажется – ячейки с таким номером на Паддингтонском вокзале в жизни не бывало. Записка окажется просто забавной головоломкой, и… 

Но оказалось, что все-таки ячейка есть, и Шерлок накинулся на нее так, словно это был пирог на день рождения. Вот только шифр не подходил, и Холмс, чертыхаясь, снова и снова крутил примитивный диск замка. Пока раз на десятый, с отчетливым треском, замок не встал на свое место, а дверца не приоткрылась. 

– Ну, наконец-то! – сказал сердито Джон. 

– Открылось, – хмыкнул Шерлок слегка удивленно, и Уотсон понял, что тот до последнего не верил во все эти заморочки с забытым детективщиком и детским шифром. Ну что ж, хоть что-то способно удивить чертова Шерлока-мать-его-Холмса. Поэтому Уотсон первым поспешил заглянуть в открывшуюся секцию камеры хранения. 

На дне ячейки лежал стандартный почтовый конверт без написанного адреса, совсем новенький конвертик. Джон не знал, почему внезапно это ему показалось неправильным... Он одернул себя. Нельзя притворяться детективом. Даже если кажется, что это так просто, на самом деле, ничего подобного. 

Джон смотрел, как длинные пальцы Шерлока торопливо открыли конверт и достали из него несколько фотографий. Он попробовал просунуть голову и рассмотреть, что на снимках изображено, но ему просто не дали. Ну да, здесь присутствует кое-кто куда более значительный, не вопрос. Но тут вдруг Шерлок издал странный звук – утомленный и в то же время довольный. 

– Мне кажется, – медленно произнес он, – что инспектору Лестрейду будет не так просто найти убийцу парня из Брикстона. 

– Инспектор вообще-то тоже кое-что соображает, – устало прикрыл глаза Джон. Когда-то он восхищался этой демонстративной самоуверенностью, но теперь она его утомляла. – Знаешь, за то время, что ты… отсутствовал, люди Лестрейда раскрыли несколько нелегких дел. 

– Да-да, – отмахнулся Шерлок, – я слышал. И про одинокого велосипедиста тоже. Ставлю сотню фунтов на кон, защита разнесет доводы обвинения в пух и прах. Ты лучше сюда посмотри. 

Холмс протягивал ему фотографию, на которую Джон посмотрел без особого интереса. Предчувствие его не обмануло. На снимке был изображен молодой парень, стоявший в профиль к фотографу. Парень был снят крупным планом, но можно было заметить, что он изучает расписание железнодорожных рейсов. Лицо молодого человека показалось Джону смутно знакомым, и он попытался было порыться в памяти, но отказался от этого бесперспективного дела. Возвращая фотографию Шерлоку, Джон просто молча покачал головой, давая знать, что у него нет никаких предположений по поводу особой ценности этого снимка. Холмс нетерпеливо отпихнул карточку обратно: 

– Обрати внимание на дату, которая проставлена на снимке. 

Фотография была сделана старым пленочным фотоаппаратом, который автоматически печатал на всех кадрах дату. Уотсон посмотрел на нее и пожал плечами – у него опять не было никаких догадок: 

– 1 марта 1995 года. И что это мне должно сказать? Ну, день Уэльса. Нашу жертву поразил святой Дэвид? Забил насмерть нарциссом? 

Иногда он еще пытался шутить. 

– Ты как всегда мыслишь невероятно стандартно, – фыркнул в ответ Шерлок. Джон отвернулся от него. Было время, когда эти слова задели бы его до глубины души. Тогда он мечтал, чтобы Холмс оценил его, если не как равного, то хотя бы как стремящегося стать равным. Сейчас ему было обидно только за то, что когда-то это действительно его задевало. 

За его спиной Холмс терпеливо сказал: 

– Ты просто смотришь и не видишь. У того парня все стены были завешаны изображением какой-то группы. 

Джон кивнул – «Manic Street Preachers». Воспоминания об этой команде у него были связаны с временами учебы в Бартсе, с тем наивным веселым молодым парнем, для которого политика и войны еще были захватывающей абстракцией, всего лишь местом приложения умов великих полководцев и мыслителей… Тогда они были еще в прекрасных отношениях с Гарри, которая не пустилась во все тяжкие. Они вдвоем слушали песни «проповедников», отличавшиеся бунтарскими текстами, и в их душах вскипала благородная жажда справедливости и прочая идеалистическая пурга юности. 

– Этот парень на снимке – участник той группы. 

Джон схватил фото, еще раз бросив на него взгляд. Поразительно. Шерлок, нисколько не увлекавшийся современной музыкой, запомнил внешность парня из группы с плаката. Уотсон вспомнил его имя – Ричи Эдвардс. После его исчезновения о нем много писали. А не так давно он наталкивался на сообщение, что его официально признали погибшим по заявлению его родственников. 

– На некоторых постерах я видел рядом с ним две даты, значит, парень мертв, – продолжил Шерлок. Уотсон кивнул: 

– Насколько я помню, считается, что он покончил с собой. Его машину нашли рядом с Севернским мостом. Творческая депрессия, что-то вроде этого. 

Холмс раздосадованно рубанул кулаком воздух: 

– Не припомню этого дела. Придется все изучать. Но ладно. Итак, он предположительно умер 1 февраля 1995 года. Выходит, этот снимок... 

– Доказывает, что он был жив месяц спустя после своей как бы гибели, – перебил его Уотсон. Он завороженно глядел на фотографию. Нет, он полез впереди Шерлока не потому, что хотел продемонстрировать, что и серые мышки умеют думать. По телу вдруг побежали мурашки: они действительно стояли у порога тайны. Мрачной, странной тайны двадцатилетней давности. Фотография запечатлела человека, который к тому времени уже должен был быть мертвым и съеденным речными рыбами. Слегка выцветший призрак озабоченно изучал расписание поездов, и Уотсона внезапно охватило иррациональное чувство, что все они здесь призраки, притворяющиеся живыми людьми. 

– Для меня нет сомнений, что наше убийство напрямую связано с этой фотографией, – между тем рассуждал Холмс. – И парень, вероятно, знал, что снимок будут искать, поэтому спрятал его здесь. Вопрос в другом – для кого он написал записку? Вряд ли сам для себя, номер ячейки и шифр запомнить достаточно легко…

Джон вполуха слушал бормотание Холмса, как всегда сопровождавшееся активной жестикуляцией. Как ни странно, все это ему начинало нравиться. Раньше они расследовали дела только в настоящем времени. А это уходило своими корнями в прошлое – пусть недалекое, но уже основательно подзабытое. И Джон принял его за очередной сигнал. Он вообще в последнее время стал чувствительным к разного рода мистицизму и знакам, как какая-нибудь впечатлительная девица. И как бы он ни смеялся над собой, все это обозначало лишь одно: он находился в ситуации самого нелегкого выбора в своей жизни. 

Вскоре они уже шагали к привокзальной стоянке такси. Шерлок, понятное дело, пропустил мимо ушей настойчивый вопрос Джона, есть ли у него деньги на машину. Он был уже по уши в новом расследовании. 

– Ты что-нибудь еще знаешь об этом деле? – спросил Шерлок вроде бы даже действительно заинтересованным тоном. Ну понятно, в интернет лезть – нужно время и девайс, а ни того, ни другого у младшего Холмса в данный момент не было, не считая телефона. Джон медленно покачал головой. В то время он водил дружбу с разными неформалами и, конечно, застал истерику по «Мэник Стрит Причерз». Он помнил, что Ричи Эдвардс пропал, в конце концов, все решили, что он покончил с собой, но доказательств этому так и не нашли, кроме машины у Севернского моста. А подробностей он сообщить не мог, да он ими никогда и не интересовался. Джон даже не помнил, почему именно все с такой готовностью поверили в суицид. Наверняка дыма без огня не было. В любом случае, все это наверняка можно будет прочитать в статье на википедии. Еще Джон помнил самую охренительную песню «Проповедников-маньяков», про маленькую Гернику. Он долго думал, что Герника – это женское имя, и песня имеет не то чтобы эротический – сексуальный подтекст. Однако друзья ткнули его носом в полотно Пикассо, и эта песня – тревожная, надрывная, отчаянно-безалаберная – приобрела для него сотню новых смыслов. Ничего общего с той испанской шлюшкой по имени Герника, которая раздвигала ноги перед всеми подряд и существовала только в воображении капитана Уотсона. 

– Нам придется перекопать все сведения об этом... – Шерлок реально загорелся этим делом. – Наверное, об этом парне много писали, ведь он был знаменитостью. Такие люди не исчезают без шумихи. 

Уотсон кивал. На самом деле, сейчас ему было глубоко плевать на внезапно воскресшего Ричи Эдвардса. Он думал только, согласится ли этот таксист, весьма нервный парень с чем-то напоминавшим биту рядом на сиденье, подождать, пока он сбегает и займет деньги у миссис Хадсон. 

*** 

Кто-то сказал, что людям было бы намного лучше в этом мире, если бы они возводили мосты вместо стен. Наверняка с этим утверждением могли бы поспорить родственники тех, кто совершил свой последний полет с Севернского моста или с калифорнийских Золотых ворот. Джон Уотсон разглядывал стены комнаты Шерлока – они были завешаны найденными в интернете и распечатанными фотографиями по делу пропавшего гитариста «Manic Street Preachers» и стали похожи на стены той комнатушки в Брикстоне. Родственники Ричи Эдвардса согласились признать его умершим только через 13 лет после его исчезновения, хотя по закону хватило бы и семи лет. Видимо, цеплялись за последнюю надежду. Сейчас как никогда Джон их отлично понимал. 

После того, как они вернулись с вокзала, Шерлок заперся в своей комнате на целые сутки. Судя по постоянному стуку клавиатуры и жужжанию принтера, работа кипела вовсю. Джон успел поспать, сходить на работу, даже прогуляться часок по набережной Темзы – молчащий мобильный сигнализировал ему только о том, что его помощь Холмсу была не нужна. Дома миссис Хадсон доложила, что «мистер Холмс взялся за старое: отказывается пить, есть и спать, а когда я подошла к двери последний раз, открыл, сказал гадость о моей племяннице, у которой я гостила вчера, и опять закрылся!» 

Джон посочувствовал их квартирной хозяйке, но не удивился ни на секунду. Шерлок действительно взялся за старое. Уже вечером Уотсон услышал громкий вопль: «Джон!» – пожал плечами и неспешно пошагал к комнате соседа по квартире. Та уже была предусмотрительно открыта. Без особого удивления изучив изменения в интерьере, Уотсон вопросительно посмотрел на Холмса. 

– На шкафу, Джон. Новая пачка бумаги. Вставь в принтер. 

Тот посмотрел на шкаф – там ничего не было, о чем Уотсон и сообщил Шерлоку. Тот вздохнул – вот, придется объяснять, как маленькому: 

– Ну так принеси. Мне надо. 

Как и подозревал Джон, в это время писчебумажные магазины были уже закрыты, поэтому ему пришлось проехаться до клиники, где он убедил дежурного врача поделиться запасами бумаги для принтеров. 

– Я не знал, что у нас бумага стала главным сокровищем короны, – едко бросил в его сторону Шерлок. 

– За три года магазины канцтоваров не стали закрываться позже, – парировал Джон и тут же прикусил язык. Но Шерлок только наклонил голову, как бы принимая сообщение к сведению. И потом сообщил: 

– Наше дело оказалось довольно банальным. Слишком очевидна политическая подоплека. Кстати, насчет 1 февраля. Оказалось, мистер Эдвардс исчез 1 февраля. Но его машину у Севернского моста нашли 17 числа. До этого времени есть несколько свидетельств о том, что он, скорее всего, был жив. Он оплатил парковку кредиткой, один таксист дал показания, что отвозил парня в городок, где тот провел детство, в Блэквуд. Его видели на автобусной станции в Ньюпорте. 17-го февраля нашли брошенную машину, но на самом деле достоверная информация перестала поступать еще 14-го. И все писавшие об этом парне, а я проштудировал пять книг о нем, склонны считать, что именно 14-го февраля Эдвардс свел счеты с жизнью… нет, конечно, были люди, говорившие, что в 1998 году видели нашего парня в коммуне хиппи на Гоа, но при этом они утверждали, что тот беседовал с Элвисом Пресли. А Джон Леннон играл им на флейте. 

Вот чего у Холмса нельзя было отнять – он был превосходным рассказчиком. Хотя Уотсон сам вчера ради интереса заглянул в пару статей в интернете, сейчас он слушал Шерлока, затаив дыхание. А Холмс вещал с вдохновением, все признаки одержимости расследованием были налицо, хотя тот только что назвал дело банальным. 

Как оказалось, сам Ричи Эдвардс дал множество поводов не сомневаться в том, что он пошел и утопился. Историю о том, как он прямо на интервью вырезал на руке бритвой «4REAL», Джон тоже вчера читал. Остального он не знал – и того, что баловство с бритвами и тушением сигарет об себя были для Эдвардса обычным делом. И того, что в интервью парень не стеснялся признаваться в том, что страдает тяжелыми депрессиями. И того, что за несколько месяцев до произошедшего он лег в психиатрическую клинику, в связи с теми же депрессиями. 

– Меня забавляет, как много людей не способно к критическому восприятию того, что им скармливают СМИ, – язвил Шерлок. – А ведь достаточно было проанализировать несколько фактов. Сам Эдвардс говорил, что его характеру самоубийство не свойственно. Ему нравилось бороться с болью, и сбегать от нее он не собирался. Ему была свойственна демонстративность, и эту жажду внимания он вполне удовлетворял – на сцене, в популярности, в этих побегах и исчезновениях. Делая акцент на суициде, МИ-5 незамысловато отвлекала всех от истинной подоплеки этого дела. 

Джон словно очнулся от гипноза: 

– МИ-5? – ему стало тревожно. 

– Конечно, – Шерлок пожал плечами. – Это же очевидно. Слишком явный политический подтекст. Группа заигралась с социальными лозунгами. Вероятно, им казалось крутым – когда толпа радостно вопит в ответ на твои слова со сцены. Но кто-то решил, что они слишком далеко зашли. Ты же помнишь, из-за чего рухнула империя Мердока. 

Джон помнил, но выслушать версию Холмса было все равно интересно. 

– Его журналистам было позволено все. Они прослушивали телефоны Королевского двора, подкупали полицейских, шантажировали высокопоставленных чиновников и политиков – и им все сходило с рук. Но потом они заполучили мобильник маленькой убитой девочки и заставили ее мать полгода верить в то, что ее дочь жива. И из-за мобильного телефона мертвого ребенка обвалилась целая газетная империя. Это была соломинка, переломившая хребет верблюду. Такого им уже не простили. «Manic Street Preachers» тоже позволяли себе очень многое: могли выпустить альбом «Поколение террористов», могли призывать к забастовкам и революции в своих текстах и на выступлениях. Но и у них нашлась своя соломинка – концертный костюм. 

– Что? – спросил Джон, потому что он знал, что от него ждут этого вопроса. 

– На прямой телеэфир популярного шоу вокалист «Manic Street Preachers» надел форму ИРА. Одна маленькая деталь, которая все ставит на свои места: группа должна была записывать саундтрек к голливудскому блокбастеру «Судья Дредд». Контрразведка никак не могла допустить, чтобы мировую известность получила группа, которая столь явно демонстрирует сочувствие ирландской республиканской армии. Тогда мировое сообщество в этой войне симпатизировало англичанам. И я представляю, как наши контрразведчики пришли в ужас от того, что какие-то парни с гитарами могут украсть у них половину вистов. Собственно, судьба нашего героя была решена. 

– Почему именно его, а не того… в форме? – поинтересовался Уотсон. 

– Насколько я понял, он был только голос и внешность группы, – отрезал Шерлок. – Все песни писал наш «самоубийца». Все идеи были его. Ему и пришлось идти на костер. В переносном смысле, конечно. Самое ужасное во всем этом… – он опять выдержал паузу. – Это то, что творится с информацией в интернете. Там противоречие сидит на противоречии, слова одного источника опровергаются другими, такое впечатление, что специалисты из МИ-5 сидели и специально вносили эту неразбериху во все источники. Получается, у нас есть единственный выход – добыть дело Ричарда Эдвардса из архивов Скотланд-Ярда. Поскольку его официально признали умершим, думаю, вся документация угодила туда. Хотя, может быть, все находится в МИ-5, с этим будет труднее, я думаю. 

«Ну да, – согласился про себя Джон. – А еще это дело, может быть, закинул «Аполлон-20» на Луну, оттуда достать чуть-чуть реальнее, чем из лап контрразведчиков. Но лучше Холмс, борющийся с МИ-5, чем с собственной скукой». 

– У тебя еще есть вопросы? – спросил Шерлок, обессиленно рухнув на кровать. Суточный завод без сна и еды, похоже, закончился. 

– Да, – кивнул Джон. – Марк Солберг. 

Шерлок даже поморщился: 

– Кто это? А. Понятно. 

– Я не понимаю, каким образом мы найдем его убийцу. 

– Мы и не найдем, – махнул рукой Шерлок. – Его убили такие люди, которые делают свое дело по заказу вполне официальных лиц и сразу же исчезают. Мне неважно, кто это сделал. Мне интересно, почему. А «интересно» – это ключевое слово. А пока мне интересно… – он зевнул и моментально вырубился. Джон посмотрел, что тот уснул, как был, – в рубашке и брюках, и отправился к себе. 

 

**


	4. Chapter 4

В течение двух следующих дней Джон едва видел своего соседа по квартире. Шерлок появлялся дома на пять-десять минут, а затем исчезал, бросив Джону что-то вроде «поищи про Эдвардса в интернете» или «спроси Лестрейда, как дела". Уотсон начал скучать по клинике. 

А вот воскресное утро на Бейкер-стрит началось чуть более громко, чем полагалось начинаться нормальному воскресному утру в приличных английских домах. Не то, чтобы Джон ни разу не просыпался в восемь утра от звуков разгорающегося скандала, доносящихся со стороны гостиной. Но сегодня, прислушавшись к голосам, он все же удивленно вскинул брови, из-за чего его лоб рассекли длинные морщины, и поспешно сел в кровати, разгоняя остатки сна. Исходя из своего опыта, Уотсон знал, что ему стоит поторопиться. Он накинул длинный до пят халат прямо на серую пижаму, потер кулаками глаза и, зевая на ходу, пошаркал к выходу из комнаты, почти не отрывая от пола подошвы домашних тапочек. 

Появление Джона в гостиной было как нельзя вовремя. Шерлок и его «гость» как раз перешли от стадии взаимного громогласного недовольства в стадию тяжелого многозначительного молчания. Обычно сразу за ней следовали колкие обвинения и пафосный уход одного из участников дискуссии, чаще всего Шерлока, после чего в определении «заклятый враг» становилось еще на одну каплю яда больше. 

Они сидели друг напротив друга в креслах у камина: два родных брата, два гения, властвующих каждый на своей территории. Глядя на них, Джону казалось, что нет в мире двух более непохожих друг на друга людей. Шерлок всем своим видом напоминал разбушевавшийся вулкан. Мокрый вулкан: с его волос капала на плечи вода, а из всей одежды присутствовало только обмотанное вокруг талии длинное бежевое полотенце. Но даже этот растрепанный вид не мешал сыщику выглядеть так, будто из его ноздрей вот-вот повалит пар, как у разбуженного дракона: он барабанил пальцами по столешнице низкого чайного столика и буравил своего собеседника немигающим взглядом. 

Майкрофт же, напротив, был в строгом костюме из тонкой шерсти, застегнутом на все пуговицы, идеально отполированных ботинках и с усталым лицом, выражавшим привычную вселенскую скорбь. Эта скорбь неизменно появлялась всякий раз, когда Холмс-старший был вынужден усмирять своего братца, внушая ему прописные истины. 

\- Здравствуйте, Джон, - спокойно произнес Майкрофт, не глядя в его сторону. Уотсон кивнул. – Ну так что, Шерлок, мы договорились? – продолжил Холмс-старший начатый ранее разговор. 

\- Ни о чем мы не договаривались, Майкрофт. Я буду делать то, что считаю нужным, - зло выплюнул детектив, мотнув мокрой головой так, что брызги полетели во все стороны. – Ты вломился в мой дом и еще смеешь диктовать мне условия? 

\- Вломился в твой дом? – Майкрофт фыркнул. – Для начала, меня впустила ваша горничная. Да и вообще, кто бы говорил о незаконном проникновении, Шерлок. Не скажешь, что «я» делал вчера ночью в секретном правительственном архиве? Генерал Форстейн сегодня лично поинтересовался, зачем мне понадобились старые архивные файлы в половине четвертого утра, – он сложил руки на груди, ожидая ответ. 

\- А мне откуда знать? – Шерлок самодовольно улыбнулся. – Я не отвечаю за твои ночные похождения. Но есть человек, который всегда в курсе, где и как ты предпочитаешь проводить темное время суток. Думал, я не узнаю? – он откровенно наслаждался ошарашенным выражением лица брата. – Да, и миссис Хадсон не горничная. 

\- Прекрати свои намеки, - угрожающе начал Майкрофт, до скрипа сжимая деревянные набалдашники подлокотников. – Если ты попытаешься это обнародовать, все твои игры в детектива и мои поблажки твоим выходкам прекратятся. Даже и не думай… 

\- Да нет мне никакого дела до твоего Лестрейда, спи с кем хочешь, - перебил его Шерлок. – Расслабься. 

Майкрофт Холмс прочистил горло и поправил воротник, искоса взглянув на Уотсона, который стоял, прилипнув спиной к стене и приоткрыв рот от изумления. 

\- Потом поговорим, - сказал он твердо, но голос все-таки подвел. 

\- Да, мамуля, - хмуро передразнил детектив, разглядывая свои руки в лучах падающего из окна света. 

Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул, делая передышку перед следующим раундом. Шерлок с кропотливой дотошностью изучал кирпичную кладку камина, делая вид, что присутствие Майкрофта в комнате его совершенно не волнует. 

\- Я по-хорошему тебя прошу, Шерлок, не лезь в это, - вновь продолжил Холмс-старший деловым тоном. Уотсон понял, что этот разговор уже давно идет по кругу. – Ты понятия не имеешь, во что ввязываешься. 

\- Ввязываюсь? Это просто расследование убийства. Помогаю правосудию в меру своих скромных возможностей. Не сравнить с твоими, разумеется, - хищно оскалился Шерлок. 

\- Не ерничай. И отдай мой пропуск, который ты опять стащил. 

Детектив хмыкнул и поднялся на ноги, предоставив присутствующим возможность полюбоваться на свою тощую фигуру и излишне бледную кожу, неравномерно покрытую мелкими подживающими царапинами. Эти царапины напоминали о рассыпавшейся на него осколками стеклянной витрине, в которую попала пуля очередного подозреваемого – тот вообще-то целился Шерлоку в голову, но чудом промахнулся. 

\- Пропуск? Да без проблем. Поищи на столе. Если найдешь несколько – можешь выбирать любой, - сыщик гордо прошествовал к двери, шлепая по полу босыми ногами. 

\- Мы не закончили, - повысил голос Майкрофт. 

\- Мы закончили, - Шерлок и не подумал обернуться. – У меня назначена встреча, Джон. Вернусь к обеду. 

Уотсон снова кивнул, теперь уже младшему из братьев, и плотнее запахнул халат. Один только вид полуобнаженного и мокрого Шерлока заставлял его испытывать желание немедленно натянуть на себя пару-тройку свитеров. В прежние времена Джон бы непременно восхитился его выдержкой: просидеть добрых полчаса в таком виде напротив открытого настежь окна и даже ни разу не поежиться от холода! Но то были прошлые времена, когда Джон Уотсон восхищался всем, что было связано с человеком по имени Шерлок Холмс. Когда Джон Уотсон еще верил, что восхищается человеком, а не роботом, умеющим мыслить, но не умеющим чувствовать. 

\- Присядьте, Джон, - прервал Майкрофт его размышления. 

\- Не командуйте, я не у вас на приеме, - автоматически огрызнулся Уотсон и замер, с удивлением обдумывая свою реакцию. 

Майкрофт рассмеялся: глухо и невесело. И махнул рукой, с улыбкой наблюдая, как щеки Джона покрывает румянец. 

\- Вы слишком долго живете с моим братом. Присядьте, пожалуйста. 

Джон нахмурился и подошел к креслу, в котором еще минуту назад сидел Шерлок. Оно все еще было влажным, и Джон, сев в него, сразу почувствовал, как ткань халата и пижамы на спине, впитав в себя крохотные капельки, неприятно холодит кожу. 

\- Во что он опять вляпался? – спросил Уотсон, переходя сразу к делу. 

\- Как обычно, - Майкрофт пожал плечами. – Проник в секретный архив, выкрал документы. 

\- Видимо, не совсем обычно, раз вы сидите в этой комнате, - резонно парировал Джон. 

Майкрофт Холмс тяжело вздохнул и подпер подбородок ладонью. Этот разговор давался ему непросто. Он действительно выглядел уставшим, теперь Уотсон мог разглядеть его получше, на этот раз удивляясь сходству братьев, незаметному на первый взгляд, спрятанному в деталях: крупный нос, необычный разрез глаз, длинные ловкие пальцы, взгляд, сканирующий насквозь не хуже аппарата МРТ. 

\- Джон, есть вещи, которые стоит похоронить, как бы ни было велико искушение добраться до истины. А еще есть люди, готовые на все, чтобы их тайны остались тайнами. То, насколько решительно они готовы защищать свою территорию, вы уже видели. И этот труп будет далеко не последним, если Шерлок не угомонится. 

\- Вы предлагаете ему отказаться от этого дела? – Джон хмыкнул. – Это же Шерлок, он ни за что не согласится. 

\- Я не предлагаю, - твердо сказал Майкрофт. – Я настаиваю на этом. Как и на том, чтобы именно вы, Джон, его убедили. Если он продолжит в этом копаться, все закончится десятком трупов вместо одного. И не факт, что одним из трупов не будет сам Шерлок. Или вы, - добавил он после паузы. 

Джон нервно засмеялся. 

\- Ну, Шерлоку быть трупом уже не привыкать. Разом больше – разом меньше, - неловко пошутил он. 

У Майкрофта на лице не шевельнулся ни один мускул. Он разглядывал Уотсона привычным спокойным взглядом, но Джону захотелось немедленно накрыться одеялом с головой. 

\- Мне не удалось донести эту мысль до своего брата, но я попробую донести до вас: дело, которое вы расследуете, засекречено не потому, что в нем сокрыта великая тайна, а потому, что одна влиятельная британская семья хочет сохранить свою репутацию. Расследовать там нечего, зато шансов получить пулю в висок предостаточно. 

\- Шерлок считает иначе, - упрямо сказал Уотсон. 

Майкрофт кивнул, словно был уверен, что Джон именно так и ответит. Он перебирал пальцами по колену, отстукивая простой ритм, и молчал. 

Уотсон раздумывал, стоит ли предложить ему чай, но вместо этого неожиданно для самого себя произнес вслух: 

\- Я думал, инспектор Лестрейд женат… 

\- Это не ваше дело, - мгновенно отозвался Холмс, и от него повеяло таким холодом, что Джон невольно отшатнулся и опустил глаза. 

Майкрофт не спеша обвел взглядом комнату: все, начиная от обшарпанного пола и до посеревшего от испарений шерлоковских экспериментов потолка, пока снова не остановился на Уотсоне. 

\- Это сложно Джон. У меня нет ответов, которые смогли бы полностью удовлетворить ваше любопытство. Но уж вы-то должны меня понять. До вашего появления я тоже думал, что Шерлок женат исключительно на работе, - он улыбнулся уголком рта. 

\- До моего появления? – Уотсон вскинул голову. – Что вы имеете в виду? Я не мешаю ему работать, я даже помогаю! 

Майкрофт снова коротко рассмеялся, цокнул языком и встал. 

\- Знаете, Джон, в такие моменты я обычно задаюсь вопросом, что нашел в вас мой брат, но потом прихожу к выводу, что именно это и нашел, - он сверился с часами и удовлетворенно кивнул. – Я надеюсь, вы меня услышали. 

\- Да, разумеется. Вы хотите, чтобы Шерлок играл в детектива в огороженной колючей проволокой песочнице, и кнопка, подающая ток на периметр, лежала у вас в кармане. 

\- А вы чего хотите, Джон? - неожиданно спросил Холмс, глядя на Уотсона с неподдельным интересом. 

\- Я хочу? – Уотсон растерялся. – Я хочу, чтобы вы перестали плести свои интриги. 

Майкрофт странно посмотрел на него, не то с сочувствием, не то с осуждением, поправил лацканы пиджака, разгладил и без того идеально лежащий воротник рубашки и пошел к двери. 

 

У самого выхода он обернулся и снова посмотрел на Джона: 

\- Я надеялся, «смерть» Шерлока научит вас быть честным с собой. Ну или хотя бы наведет на мысль, что время – это не бездонный кувшин, из которого можно черпать запасы и тратить их на ложь самому себе. Проще не будет, Джон, теперь я знаю это наверняка. Но когда вы решитесь ответить на вопрос, чего же вы хотите, у вас появятся силы за это бороться. И не ждите ничего от Шерлока, он нетерпим только к чужой глупости. 

Уотсон приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но мысли вертелись в его голове с такой скоростью, что ни одну из них он не успевал додумать до конца, чтобы сформулировать фразу. Но ответа Майкрофт и не ждал. Он кивнул и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. А Джон так и остался сидеть в кресле, напрочь позабыв о влажной пижаме, которая все еще доставляла неудобства. 

*** 

Джон давно знал, что Шерлок никогда не страдал уважением ни к чужому труду, ни к важным документам. Поэтому он без особого удивления наблюдал за тем, как Холмс расправляется с ненужными ему бумагами из досье Ричарда Эдвардса. 

Детектив сначала вытащил все протоколы опросов свидетелей, затем удобно устроился на диване, взгромоздив длинные ноги на спинку. И стал быстро читать бумаги. Те, которые он считал ненужными, Шерлок быстро комкал и кидал в угол комнаты, где стояла бельевая корзина. Нужные же он швырял на пол рядом с диваном. Джон сидел на стуле в углу и слушал его бормотание. 

\- Так… Эта сумасшедшая старуха у вас и Господа Бога увидит, лишь бы с ней поговорили… 

Шарик в корзине. 

\- Николас Джонс… Это еще кто? Участник группы? Да уж, поговорить не помешает. 

Шлепок бумаги об пол. 

\- Таксист… Таксист обязательно. 

Еще один протокол на полу. 

\- Элен Крэчноу… Видела… Разговаривала… пациентка… У девушки синдром Мюнхгаузена, а они с ней беседуют! В МИ-5 одни идиоты! 

Шарик в корзине. 

\- Джеймс Дин Брэдфилд… Еще один «маньяк». 

Принят. 

\- Джон Харт, спортсмен… бегал по Севернскому мосту… какая чушь. 

Шарик в корзине. 

Так продолжалось недолго – Шерлок быстро разобрал внушительную стопку бумаг. Большая часть из них скомканной грудой валялась в углу комнаты. Холмс рывком сел, поднял оставшуюся небольшую стопочку, лежавшую рядом с диваном, и сказал, не глядя на Джона, но обращаясь явно к нему: 

\- Итак, у нас имеется интересный контингент в составе… ээээ… пятнадцати человек. Трое участников группы сейчас недоступны, они в американском турне, но я думаю, нам пока не стоит выдавать интерес к этому делу. Ведь в случае обращения к группе удержать в тайне ничего не получится. Поэтому у нас остаются трое друзей Эдвардса, бывшая подружка, бывший менеджер, что особо ценно, таксист, возивший нашего самоубийцу после его исчезновения, работник заправки, сотрудница паспортного стола, хозяйка небольшого семейного отеля, где якобы останавливался наш герой 14 февраля, двое постояльцев этого самого отеля и еще один местный житель, который видел парня именно 17 числа. Этот молодчик наблюдал, как парень вышел из машины и направился прямиком к мосту. Как ты думаешь, - он неожиданно повернулся к Джону всем телом, - кто из них нам нужнее всего? 

\- Эээээ, - замялся Джон. – ты же сам сказал, что бывший менеджер? 

Он чуть наклонил голову, непонимающе глядя на детектива. Холмс поджал губы: 

\- Мне показалось, что ты меня не слушаешь. В любом случае, работы у нас очень много. Пятнадцать человек, двадцать лет прошло, и не каждый из них еще вспомнит события такой давности. Вот ты, Джон, сходу вспомнишь, что с тобой было 20 лет назад? 

«Боже мой! – хотелось заорать Уотсону, - как достал-то!» 

\- Конечно, - ответил он немного резко. – Двадцать лет назад я впервые убил человека. 

\- О, - растерянно отозвался Шерлок, - ну… ладно, - и он снова углубился в бумаги. 

Уотсон почувствовал себя неловко, поскольку наврал. Первое убийство – а только так, по его мнению, следовало называть причинение смерти человеку - он совершил куда позднее. Но сейчас он очень хотел сбить с Шерлока маску скучающего спесивца, и это ему удалось. 

\- Мы могли бы разделиться, - сказал Уотсон. – Дай мне часть свидетелей, и я пробегусь… 

Он осекся. Шерлок всем своим видом явно демонстрировал, что от этого предложения он не в восторге. 

\- Я не думаю, что ты хорошо проведешь опрос свидетелей. Ты смотришь, а не видишь, слушаешь, но не слышишь. Но в качестве телохранителя ты вполне подойдешь. 

\- Да, телохранитель, - кивнул Джон. – Конечно. 

Тело-хранитель. Хранитель тела. Джон подумал о том, что он бы с удовольствием сохранил это тело… где-нибудь в музее под стеклом. Чтобы приходить туда и смотреть, просто смотреть. Когда-то давно – это было в той самой жизни «до прыжка» - Джон задумывался о теле Шерлока с не совсем праведными мыслями. Потом ему это стало казаться святотатством, а теперь – просто глупостью. Эмоциональным мазохизмом. Забавным казусом из жизни зверюшки Джона – глупого, но храброго, безмозглого солдата, который вполне сойдет на роль телохранителя. 

\- Джон! 

Уотсон очнулся от самоуничижительных мыслей, услышав, как Шерлок повысил голос. 

Детектив смотрел на него изучающе: 

\- Послушай, Джон, я вовсе не имел в виду, что ты не сможешь допросить свидетеля. Конечно, ты сможешь. Просто я смогу это сделать лучше тебя. А нам в этот раз нужен именно тот, кто сможет лучше. А ты способен лучше разобраться с физической угрозой, если таковая возникнет. Учитывая ловкое появление Майкрофта, я думаю, что эту возможность нельзя исключать. Поэтому я хотел бы, чтобы ты был рядом. Так что завтра с утра мы с тобой отправимся в… - он заглянул в протокол допроса, - в Илинг. Та еще тьмутаракань. Представляю себе мисс Дэйзи Найт, которая там живет. Ха! 

Уотсон тоже улыбнулся претенциозному имени. В это время Шерлок вскочил, захватив с собой отобранные документы: 

\- Ну все, мы договорились, - и отправился к себе, отбивая пальцами свободной руки неведомый ритм по бедру. Джон недоуменно проводил его взглядом. Да, сейчас здесь кого-то развели, как мальчишку. Несколько слов о том, как он нужен Холмсу – и он готов поскакать вслед за ним, задрав хвост. Даже в качестве телохранителя.


	5. Chapter 5

Мисс Дэйзи Найт оказалась уже не мисс Найт, а миссис Вайринга. Жила она теперь в Южном Арке. Да и Дэйзи она никогда не была, на самом деле ее всегда звали Карлой. 

Сейчас Карла Вайринга выглядела очень респектабельно, по крайней мере, настолько, что попыталась брезгливо оглядеть пальто Шерлока за несколько сотен фунтов. 

\- По какому праву вы задаете мне какие-то вопросы? – спросила она, демонстративно отодвинувшись от перегородившей ей проход к собственной машине пары. 

\- Инспектор Скотланд-ярда Грегори Лестрейд любезно предоставил нам ваш нынешний адрес, - учтиво ответил ей Холмс. – Он уверил нас, что вы с удовольствием поможете нам с ответами на кое-какие вопросы, касающиеся Ричарда Эдвардса… 

\- Не знаю я никакого Эдвардса! – почти закричала Карла Вайринга, подтянутая бизнес-леди средних лет, с короткими, выкрашенными в пепельный цвет волосами. В общем, тип дамочек, которых Ричи Эдвардс наверняка бы обходил стороной. – Я сейчас позвоню мужу, и он вас упрячет за решетку, потому что работает в офисе окружного прокурора! Вы у меня срываете подписание миллионного контракта! Я вчиню вам судебный иск на эту сумму. 

Шерлок лишь наклонил кудрявую голову, заинтересованно разглядывая женщину. Джон знал, что после таких разглядываний самое лучшее – собрать чемодан и уехать из этого города, потому что все твои тайны сейчас будут вытащены наружу. И Шерлок его не подвел. 

\- Ваш муж работает в офисе окружного прокурора? Какая неожиданность, я думал, что он занимается стрижкой собак… вернее, как это… - он защелкал пальцами. – Груминг! Ну конечно! 

Карла дернулась, словно от удара. 

\- Да и с миллионным контрактом как-то не получается. Вы ищете работу уже несколько месяцев, но сейчас целиком и полностью зависите от денежных средств мужа. Может быть, вы поэтому так не любите людей? Мне было бы лучше оказаться китайской хохлатой собачкой? Чтобы принести доход в вашу семью? 

Лицо у женщины словно свело судорогой. 

\- Ну что ж, дорогуша, даже если ты откуда-то это вызнал, тебе все равно придется покуковать в полицейском участке, потому что ты заявился на частную территорию! – выплюнула она в лицо Холмсу. Но у Шерлока был наготове последний козырь: 

\- Хорошо, только тогда я после участка отправляюсь в «Sun» и рассказываю, как некая Дэйзи Найт строчила в полицию доносы на одну очень популярную группу… 

Цвет лица у миссис Вайринга слился с цветом волос, и Джон понял, что они победили. 

Карла курила сигареты «паровозом» - прикуривая одну от другой. Ей никто не мешал: доктор не хотел прерывать рассказ, а детективу было плевать на ее здоровье. 

Карла сидела на диване, по-турецки скрестив ноги и не думая поправлять задравшуюся юбку. Время от времени она хваталась за голову, словно пытаясь заправить за ухо несуществующую прядь, и даже Джон понял, что совсем недавно у нее были пышные длинные волосы. Тусклым, резковатым голосом она рассказывала про молодую девчонку, которой повезло оказаться приближенной к тусовке рок-кумиров. Карла тогда самой себе не верила, летая на крыльях от счастья. Она была уверена, что ее возлюбленный женится на ней, а через некоторое время завяжет с этими сумасшедшими толпами фанатов, резанием рук и прочей чепухой. Они купят дом, обзаведутся детьми и будут жить на проценты от продажи пластинок. 

Но этим мечтам положил конец ее глупый прокол: Карлу заловили прямо на улице с кокаином. Она слишком уверовала в то, что ей везет, вот и потеряла всякую бдительность. Карле грозило несколько лет тюрьмы, но ей предложили сделку, и она согласилась: подробно рассказывать обо всем, что происходило с группой. Карла даже не поинтересовалась, кому именно уходят ее отчеты – в Скотланд-ярд, в МИ-5, а может, даже в МИ-6. Ей было все равно. Жизнь превратилась в сплошной кошмар. Карла уже не наслаждалась жизнью – она думала лишь о том, что написать на этот раз в Моссад или куда там. Она панически боялась, что ее расколют. Бедняга даже с Ричи уже не хотела общаться. Она подспудно ожидала от него какой-нибудь политической гадости, о которой придется докладывать, а Карла совершенно в этом не разбиралась. 

Ей повезло, да так, что она даже мечтать не смела об этом. Ричи сам дал ей отставку. И она ушла из этой тусовки, нет, убежала, вприпрыжку, так, что пятки сверкали. Чтобы никогда туда не возвращаться. Все. Возможно, ее нынешний муж, собачий парикмахер, - так себе вариант, и фамилия, Вайринга, у него смешная. Но она никогда больше не хочет почувствовать того отчаяния, которое ощущала, будучи с «Manic Street Preachers». Нет. Никогда и ни за что. 

Шерлок спросил, на кого же ее поменяли. Карла пожала плечами – никогда не интересовалась. Она лишь слышала, что это тоже какая-то знаменитость, под стать Эдвардсу. Но ей меньше всего сейчас хотелось вспоминать о том периоде в своей жизни. 

* 

Когда они ехали по следующему адресу, Уотсон все-таки развязал язык. 

\- Как ты узнал, что она была осведомительницей? – Джон не хотел тешить самолюбие Шерлока вопросами. Но ему и в самом деле было интересно. 

\- Никак, - усмехнулся Шерлок. – Я просто предположил. Не зря Лейстрейд так быстро нашел ее новый адрес. Как видишь, я опять угадал. 

Один из друзей Ричи Эдвардса оказался мертв, причем, по странному стечению обстоятельств, погиб он недалеко от Севернского моста – машину занесло на обледеневшей трассе. Оба остальных его приятеля визитерам не обрадовались. Один из них подтверждал все, что ему говорили: 

\- Политика? Да, у него всегда во главе угла стояла политика. Всякие там митинги, общества, ну, вы понимаете. ИРА? Ну конечно, он сочувствовал этим террористам. Валлийские сепаратисты? Да, с ними тоже какие-то дела имел. 

Судя по всему, мужчина был готов подтвердить связь Эдвардса и с Аль-каидой, да хоть с самим чертом, лишь бы его оставили в покое. По-видимому, Холмс пришел к такому же выводу, поскольку прервал разговор на полуслове и, не прощаясь, пошагал к выходу. 

Правда, у двери он обернулся, чтобы сказать их недавнему собеседнику: 

\- А если вы не обратитесь в клинику в ближайшее время, то ваши волшебные таблетки сведут вас в могилу за пару месяцев. 

Наркотики. Ну конечно. Это же так характерно для этой тусовки… 

Третий приятель Эдвардса сначала выказал большой энтузиазм относительно разговора, но потом узнал, что платить ему за интервью никто не собирается, и сник. Сначала он вообще хотел выставить гостей из дома, но в очередной раз украденное Шерлоком у инспектора Лестрейда удостоверение заставило его передумать. Правда, сведения он из себя выцеживал с огромным нежеланием. 

Валлийская тусовка? Ну да, Ричи общался с сепаратистами. ИРА? Да там что-то Брэдфилд перемудрил. У него, может, просто фетиш был такой – униформа. Подставил группу так, что менеджер был вынужден подключать все свои связи, чтобы замять скандал. Ричи больше с теми, кто за отделение Уэльса ратовал, тусовался. Ну, они же все валлийцы были, им вроде как положено. Только че-то ему было не особо до политики, вы знаете, он с кем-то там крепко затусил, у него любовный интерес там был. Ричи такой чувак был. Он если влюбится – так умри все живое. Помнится, была у него девчонка, которую родители к нему не подпускали. Так он по пожарной лестнице на двенадцатый этаж к ней залез! И бросил тоже в один миг, когда она что-то против группы сказала. Такой он был парень. А та деваха из валлийцев его крепко зацепила. Там тоже какие-то проблемы были. Серьезные проблемы. Ричи в последнее время сам не свой был. Но я не знаю подробностей. Он ни с кем не делился, совсем скрытным стал, хотя раньше был свойский парень, последний пенс отдаст. Группу прокатил с туром, ну, это все знают. И с моста сиганул тоже, говорят, из-за нее. Хотелось бы мне на эту дамочку сейчас посмотреть. Как ей жилось все эти годы, зная, что она угробила такого парня. 

Джон слушал Стэна, приятеля Ричи Эдвардса, и старался быть очень внимательным, чтобы не пропустить ни единого слова. Но тот говорил так монотонно и размеренно, не выделяя интонацией никаких, самых эмоционально насыщенных слов, что Уотсону скоро стало казаться, что он снова едет в машине на пассажирском сиденье, но за окнами пролетают не лондонские дома, а простираются однообразные болота под хмурым небом, в автомобиле включено радио, которое ловит единственную волну с депрессивным ди-джеем, и клонит в сон, неодолимо клонит в сон… 

Он встряхнулся только тогда, когда интонация Стэна резко изменилась – с монотонной на просительно-жалостливую: 

\- Послушайте, парни, я вам столько всего интересного рассказал, подкиньте деньжат хотя бы на приятный вечер в баре, я его наверняка заслужил… 

\- Не стоит тебе играть в автоматы, приятель, - опять в своей манере отрезал Шерлок. – Ты невезучий. Может, так вернешь свою жену. 

Этот мужчина тоже смотрел им вслед, но не ошеломленно, а как-то пришибленно, словно давно привык, что все его учат жить. Джон оглянулся – и ему иррационально стало жалко этого человека. 

Зато Шерлок в машине возмущался так, что Уотсон несколько раз напоминал ему о необходимости следить за дорогой. 

\- «Любовный интерес»! Какая банальность! Мне уже начинал нравиться этот парень, а у него «любовный интерес»! Я отказываюсь расследовать пошлую инсценировку самоубийства в попытке отомстить какой-то капризной девице. Политическое преследование – это, по меньшей мере, нескучно! А все эти… чувства! – он вложил в это слово столько презрения, что позавидовала бы любая принцесса крови, случайно попавшая в ночлежку, - … эти ваши чувства из умных людей делают идиотов. Чтобы голова была ясной, у мужчины не должно быть в ней никакой любви. Работа – лучшая любовница. 

У Джона эта тирада не вызвала никаких эмоций. Шерлок говорил что-то подобное так часто, что привык бы и самый безнадежный романтик. А у капитана Уотсона давно было свое особое представление о романтике. Например, он считал очень романтичным, когда подорвавшийся на противопехотной мине солдат возвращался домой пусть и в половинной комплектации, но все-таки с возможностью подарить спутнице жизни потомство. Это, по его мнению, и называлось «любовь хранит». 

Тем не менее, когда Шерлок припарковался у внушительного небоскреба с зеркальными стенами, Джон с удовольствием убрался из автомобиля. Слушать лекцию о безусловном превосходстве рациональной сферы над эмоциональной было… уже просто невыносимо. 

Последняя точка их «допросного дня» была в Сити, и Джон почему-то был уверен, что здесь им придется труднее всего с опросом свидетелей. Но ошибся, как бывало с ним постоянно в последнее время. Рой Стивенс, бывший концертный менеджер «Manic Street Preachers», встретил их с распростертыми объятиями и отправил свою секретаршу за кофе. Хотя Джон с удовольствием бы выпил сейчас виски, и черт с ним, обязательным тремором. Но он пристроился в уголке солидного кожаного дивана с крохотной чашкой в руках и стал слушать, о чем разговаривает Шерлок с новым свидетелем. 

Если бы Джону однажды дали задание – представить себе менеджера музыкальной группы, он нарисовал бы в голове образ Роя Стивенса. С гарнитурой за ухом, с невероятно быстрой манерой разговора и в модных дизайнерских шмотках, тщательно замаскированных под одежду с распродажи «все по десять фунтов», Стивенс был даже слишком типичным представителем шоу-бизнеса. И таким же типичным было его желание отомстить «проповедникам», вытащив на свет божий события двадцатилетней давности. 

\- Ха! Они думали, так легко избавиться от меня, когда вышвырнули из группы и обвинили в том, что я чуть не сорвал выступление на фестивале в Рединге, - Стивенс практически потирал руки от удовольствия. – А виноват в этом был их любимчик Ричи, у которого тогда вообще башню сорвало. У него тогда крыша уехала так далеко, что и в телескоп никто не увидел бы. Так что, когда он сиганул с моста, я не удивился. Парень реально возомнил, что ему можно все, что он заодно и летать может… 

\- Почему? – быстро спросил Шерлок, который до этого момента нехарактерно для себя молчал. 

\- Слава, конечно, - пафосно всплеснул руками Стивенс. – Его чертовы обожатели внушили ему, что ему все можно. Можно послать человека ни за что ни про что, сорвать миллионный контракт… ну и сунуться к таким людям, для которых ты даже не пешка. Ты – шашка, фигура из совсем другой игры, о которой ферзи не знают. Бедняга Ричи влез туда, куда ему даже заглядывать не следовало. Его поставили на место, вот он и свихнулся. Я столько времени улаживал все вопросы с промо-туром по США, а он тупо послал все на хрен и свалил полетать с моста! 

\- «Поставили на место» - это по поводу его любовной истории? – небрежно кинул Шерлок. Джон узнал тон, который он отлично выучил за тот год, который теперь считал самым счастливым в своей жизни. Когда Холмс говорил так небрежно, значит, он подбирался к самому интересующему его вопросу. 

\- Ну да. Вы, значит, в курсе? – несколько разочарованно спросил Стивенс. 

\- В общих чертах, - уклончиво ответил Шерлок, и менеджер расцвел. 

\- Так вы, наверное, не знаете, что наш зарвавшийся Ричи умудрился завязать романчик кое с кем из Блейков! – и Стивенс сделал драматическую паузу. Шерлок немедленно изобразил на лице ошеломленное понимание, и довольный менеджер продолжил. – Одно дело было, когда Ричи популяризовал движение за независимость Уэльса среди молодой шпаны. И совсем другое, когда он полез в своих рабочих штанах в семью… 

Джон так и открыл рот. Семья Блейков в свое время ратовала за отделение Уэльса от Великой Британии – и это было очень логично. Ведь именно Блейки вели свой род от Лливелина, последнего независимого правителя Уэльса. И если бы в Уэльсе паче чаяния восстановили еще и монархию, то права Блейков на трон вряд ли кто стал оспаривать. 

Однако в последние несколько лет про этот аристократический род не было мало слышно… странно. Действительно странно, подумал Джон. Последние несколько лет – уж не 20 ли? 

От размышлений его оторвал очередной вопрос Холмса: 

\- Но вы не знаете имени пассии Эдвардса? 

По выражению лица Стивенса было ясно, что настала минута его триумфа: 

\- Почему не знаю? Знаю, - менеджер даже приосанился. - Это Джо. Джо Блейк, - и он опять сделал драматическую паузу. 

\- Джо? – осведомился Шерлок. – Джоанна? Джозефина? 

\- Джоди? – вставил Джон, и оба человека в комнате посмотрели на него с недоумением, словно только что вспомнили о его присутствии. 

\- Какая Джоди? – помотал головой Стивенс. – Джо Блейк. Джонатан Лливелин Блейк. Пацан как раз учился в Лондоне, постоянно ходил на концерты «Маньяков», однажды попал за кулисы, там его Ричи и взял в оборот. Или он Ричи, это как посмотреть. 

 

\- Ну да, - кивнул Шерлок, - а что было дальше? 

\- Естественно, Блейки встали на дыбы. Может, был бы Джо Джоанной, ему бы и разрешили перебеситься, но Блейки не хотели, чтобы выплыла наружу связь их основного наследника с мужчиной. Они боролись за основы, за патриархальность – ну а Джо мог здорово попортить их имидж. Ну и в результате видите что – Ричи полетел с моста, а Джо исчез. Говорят, его услали учиться в Америку, подальше от местной желтой прессы. Больше я про пацана ничего не слышал, может, он там женился… на каком-нибудь техасском ковбое, - засмеялся Стивенс. 

\- Вы считаете, что Ричи мог и не сам прыгнуть в Северн? – Шерлок пригвоздил веселящегося рассказчика взглядом к месту, но на того это подействовало мало. 

\- А что я еще могу подумать? Ричи, который вставал, только когда на улице темнеет, вдруг в семь утра сбегает из лондонского отеля? Ричи, который не мог шагу ступить по улице, чтобы его не узнали, внезапно две недели неуловимым шатается по стране? Особенно в родном Блэквуде, где его каждая собака знает? Мне мало верится в эту историю. Я более чем уверен, что машину пригнали к Севернскому мосту, потому что слишком много шума было вокруг исчезновения Ричи. Свидетелей купили, подсказали им, о чем говорить… А сам Ричи наверняка еще первого числа встретился с Боженькой на небесах, если он, конечно, еще верил в Боженьку. 

\- Почему вы не рассказали об этом двадцать лет назад? – поинтересовался Шерлок. 

\- Я не рассказал? – усмехнулся Стивенс. – Я все рассказал, но, подписывая показания, не обнаружил ни слова из своего рассказа. Сначала я возмущался, а потом почувствовал облегчение. И даже обрадовался. Не придется бояться, что одним прекрасным вечерком меня прирежут в подворотне во имя освобождения Уэльса. И воцарения Блейков, естественно. 

Шерлок неожиданно направился к выходу, всем своим видом давая понять, что он здесь уже все закончил. И Джон с готовностью вскочил с дивана, отставляя чашку с так и не выпитым кофе. 

\- Все? – удивился Стивенс. – Ну… хорошо, что вы со всем этим собираетесь делать? 

\- Искать Ричи Эдвардса, - отрезал Шерлок. 

\- Где? В царстве водяного царя? 

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Холмс. – Я так полагаю, где-нибудь рядом с Джонатаном Блейком. 

Стивенс поджал губы, явно сожалея, что потратил время на сумасшедших. Но у выхода он еще раз подал голос: 

\- Вы совсем не удивились насчет Ричи и Джо, - он подмигнул. – Играете за ту же команду? 

Холмс не удостоил его ответом. 

\- Мы не пара, - дернул плечом Уотсон. 

Раньше он сказал бы «мы не геи». Но сейчас он ясно понимал, что как раз это не имеет никакого значения. 

Ночью Джон проснулся от кошмара. Во сне он опять стоял на кладбище рядом с могильной плитой и умолял о чуде. Шерлок подошел сзади и деловито начал заталкивать ошеломленного Джона под камень, вжимая его, вплавляя в холодный мрамор… 

Джон сел на кровати, буквально отдирая от взмокшей кожи прилипшую простыню. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Черт подери, он умолял о чуде, о воскрешении человека, которого любил. Но он не думал, что «чудо» станет частью хорошо продуманного плана. И теперь его мольбы и надежды выглядели такими глупыми, что хотелось обо всем забыть. Как о страшном сне.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующий день предполагался абсолютно таким же, однако они должны были не колесить по Лондону, а отправиться к станции Северн вью, где базировались хроникеры последних дней Ричи Эдвардса. Внезапно Уотсону показалась отвратительной мысль о том, что он снова будет молчаливой тенью маячить за спиной великого сыщика и задавать идиотские вопросы, в то время, как сам только и делает, что копается в событиях трехлетней давности, травя душу воспоминаниями. 

Поэтому Джон прикинулся больным. Сначала старательно не просыпался, затем в ванной натер глаза руками, чтобы они были красными, поминутно пил воду и, в конце концов, объявил Шерлоку, что он не может никуда ехать, ему слишком плохо. Шерлок пожал плечами, пробормотал что-то вроде «придется самому готовить бутерброды» и пошел к двери. Но на пороге остановился и обернулся, посмотрев не на Джона, старательно кутавшегося в одеяло, а куда-то сквозь него, и открыл было рот – несомненно, чтобы задать вопрос… И на какое-то мгновение Джон подумал, что вот он, момент настал, сейчас Шерлок озвучит тот самый вопрос, который должен был задать сразу же после возвращения, и они поговорят, наконец, начистоту… Но Холмс отмер через пять секунд, помотал головой в ответ на какой-то свой, внутренний вопрос и, развернувшись, вышел. Причудливый, нереальный мир, в котором жил Уотсон в последнюю пару месяцев, дал было трещину. Но со стуком закрывшейся двери он вновь обрел непробиваемость и монолитность. 

Перекусив, Джон открыл было ноутбук, чтобы начать в блоге рассказ по нынешнему делу, однако его мысли почему-то не укладывались в стандартные фразы, а те, что укладывались, постить было никак нельзя. Поэтому он весь день бродил по новостным сайтам, почитал забавные разборки на форуме, созданном в честь великого консультирующего детектива, а потом несколько часов складывал он-лайн пазлы, выбирая самые невинные и пасторальные изображения. Он тупо двигал квадратики, мало следя за процессом. Главный пазл в его голове никак не складывался – он и Шерлок. 

Раньше квадратики сами вставали на нужные места, а теперь у него создавалось такое впечатление, что некоторых нужных частей просто нет. Их подменили, подсунув какие-то другие, и эти подмененные части просто сводили его с ума. Он никак не понимал, как можно вернуться через три года, наспех извиниться и вести себя так, как будто ничего не произошло. Ждать, что все станет по-прежнему. Не то, чтобы он не простил Холмса – простил, конечно, затаенная злоба или обида была не в его характере, он привык все конфликты решать прямо, с помощью пистолета или кулака… но сейчас между ним и Шерлоком, черт возьми, не было конфликта. Была просто пропасть размером в три года. 

Шерлок вернулся поздно вечером, когда Джон уже начал изображать, что ложится спать. Безусловно, спать бы он не стал, пока не вернется Холмс, но показывать это ему страшно не хотелось. Поэтому когда Шерлок вошел в гостиную, в первом часу ночи, Джон сделал вид, что его застали по пути в свою комнату. Халат он надел заранее. 

\- Джон, я так и знал, что ты не спишь, - сказал возбужденно Шерлок. – Съездил я, можно сказать, зря, ничего нового мне не рассказали, кроме того, что уже было записано в протоколах в 1995 году. Но кое-что интересное нарисовалось помимо этого. Садись, я сейчас тебе расскажу. 

Три года назад Холмс предпочитал, чтобы подробности его действий узнавались только потом, после триумфального рассказа и разоблачения главного злодея. А сейчас он захотел, чтобы Уотсон узнал о ходе расследования. Джон так удивился, что беспрекословно подчинился, сев на диван. Он сам себе напомнил послушного ученика. 

Однако учитель не вынул конспекта уроков – зачем, он всегда отлично все помнил.   
Шерлок подошел к черепу, машинально погладил его, сморщился, словно проводя моментальную инвентаризацию фактов в своей голове, и начал быстро говорить: 

\- Ничего нового я не узнал. Все свидетели либо дословно повторяют, что уже говорили ранее дознавателю, либо забывают половину. И это вполне естественно через двадцать лет. Наш парень, съездив в Блэквуд, в дом своих родителей, объявился в отеле у Севернского моста. Хотя отель в этом случае – сильно сказано. Все равно, что забегаловку у Анджело назвать рестораном. 

Джон усмехнулся. А Анджело считает Шерлока своим лучшим другом, не зная, как тот отзывается о деле всей его жизни. Но Шерлок и друзья – это всегда было смешно. Тем более, не совсем друзья, а… соседи. Да, соседи. Остановившиеся у пограничной полосы. 

\- …миссис Бартка, владелица этого пансиона, утверждает, что Ричи Эдвардс поселился у нее 14-го числа, заплатил вперед за неделю, но 17-го числа как уехал на своей машине, так и не вернулся. Нашедший у моста машину с включенным двигателем Джерп Смит был постояльцем того самого отеля – в то время, сейчас он супруг миссис Бартка, которая не взяла фамилию Смит из-за неблагозвучности, что за бред. Все складывается один к одному, вот только Джимми Джойс, парень из соседней деревни, тот самый, который видел Эдвардса, поднимающегося по мосту 17-го, куда-то исчез. Говорят, уехал в Кардифф. А я бы поставил на то, что этот парень отчалил куда-нибудь в Гонолулу и пропивает там деньги, пожертвованные ему Ричи Эдвардсом за свидетельство о своей гибели. 

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Джона, который понятливо закивал головой. Правда, во время рассказа Шерлока у него возникло какое-то странное чувство неправильности. Но оно было скорее на грани подсознания, и Джон не стал его озвучивать. 

\- Правда, вот что интересно! – Шерлок внезапно взял и запрыгнул с ногами на диван, вероятно, чтобы вещать откуда-то сверху, как оратор. – Интересная личность этот Джимми Джойс. О нем прекрасно знают в ближайших деревнях. Правда, в одной уверены, что Джимми жил во второй деревне, а во второй – что в первой. Все знают, что парень дал решающие показания, убедившие местную полицию в самоубийстве рок-звезды, но вот почему-то никто его особо не видел и даже описать не может. На какую мысль это наводит? 

\- Ты же сказал, что этому парню заплатили за его сведения… - развел руками Джон. 

\- Нет! – вскинул длинный палец к потолку Шерлок. – Вполне возможно, даже и не платили. А просто дали такое задание. Так и вижу уши братца, торчащие из этого дела! 

Холмс-младший с удовольствием рассмеялся, щелкнув пальцами обеих рук. Уотсон невольно улыбнулся. 

\- Пора потревожить Майкрофта, у него какой-то очень большой интерес во всей этой истории! – Шерлок обернулся к Джону. – Ты собирался спать, так ведь? Ты иди, я не задерживаю. Мне просто нужно было сформулировать свои мысли, а ты хороший слушатель. 

\- И послушный, - добавил про себя Джон, поднимаясь по лестнице. И только в этот момент он сообразил, что показалось ему таким неправильным в рассказе Шерлока. Имя главного свидетеля. Ну, если бы его звали Франц Кафка, все стало бы слишком очевидным… 

* 

Утро для Джона началось так же, как все утра в течение последних двух месяцев. Он просыпался ровно в половину восьмого и автоматически начинал собираться в клинику. Хотя практику он оставил сразу же после триумфального возвращения Шерлока, уведомившего своего соседа, что работать ему теперь вовсе не нужно. 

Джон уже дошел до ванной комнаты, спросонья прикидывая, сколько у него сегодня пациентов по записи, успеет ли он перекусить дома, как слишком знакомый голос заставил его остановиться. И Джона охватило резкое чувство дежа вю – то же самое происходило совсем недавно, несколько дней назад. 

Внизу в гостиной сидел очень рассерженный человек, который в данный момент сообщал своему собеседнику, что из-за этого разговора задерживается невероятно важное совещание по вопросу забастовки в метрополитене. Майкрофт Холмс цедил слова сквозь зубы: 

\- Ты представляешь себе, во сколько миллионов убытков выливается наш с тобой разговор? 

\- Выполни мою просьбу – и сведешь расходы правительства к минимуму, - улыбнулся Холмс, и Джон наверху чуть ему не зааплодировал. 

\- Что за просьба? – все так же сквозь зубы спросил Майкрофт. 

\- Я хочу поговорить с Джонатаном Блейком, - Шерлок ответил моментально, едва дав брату закончить свой вопрос. Джон, стараясь ступать бесшумно, подошел ближе к лестнице. Майкрофт потрясенно молчал несколько секунд, затем резко ответил, уже вполне отчетливо артикулируя: 

\- Нет, это невозможно. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что для меня нет ничего невозможного, - отчеканил Шерлок, и Джон едва не зажал себе рот рукой, так ему хотелось подтвердить эти слова. 

\- Поверь, но это действительно невозможно, - Майкрофт, видимо, пришел в себя, его голос звучал привычно насмешливо. 

\- Он… умер? – осторожно осведомился Шерлок. 

\- Нет, живее всех живых. 

\- Скрывается? 

\- Тоже мимо, последние двадцать лет он не менял места своего проживания. 

Братья перебрасывались репликами, словно фехтовали. Пока на каждый выпад Шерлока Майкрофт отвечал уколом. 

\- Вы заставили его молчать? – очередной вопрос детектива-консультанта. 

\- Он сам ни с кем не общается, - снисходительно парировал Майкрофт. 

\- Тогда давай мне адрес, а потом посмотрим, будет ли он разговаривать, - Шерлок был спокоен и деловит. 

\- Это бесполезно, - а старший-то брат уже начал уговаривать младшего. 

\- Майкрофт, - продолжал напирать Шерлок. 

\- Это бессмысленная попытка, поверь, - вздохнул Майкрофт. Но услышал в ответ: 

\- Хорошо, придется идти сложным путем. Пресса до сих пор спит и видит материал, вскрывающий загадку исчезновения Ричарда Эдвар… 

\- Он в Блэквуде, - Майкрофт не дал договорить младшему. 

\- Вот как?.. – протянул Шерлок. – Адрес, Майкрофт, адрес. 

\- Тебе хватит информации, что он в Блэквуде. Найти несложно, - Майкрофт встал, затем заявил негодующим тоном: 

\- Если Лондон на несколько недель лишится своего метро, я объявлю, что именно ты – тому виной. 

\- Отлично, тогда я снова стану главным злодеем Англии, - легко согласился Шерлок, Джон не видел его в это мгновенье, но прекрасно представлял себе, как тот сейчас улыбается, не разжимая губ. Как всегда, когда все складывается так, как он хочет. Что ж, значит, сегодня его ждет путешествие в Блэквуд. Он смотрел на карте, это юг Уэльса, Холмс опять вернется домой ночью… Стоп. Джон одернул сам себя. Смотрел на карте? Когда он успел проверить, где находится маленькая уэльская деревушка? Ну да, идиотский вопрос, Блэквуд – это место, где родился Ричи Эдвардс. И это место, куда Эдвардс заезжал в последние дни перед своей так называемой гибелью. Возможно, он ездил не посмотреть на дом своего детства, а навестить Джо Блейка. 

И внезапно Джон Уотсон почувствовал то, что давно не ощущал, - азарт. Вероятно, потому что он смог кое о чем догадаться сам. Всегда приятно ощущать себя умным человеком. Хотя бы на десять процентов интеллекта Холмса. Он-то наверняка сразу понял связь между последним путешествием Ричи Эдвардса и местом жительства Джо Блейка. Ну, ему полагается. А что полагается честному солдату? Наверное, отправиться защищать некоего не в меру резвого детектива, который запросто сунет нос к Блейкам, которые попытались устранить одну «звезду» - не погнушаются и второй. Кроме того, Джон не стал от себя скрывать, на этот раз ему действительно хотелось поехать. Забыв об утреннем туалете, он независимо прошагал вниз и так же независимо поинтересовался у Шерлока, когда они отправляются в Блэквуд. 

\- Ты поедешь? – спросил Холмс, не глядя на Уотсона, а уставившись куда-то в потолок. – Теперь твое состояние… лучше? 

Джон так и знал, что Шерлок не поведется на его детские отмазы, в голосе детектива звучала насмешка. Сторонний наблюдатель ни за что бы ее не услышал, но Джон слишком хорошо изучил все интонации Шерлока. 

\- Лучше, - проворчал он, опять направляясь в ванную, не ответив на первый вопрос. Но Шерлок не стал переспрашивать, известив доктора, что через полчаса он должен быть в машине. Джон знал, что полчаса по-шерлоковски – это максимум 20 минут, поэтому завтракал он уже в машине, благо как всегда был пассажиром. Шерлок, которого во время расследования аппетит оставлял в покое полностью, закатил глаза, увидев огромный бутерброд с индейкой, который Джон вытащил из рюкзака. 

\- Что? – прочавкал Уотсон, впившись зубами в мясо. 

\- Ничего, - моментально ответил Шерлок. – Я просто подумал, велики ли твои запасы, вероятно, в Блэквуде нам еще предстоит как следует поискать Джо Блейка. Что-то мне не нравится готовность, с какой Майкрофт сдал нам этого паренька. Тут кроется какой-то подвох. 

Джон ответил только через пару минут, когда прожевал замечательный бутерброд: 

\- Какой подвох, может быть, Джо Блейк там мэр или просто хорошо известный житель. Живет себе и забыл совсем про всяких эдвардсов, рок-группы и прочую блажь молодости. Вероятно, это просто тупик, - пробормотал он, чувствуя, как нега счастливой сытости наваливается на него, и зевнул. 

Шерлок покосился на него: 

\- То-то ты взял пистолет в гости к этому счастливому и довольному жизнью горожанину. 

\- Пистолет я взял потому, что некий единственный в мире консультирующий детектив способен найти неприятности на свою задницу даже в Диснейленде, - отмахнулся от него довольный жизнью в данный момент Уотсон. 

\- Я никогда не был в Диснейленде, - указал ему Шерлок, - и не соби… 

\- А если бы был, наверняка бы довел до белого каления сказочных героев, утверждая, что их не существует. И мне бы пришлось спасать тебя от толпы разъяренных Белоснежек и Микки-Маусов, - пробормотал Джон, проваливаясь в дремоту. 

Очнулся он через пару часов, когда далеко позади остались индустриальные районы Лондона, и даже Англия, похоже, унеслась в синюю даль. По обочинам дороги тянулись пасторальные пейзажи Уэльса, несколько однообразные и унылые, но все равно вселяющие умиротворение и даже заставляющие радоваться жизни. Джон пошевелился, подвигал затекшими плечами и с удовольствием полюбовался на милых овечек, пасшихся на лужайке, огороженной колючей проволокой. 

Шерлок заметил его движение и язвительно сообщил, что раз Спящая Красавица уже проснулась, ей придется выполнять функции гида и расспрашивать жителей Блэквуда, как можно найти Джо Блейка. Джон, хорошее настроение которого вряд ли получилось бы сбить простой язвительностью, мирно сообщил ему, что наверняка вся эта загадка с адресом разрешится, едва они въедут в Блэквуд. 

Однако загадка решилась еще раньше, на подъезде к месту назначения. Дорога неожиданно раздвоилась, а указатели проинформировали, что с левой стороны находится город Блэквуд, а с правой – некая усадьба с тем же названием. Не отвлекаясь на рассуждения и разговоры, Шерлок резко вырулил направо. Эта дорога оказалась куда уже, по обочинам, совсем близко к дороге, росли густые кусты, кое-где их ветки даже соединялись вверху, образуя что-то вроде ворот, и у Джона возникло впечатление, что впереди не хватает только суетливо бегущего кролика. С Холмсом своими мыслями он не поделился. Отвык, понимаете, за три года. Зато внимательно проследил за тем, куда они едут. Аллея привела их на большой луг, посередине которого стоял особняк. Вернее, скорее всего это был особняк – из-за высокой глухой каменной стены видно было только крышу. Массивные ворота тоже оказались заперты. 

Шерлок поставил машину прямо у ворот, чтобы, не вставая с шоферского сиденья, можно было прочитать вывеску. Джон тоже вытянул шею и увидел большую надпись: «Психиатрическая клиника «Блэквуд». 

\- Черт! – Холмс раздраженно ударил рукой по рулю. – Чертов Майкрофт! Вот почему он так легко дал мне этот адрес. Сейчас окажется, что здесь охрана покруче спецагентов Моссада, и мы будем рады вернуться в Лондон хотя бы в полной комплектации. 

\- Ты уверен? – обеспокоенно спросил Джон. – Может быть, тогда не стоит и заходить? Пригрози Майкрофту, пусть он тебе сам организует встречу. 

\- Этот идиотизм, который я сейчас услышал, мог высказать только ты! – взорвался раздраженный Шерлок. Но Джон не обиделся, он даже облегченно выдохнул: наконец-то он услышал что-то знакомое, надоели эти па-де-де вокруг друг друга. Но Холмс немедленно пошел на попятную: 

\- Мы сможем уехать сразу же, как только почувствуем опасность. Но сейчас… стоит попытаться. 

Джон только кивнул и вышел из машины, чтобы нажать на кнопку звонка. Ворота приоткрылись через десять минут – Уотсон засекал – и пропустили человека, одетого в белый халат, скорее всего врача. Внешность местный доктор имел такую непримечательную, что ее нельзя было вспомнить, проговорив с ним и несколько часов. Это откровенно напрягало. 

\- Господа, здравствуйте! – произнес врач, радушно улыбаясь. – Вы подъехали к психиатрической лечебнице Блэквуд. У вас есть определенная цель, или вы заблудились и ищете дорогу в другую сторону? В любом случае, мы будем рады вам помочь. 

\- Мы хотим увидеть Джо Блейка, - мрачно сказал Шерлок, сразу взяв быка за рога. 

\- Если это возможно, мы бы были вам очень благодарны, - поспешил скрасить грубость Холмса Джон. 

Но врач лишь пожал плечами: 

\- Нас предупредили, что у Джонатана будут посетители. Насколько я помню, вы первые за десять лет. 

 

\- За десять лет? – Джон не смог скрыть удивления. И сроком, и откровенностью доктора, и тем, что им не пришлось отстреливаться от разъяренных охранников. 

Психиатр кивнул: 

\- Его семья присылает подарки на день рождения и Рождество, но лично их здесь не было с 2001 года. Я, конечно, не знаю, насколько их посещение было бы полезно для господина Блейка, а вот некоторые подарки оказываются весьма кстати. Например, замечательная кровать с высокой спинкой и бортиками. Когда к больному применяется жесткая вязка, такая кровать исключает возможность падения с нее. 

Он смиренно улыбнулся – совсем как бойцовая собака, скрывающая острые клыки за мягкими губами. Затем, не говоря ни слова, пошел обратно, не закрыв за собой ворота. Джон и Шерлок, тревожно переглянувшись, поспешили за ним. Тот уверенно шагал вперед – по посыпанным белым песком дорожкам, вычерчивавшим четкие прямые линии среди клумб и газонов, на которых еще, правда, не было зеленой травы. Здесь, внутри, все выглядело еще более умиротворяющее и пасторально, чем снаружи. А еще было очень тихо, и эту ленивую тишину нарушали лишь еле слышные звуки какого-то разговора, по направлению к которым они как раз и шли. 

Уже ближе выяснилось, что это не совсем разговор: миловидная молодая женщина лет тридцати в костюме санитарки читала вслух книгу человеку, сидевшему в кресле-каталке. Оно было повернуто к ним спинкой, и Уотсон видел только макушку с неряшливо причесанными седыми волосами. Когда они подошли еще ближе, Джон узнал книгу. Это был модный детектив, а он читал сейчас в основном детективы, надо же было набираться опыта. Разгадка в книге оказалась, на его взгляд, довольно очевидной, значит, Шерлоку не стоило даже рассказывать фабулу. Впрочем, фабула уже давно испарилась из головы Уотсона, за исключением одного момента, крепко засевшего в мозгу. Виновных в гибели маленького мальчика разоблачили, потому что тот был аккуратно причесан. Только родная мать могла озаботиться тем, как ее ребенок будет выглядеть после смерти… 

О прическе человека, сидевшего в кресле, явно не слишком беспокоились. Некоторые пряди спутались так, что навести порядок могли только ножницы. Впрочем, это было дело врачей этой больницы. И Джон не понял, в чем дело, когда их провожатый остановился у этой парочки. Медсестра немедленно опустила книжку. 

\- Мэри, - сказал врач, - познакомьте наших гостей с мистером Блейком. Вы можете отвечать на любые их вопросы, конечно, в пределах своей компетенции. Если я понадоблюсь, я в своем кабинете. 

Мэри приветливо кивнула Шерлоку с Джоном, а потом одним махом – руки были явно натренированы – развернула к ним кресло: 

\- Познакомьтесь, господа, Джонатан Блейк. 

И Уотсон машинально отступил на шаг назад. 

Вероятно, этот мужчина, сидевший в кресле, был красивым юным пареньком… но лет пятьдесят назад, а никак не двадцать. Смотреть на него было откровенно страшно, даже Джону, который видел людей, у которых взрывом сносило пол-лица. Мужчина отвесил челюсть и вывалил язык на весь подбородок, так что он касался клочковатой седой бороды. Слюна не капала, она струилась по подбородку, и Уотсон сглотнул, стараясь подавить тошноту. Больной постоянно трясся, хватался рукой за подбородок и размазывал слюну по лицу. 

\- Послушайте, вы нам морочите голову! – возмущенно сказал Уотсон. – Джонатану Блейку сейчас сорок лет, а этому человеку как минимум 60… 

\- Но, тем не менее, это Джонатан Блейк, - задумчиво произнес Холмс, и Уотсон пораженно спросил: 

\- Что? 

\- Это Джонатан Блейк, он похож на свои фотографии двадцатилетней давности. 

\- Джонатан Блейк, - подтвердила девушка. – Жаль, что он в таком состоянии. Но я здесь работаю уже почти пять лет, и за это время у него не было и проблеска. Понимаете, у него необратимые повреждения мозга. Да это и немудрено, учитывая, что с ним делали. 

Джон быстро подошел и присел перед больным, автоматически производя первичный осмотр – самые привычные действия врача общей практики. Пульс-глаза-язык-рот-кожный покров…На первый взгляд, мужчина был абсолютно здоров физически. 

\- Что с ним делали? – поинтересовался Уотсон, вставая с колен. – Вы имеете в виду лечение, так ведь? 

\- Сейчас такие методы уже осуждены, запрещены и все такое, - объяснила медсестра, катавшая Джонатана Блейка в кресле взад и вперед. – А 20 лет назад это еще было в порядке вещей. Лечить нетрадиционную ориентацию электрошоком. 

Она замолчала на секунду, а потом посмотрела прямо в глаза Джону: 

\- Представьте себе, всего 20 лет назад. Мракобесие и тупость. Его родители были уверены, что можно сделать сыночка «правильным». Стоит только нажать на волшебную кнопку, - и она сделала такой жест, словно опускала вниз тумблер. 

Сорокалетний старик в кресле замычал, закрыл голову руками и начал трястись, повторяя «Bdow. Bdow. BDOW!!!!» 

\- Что это? – шагнул вперед Уотсон. Что за издевательства, он должен был помочь человеку. 

\- На самом деле, он говорит «No», - безмятежно пояснила сиделка. – Но у него уровень развития сейчас – где-то два года, не больше. Вероятно, где-то в подсознании он хранит воспоминания о том, как ему раз за разом расплавляли мозги. Вот и не хочет повторить подобное. 

И тут заговорил Шерлок, все это время стоявший на безопасном расстоянии от жертвы карательной психиатрии и ее апологетов: 

\- Так, хватит эффектных демонстраций. Мисс… Мэри, мы поняли, что этого человека к разумной жизни уже вернуть не удастся. Тогда расскажите мне о другом. Ваш босс сказал, что к мистеру Блейку последние десять лет никто не приходил. А как бы нам узнать, что было перед этим? Или этот вопрос не в вашей компетенции? 

Девушка словно не заметила иронии, спокойно ответив: 

\- Почему же, мне поручили ответить на этот вопрос, если он будет задан. Джонатан Лливелин Блейк был помещен в «Блэквуд» в январе 1995 года. С тех пор его посещали исключительно родители – до января 2001 года. Также в феврале 1995 года был зарегистрирован посетитель по имени Ричард Эдвардс. А в марте того же года посетитель по имени Джеймисон Джойс. 

\- Как-как? – ошарашенно переспросил Джон. Шерлок же только поднял брови, демонстрируя и удивление, и в то же время знание, что именно это имя прозвучит. 

\- Джеймисон Джойс, - отчетливо произнесла девушка. Ее пациент в каталке неожиданно улыбнулся одной стороной рта и начал дергаться, выставляя вперед правое плечо. Выглядело это жутковато, поэтому Джон предпочел смотреть не на него, а на своего напарника. 

\- Хорошо, - Шерлок неожиданно выпрямился и пошагал к выходу из клиники. 

«О господи, пресвятая мать Мария», - взмолился Джон, понимая, что ему опять придется сейчас извиняться за Шерлока. 

\- Простите, пожалуйста, что побеспо… - начал было он, но девушка прервала его: 

\- Не стоит благодарностей. Я всего лишь делаю свою работу. 

При этом она так выделила голосом слово «работа», что у Джона создалось четкое впечатление: на самом деле работает эта девушка вовсе не в психиатрической клинике.


	7. Chapter 7

Он продолжал думать о медсестре, когда они уже выехали на федеральную трассу, кстати, поверни они вправо – вырулили бы к Северну. Джон уже пожалел, что вчера решил отсидеться дома. Ему нравился воздух – все вокруг было словно пропитано весной, воздух стал резким, острым, свежестью резал легкие. При вдохе слегка кружилась голова, и Уотсон снова и снова вдыхал полной грудью. И сразу же закашлялся, когда Холмс выдал фразу: 

\- Вот она, эта ваша любовь. 

Откашлявшись, Джон боязливо посмотрел в сторону Шерлока, угрюмо глядевшего на дорогу, и переспросил: 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Шерлок изобразил улыбку – карикатурно, одними губами, Уотсону от одного ее вида стало плохо. А Холмс продолжал: 

\- Итак, родители готовили Джо Блейку блестящее будущее. Королевское будущее, я бы сказал. А когда тот не оправдал их ожиданий, решили, что проще будет его вылечить. Несколько разрядов – и красивый мальчик превращается в уродливого старика. Иногда люди восстанавливаются после лечения электрошоком, но этому парню явно не повезло. Он пострадал за любовь, получается. И что он сейчас имеет? Он потерял то, чего даже не понимает. Сейчас он не в состоянии понять ничего. Брось он нашего музыканта – все блага мира были бы ему доступны. А сейчас все эти блага ему никуда не сдались, он думает только о том, как попозже лечь спать. А господин Эдвардс сейчас где-нибудь на Кубе крутит с пышными танцовщицами. 

\- Почему ты так думаешь? – напряженно спросил Уотсон. 

\- Ну, он же не объявился здесь и не попытался пробиться к своей вечной любви. 

\- Он попытался, но, видать, парень уже тогда ничего не соображал. 

Джону вдруг стало совершенно необходимо защитить чужие чувства. 

\- Ну и что, стоила эта любовь того, чтобы превратиться в овощ? Что ты скажешь, Джон? – Холмс был прекрасно-снисходителен. 

Но Уотсон уже не обращал на него внимания. Джон пристально высматривал, где они едут, чтобы можно было остановить машину в более удобном месте. Не у знака пешеходного перехода и не рядом с лужей. 

Шерлок все же попытался привлечь его внимание. 

\- Джон? Ты не будешь так добр ответить? 

\- Останови здесь. 

\- Я не таксист. 

\- Я заметил, да. Открой дверь. Это все надо было прекратить с самого начала. 

Уотсон почти выскочил из машины, которая тут же прибавила скорость и скрылась за домами. 

У отставного военного врача Джона Уотсона не было друзей, к которым он мог пойти прямо сейчас, не было с собой денег, чтобы снять номер даже в самом захудалом отеле, не было желания мириться с сестрой, у которой он мог переночевать. За шиворот его зеленой куртки текли потоки дождевой воды. И при этом он испытывал такое огромное облегчение, что мог расцеловать всех вокруг и отправиться ночевать на лавочке в Гайд-парке. 

Когда он выскакивал из-под козырька над входом в метро, его за руку кто-то схватил. Огромный неопрятный субъект пробасил: 

\- Что, зажмешь фунт на выпивку бывшему военному? 

Джон схватился ладонью за подбородок, рассмеялся, порылся в кармане и нашел смятый фунт. Сунув купюру недовольно буркнувшему мужику, он лишил себя возможности хоть что-то съесть на ужин, да и вообще последних денег. Бездомный и голодный, он был счастлив, как уже давно не был. 

*** 

Когда Шерлок Холмс появился в его кабинете в одиночестве, без неизменного спокойного спутника, встающего за правым плечом, словно ангел-хранитель, инспектор Лестрейд был неимоверно удивлен. И, первым делом, не дав детективу и рта раскрыть, осведомился: 

\- Что с Джоном? Он здоров? 

\- Я не знаю, - дернул плечом Холмс недовольно. 

\- Ты не знаешь? - Лестрейд даже подался вперед. - Что это значит? Где он? 

\- Второй раз отвечаю - не знаю. Доктор Уотсон больше не снимает со мной квартиру, он решил переехать к сестре. 

Со скандального возвращения Шерлока прошла всего пара-тройка месяцев, а Грегори уже успел заново привыкнуть к беспокойной парочке. Да, с ними было непросто, но они давно стали константой в этом непостоянном мире. И теперь понятие об устоях этого мира у Лестрейда сильно пошатнулось. 

\- Чушь, - попытался возразить он, но встретил уничижающий взгляд младшего Холмса и стушевался. 

\- Чушь - это твое стремление влезть не в свое дело, - отрезал тот. 

Лестрейд выругался про себя. Он в последнее время постоянно забывал, что только один из братьев Холмс - настоящий человек. У второго же, видимо, мозги развивались за счет души. Чем больше гениальности - тем меньше человечности. Как детектив, Холмс невероятен, Грегори не мог не признать его чрезвычайную полезность при расследовании преступлений. Но, с другой стороны, такого полицейского к себе в управление он бы не взял ни за какие деньги. Еще с учебы он четко запомнил одну вещь: полиция сильна командной игрой. Именно поэтому они всегда побеждают - потому что стоят друг за друга горой. Человек, который всех других называет идиотами, даже если это правда, в коллективе будет только вреден, неважно, насколько он гениален. 

Грегори Лестрейд почувствовал иррациональную обиду за Джона Уотсона. Вот кто совсем не заслужил, чтобы с ним обращались, как с тряпкой. Он сухо спросил детектива: 

\- Что тебе от меня понадобилось? 

Холмс спокойно сел на край стола, покачал ногой и произнес: 

\- Мне нужны координаты констебля Колина МакИнтайра. В 1995 году он служил в городском отделении Кардиффа. 18 февраля он брал показания у Джима Джойса по поводу возможного самоубийства Ричарда Эдвардса. Это были главные показания, на которых базировалась полиция, делая заявление в прессе, что произошло, скорее всего, самоубийство. Потом всем нам известное ведомство замяло дальнейшее расследование, как я понимаю, оно не было заинтересовано в скандале с Блейками. Обвинить Блейков в убийстве человека, не имея на то достаточных улик, значило бы выставить их в роли несчастных и гонимых. Общественное мнение на стороне сепаратистов - это кошмарный сон Майкрофта, правда? 

Грегори поморщился. Был у него один пунктик: он не совался в дела Майкрофта. И вовсе не потому, что не хотел знать лишнего или не хотел почувствовать себя ущербным рядом с человеком, занимающимся такими масштабными делами. Грегори опасался другого: что начнет вникать в проблемы, которыми ведает Майкрофт, а там... Лестрейд прекрасно представлял себе, насколько это грязное дело - политика. И он меньше всего жаждал, чтобы в его хрупкое личное счастье вторгалось непонимание по каким-либо... общественным вопросам. А это непонимание могло возникнуть, он знал свою долбаную принципиальность и служебное рвение Майкрофта. Поэтому он старательно пропускал мимо ушей и глаз все те толики информации, которые ему невольно попадались. И Грегори Лестрейд сделал вид, что не узнал фамилию Блейк, хотя в последнее время не раз слышал ее в телефонных разговорах Холмса-старшего. 

\- Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, - буркнул он Шерлоку. - Ни с какими сепаратистами я дел не веду. Если ты не в курсе, то это - сфера деятельности МИ-5 с довольно давнего времени. 

\- Меня не волнуют сепаратисты, мне нужен адрес и телефон бывшего констебля МакИнтайра. Мне сообщили в полиции Кардиффа, что этот человек вышел на пенсию больше пятнадцати лет назад. Я не сомневаюсь, что Скотланд-ярд хранит информацию обо всех своих сотрудниках, в том числе и о бывших. 

Лестрейд неохотно подвинул стул к компьютеру. 

\- А зачем мне нужно делиться с тобой этой информацией? - поинтересовался он, уже запрашивая доступ к сайту архива. 

\- У тебя висит дело Марка Солберга, - немедленно ответил Холмс, от нетерпения постукивая пальцами по бедру. 

\- И констебль МакИнтайр, безусловно, владеет чрезвычайно важной информацией... - съязвил Лестрейд, хотя его сердце лихорадочно забилось при упоминании имени Марка Солберга. Хотя парень и обосновался в Брикстоне, неожиданно оказалось, что у него очень приличные родители со связями, спонсировавшие безумные увлечения сынка. Эти родители теперь пытались любыми способами оказать на него давление, строча везде жалобы, что Скотланд-ярд тормозит расследование гибели их сына. Лестрейд никак не мог внушить им, что подобные, «наркоманские», как он их назвал, убийства - по большей части «висяки». Тут и длинные руки Майкрофта не помогут, бесполезно. 

\- Да, констебль владеет и даже не представляет, насколько важной, - отрезал Шерлок. Он кинул взгляд в сторону, и Лестрейд сразу понял: это был привычный взгляд Холмса в поиске поддержки. Уотсон обычно в этот момент многозначительно хмыкал и кивал. Все это значило только одно - доктор ушел от Шерлока, и это была вовсе не инициатива детектива. Нет, Лестрейд не владел дедукцией, он просто достаточно пожил на этом свете и в человеческих отношениях тоже понимал немало, что бы там ни говорила его бывшая жена. Шерлок нуждался в докторе, возможно, не догадываясь, насколько сильно. Или отказываясь догады... 

Программа пискнула, сигнализируя, что искомый объект найден. Грегори задумчиво посмотрел на экран компьютера: там крупными буквами был написан адрес Колина МакИнтайра. Интерфейс программы был сделан в старинные времена, еще под DOS, и Лестрейда всегда забавляло, какими архаичными выглядят данные архива. 

Грегори потянул было к себе листок из стопки бумаги, чтобы написать на нем адрес, но Шерлок рукой прижал его локоть к столу. 

\- Что? - оторопел инспектор. 

\- Где он живет? - спросил Холмс, глядя в потолок. 

\- Это пригород Лондона, полчаса езды... 

\- Отлично, - Шерлок отпустил его руку и хлопнул в ладоши. - Едем немедленно! 

\- Что значит «едем»? - нахмурился Лестрейд, уже, впрочем, и так все поняв. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной, - пожал плечами детектив. - Давай, не будем упускать время... 

\- Хочешь сделать из меня второго Джона? - усмехнулся Лестрейд, запихивая однако листок обратно в пачку. - Не получится - я не умею настолько тобой восхищаться. 

Он, собственно, и ждал, что его реплика прозвучит жестоко. Но Холмс дернулся так, что сшиб со стола пачку документов. Лестрейд вздохнул и полез под стол собирать бумаги. Шерлок же так и остался сидеть на столе, даже не подумав помочь полицейскому. Он только терпеливо объяснял: 

\- Бывший полицейский будет разговаривать только с полицейским. Констебль привык проверять документы, я уверен. Это обычные люди дрожат, только увидев полицейское удостоверение. МакИнтайр же обязательно досконально его осмотрит и запомнит даже номер, я не говорю уже о том обстоятельстве, что фотография в нем будет не моя. Как ты сказал, здесь всего полчаса езды. Поедем - и ты, может быть, получишь возможность самому раскрыть это преступление. 

Усаживаясь рядом с Холмсом, Лестрейд долго убеждал себя, что едет только потому, что так необходимо для раскрытия уголовного дела. То, что Майкрофт просил его по мере возможности приглядеть за непутевым братцем, безусловно, не имело никакого значения. 

*   
Инспектор Лестрейд никогда не видел, как Шерлок водит машину, поэтому даже удивился, что тот ехал на вполне приемлемой скорости, не нарушая никаких правил - пока детектив не пересек на красный свет перекресток, резко развернувшись перед самым носом у десятка разгневанных автомобилистов. 

\- Эй, - возмутился Лестрейд, отцепив руку от ручки сверху, - ты что делаешь? Мы нарушили одним махом десяток правил! 

\- Ну, - спокойно ответил Шерлок, - я оценил ситуацию, нашу скорость и положение других автомобилей в потоке движения... С нами ничего не должно было случиться. Но решающим фактом, конечно, стал настоящий инспектор полиции в машине, который всегда может сослаться на срочность нашего дела. 

Лестрейд тихо выругался и ничего не сказал. Внезапно из кармана Холмса раздался протяжный женский стон. Лестрейд закатил глаза - за все это время детектив так и не сменил рингтон на входящих эсэмэсках. 

Шерлок, не поворачивая головы, бросил через плечо: 

\- Достань у меня из кармана телефон. 

Лестрейд уточнил: 

\- Из кармана пальто? 

\- Брюк. 

\- Не буду, - решительно мотнул головой Грегори. 

\- Достань... пожалуйста, - неожиданно тихо попросил Шерлок, как будто ему это было очень важно. 

Лестрейд почувствовал укол совести, но не поддался этому внезапному чувству: 

\- Не хочу и не буду. Сам доставай. Или останавливайся сейчас, или подожди, пока не приедем. Это эсэмэс, она подождет. 

Холмс, закусив губу, продолжал рулить дальше, когда Лестрейд добавил: 

\- Повторяю, не пытайся сделать из меня заменитель Джона, не получится. 

Он пристально смотрел на Шерлока, на его длинный профиль с крупным носом, но лицо детектива не потеряло своей сосредоточенности и вообще никак не изменилось.


	8. Chapter 8

Необходимый адрес в Бромли они нашли очень быстро. Этот дом оказался одним из десятка ладных белых домиков, выстроившихся друг за другом в линию. Их разделяла только живая изгородь, в это время года коричневая, колючая и неаккуратная. Искомый дом был то ли шестым, то ли седьмым, к нему даже калитки не было, только узкий проход в живой изгороди. Рядом с самим домом стоял гараж, в котором что-то делал невысокий черноволосый мужчина лет сорока в кожаной куртке и грязных штанах. 

Пролетевший по тропинке к дому Шерлок крикнул человеку в гараже: 

\- Где можно найти Колина МакИнтайра? 

Мужчина загремел чем-то железным и махнул рукой в сторону входной двери в дом. «И правда, - подумал Лестрейд, - это, скорее, сын МакИнтайра. Тому лет шестьдесят сейчас должно быть». Он не обратил внимания на год рождения констебля МакИнтайра в личном деле, но был уверен, что эта деталь не ускользнула от внимания Шерлока, поэтому тот так уверенно забарабанил в дверь. Грегори подошел и со словами: «Зачем барабанить, когда есть звонок?» - ткнул пальцем в кнопку. 

\- Он не работает, дверь постоянно пинают, смотри внимательнее, - и Шерлок подкрепил стук внушительным пинком в дверь. Она приоткрылась минуты через две, совсем нешироко, и в проем высунулся невысокий пожилой мужчина как раз лет шестидесяти. Живот, обтянутый клетчатой рубахой и нависающий над брюками, появился на несколько секунд раньше своего хозяина. Отвисшие щеки и складки, расходящиеся вниз от губ, делали мужчину похожим на бульдога. 

\- Мистер МакИнтайр? - спросил инспектор, приветливо улыбаясь. Личное дело Колина МакИнтайра было весьма пухлым и под завязку забито благодарностями. Хотя он и не сумел подняться по карьерной лестнице так высоко, как тот же Грегори, Лестрейд все равно чувствовал к нему невольное уважение. Столько лет отдать полиции! 

Неожиданно Колин МакИнтайр попытался захлопнуть дверь прямо перед носом у визитеров, проворчав: 

\- Нету Колина, в город уехал. 

\- А вы тогда кто? - растерянно переспросил Лестрейд в закрывающуюся дверь. Вот только до конца захлопнуться ей не дала нога Шерлока: тот героически поставил ее в проем. 

\- Я его брат, - промежуток все сужался и сужался, грозя гибелью щегольскому ботинку Шерлока. Но в это время Холмс сделал то, чего инспектор, в принципе, от него ожидал. 

\- Нет, вы именно Колин МакИнтайр, - слегка скривившись, Холмс принялся за разоблачение. - Сегодня вы начали пить виски еще до завтрака. И сейчас вы пытаетесь скорее избавиться от нас, чтобы быстрее вернуться к своей бутылке. Вы начали пить сразу после того, как от вас ушла жена, судя по всему... - он огляделся, окинув взглядом запущенный участок, - около четырех-пяти лет назад. Она заподозрила вас в измене, подозрения несправедливые, но примирение так и не состоялось, и вы пьете, потому что думаете, что она вас пожалеет, проникнется чувством вины и... 

\- Кто ты такой, умник?! - неожиданно рявкнул МакИнтайр, распахивая дверь так широко, что та чуть не ударила Шерлока по носу. 

\- Я консультирую полицейское управление Скотланд-ярда, - уклончиво ответил Шерлок, кивая Лестрейду. Тот понял и вытащил удостоверение: 

\- Инспектор Лестрейд, сэр. Нам очень нужно задать вам один вопрос... 

МакИнтайр повертел в руках удостоверение, затем неожиданно освободил проем двери и поковылял вглубь дома, недовольно бормоча: 

\- Не знал, что Скотланд-ярд начал совать нос в личную жизнь своих собственных сотрудников... 

\- На самом деле я узнал о том, что ваша жена ушла... - начал было Шерлок, поспешивший за хозяином, но Лестрейд изо всех сил пихнул его в бок, заставляя замолчать. Холмс впечатался в стенку слишком узкого коридора, но возмущаться не стал, нахмурившись и взглянув вопросительно на инспектора. Тот лишь покачал головой: молчи, мол. 

Как ни странно, в комнате, куда МакИнтайр провел своих незваных гостей, было очень чисто и даже вполне комфортно, да и мебель, похоже, меняли совсем недавно. Лестрейд вспомнил любимую кровать с продавленным матрасом дома и погрустнел. 

\- Садитесь, - буркнул МакИнтайр, ткнув короткопалой рукой в сторону кресел. - Спрашивайте. 

Шерлок даже не стал присаживаться, сразу в лоб спросив: 

\- 18 февраля 1995 года вы допрашивали мужчину по имени Джеймс Джойс, который рассказал вам, что видел самоубийство Ричи Эдвардса, гитариста группы «Manic Street Preachers», который прыгнул с Севернского моста днем раньше. Я хотел бы узнать детали этого допроса, а также то, как вы нашли данного свидетеля, потому что кроме вас его никто не видел. 

МакИнтайр ошарашенно молчал несколько секунд, потом спросил: 

\- Вы что, издеваетесь? Вы пришли сюда спрашивать меня о том, что произошло двадцать лет назад, хотя я даже не помню, что со мной было вчера? - он хрипло расхохотался, однако смех этот был ненатуральным и даже каким-то жутковатым. - Не знаю я никакого Джойса! 

\- Вы лжете, - ровно сказал Шерлок, неприязненно глядя на бывшего полицейского. - У вас нет признаков ни старческой деменции, ни деградации алкоголика, хотя вы пьете очень много. Дело о возможном самоубийстве Ричарда Эдвардса было единственным громким делом в вашей карьере, и это вы уж никак не можете забыть. 

\- Вон!!! - заорал МаИнтайр, трясясь от ярости. - Еще ни один жалкий штатский не называл лжецом констебля МакИнтайра! 

Лестрейд испытывал жгучую симпатию к этому старому служаке, которому приходится терпеть оскорбления, но примирительно поднял руки ладонями вперед: 

\- Констебль, послушайте. Да успокойтесь вы. Послушайте, это очень важный вопрос. Вы же полицейский, а я отлично знаю, что полицейские бывшими не бывают. 

Хозяин дома хрипло дышал, явно стараясь успокоить себя, кровь постепенно отливала от побагровевших щек. 

\- Хорошо, - МакИнтайр взгромоздился на диван. - Я расскажу. Только тебе, - он ткнул пальцем в Лестрейда, - а не тебе, - махнул рукой в сторону Шерлока. - Понял?

Холмс независимо хмыкнул, но промолчал. И правильно, иначе бы у Лестрейда опять возникло желание впечатать его как следует в стену. 

\- Того парня я хорошо запомнил, потому что он был какой-то странный, - задумчиво сказал МакИнтайр, дыша как паровая машина. - Дерганый очень он был. Я сначала подумал, что он на наркоте, но нет, наркоманов-то я сразу узнаю, по подгибающимся ногам, например, это значит, что они местной дряни переели, есть у нее такое свойство. А этот просто нервничал. Выглядывал, что происходит, что мы делаем. Ну, я его за шкирку сгреб и спросил, кто он такой. Тут-то и выяснилось, чего он боится. Что видел он вчера, как какой-то парень по мосту шел, так самоубийцы ходят, без вещей всяких. Хотел он затормозить парня, да струсил, а теперь его вот совесть мучила, что мог бы он помочь, но не захотел. Ну, тут я сразу и записал его рассказ. И этого парня, музыканта, он четко описал, и все такое. За эти показания в главном управлении прям ухватились, меня обещали повысить, но выяснилась такая хрень: этот самый парень наврал мне, где он живет. Меня почти обвинили в том, что я придумал этого свидетеля, чтобы фальсифицировать дело, но гаденыша видел не только я. он даже каким-то краем попал на запись полицейской видеокамеры. Поэтому мне влетело только за то, что я как следует не удостоверил личность свидетеля. Так что, сами понимаете, не люблю я вспоминать это дело. Просидел из-за него до пенсии без повышения, на всяких севернских самоубийц любовался раз в месяц. Поэтому как на пенсию вышел, так и перевез свою семью сюда, в Бромли. 

\- И этого парня вы никогда больше не видели? - спросил Холмс обычным беззаботным тоном. 

\- Никогда, - отрезал хозяин дома, - хотя я с вами и не разговариваю, мистер всезнайка, но скажу: если бы я этого гаденыша где-нибудь встретил даже сейчас, я бы его узнал, так я из-за него натерпелся, из-за подлеца. Но я никогда его больше не встречал, хотя участок свой знаю вдоль и поперек. Такие дела. 

Шерлок еще пытался спрашивать о чем-то МакИнтайра, о какой-то ерунде, вплоть до того, что делает его сын в гараже и сколько стоит аудиосистема, которая стоит в другой комнате - ну да, Лестрейд не заметил, что была еще какая-то другая комната, не говоря уже об аудиосистеме. Инспектору уже стало скучно. Не нужно было владеть никакой дедукцией, чтобы понять: завершением дела здесь и не пахнет, Холмс воспользовался им в своих целях, он потерял два часа драгоценного рабочего времени, вероятно, ему придется их наверстывать вечером, и опять им не удастся увидеться с Майкрофтом. Это все он высказал Холмсу-младшему по пути в Скотланд-ярд, кроме упоминания Майкрофта, конечно. Но Шерлок лишь покачал головой и загадочно улыбнулся: 

\- Мы съездили очень продуктивно. Скажу только одно, Лестрейд: констебль МакИнтайр, образец честного полицейского, не сказал нам ни одного слова правды. И теперь стоит узнать, зачем ему понадобилось врать. 

* 

Направляясь к своему кабинету, Лестрейд кипел от ярости. Как он ни старался, влезть в вотчину Майкрофта ему все-таки пришлось. К тому же, как обрисовал ему в нескольких словах Шерлок, раскрытие убийства Солберга ему не грозило. А грозила ему только головная боль от того, что младший Холмс с энтузиазмом будет прыгать рядом, собираясь раскрыть тайну века и постоянно уговаривая Лестрейда принять участие в очередной поездке или допросе. 

Его прогнозы постоянно оправдывались в течение следующей недели. Шерлок появлялся у него в кабинете или на месте преступлений, или в кафе, где обедал инспектор, несколько раз в день. Он намекал на необходимость куда-то съездить, с кем-то поговорить, один раз даже прислал эсэмэс: «Приезжай, если можешь, если не можешь, все равно приезжай». Лестрейд делал вид, что ничего не слышит и не видит. Через полчаса после того, как инспектор не ответил на эсэмэску, Шерлок появился у него в кабинете, явно разозленный. Грегори посмотрел на детектива и устало сказал: 

\- Тебе нужно такие послания отправлять Джону Уотсону. Я – полицейский. И обязан находиться по месту службы. 

\- Ты лучше Джона Уотсона. Ты не пытаешься стать моим… другом, - заявил Шерлок. 

\- Убирайся, - прошипел Лестрейд сквозь зубы. Детектив несколько секунд пристально смотрел на него, затем развернулся на каблуках и вышел из кабинета. Инспектор посидел немного, затем вскочил и побежал за Шерлоком – его пожирала совесть, твердившая, что зря он пытается сделать Холмсу-младшему еще хуже, чем есть на самом деле. А еще… было бы неплохо проследить, чтобы Шерлок не натворил дел прямо сейчас. 

Он пробежал до выхода, вылетел из здания и затормозил на повороте, увидев, как навстречу сгорбившемуся, медленно идущему Шерлоку двигается незнакомый человек. Человек был крайне неприятный, весь какой-то неопрятный, скользкий и подозрительный, что Лестрейду немедленно захотелось упрятать его в кутузку на пару деньков. 

Незнакомец подошел прямо к младшему Холмсу и коротко что-то ему сказал. И Шерлок пошел, как загипнотизированный, за ним. Ну а Грегори пошел вслед за Шерлоком. Что-что, а район рядом со своим управлением он знал отлично, и мог спрятаться так, чтобы подслушать любой разговор. Так и сейчас он отчетливо слышал все, о чем разговаривали между собой неожиданный визитер и Шерлок Холмс, остановившись в небольшом дворике. 

\- Знаешь что, мистер, не стоит тебе лезть в это дело. Брось, мистер, не заморачивайся, столько времени прошло, никому это уже не нужно, - вкрадчиво предупредил незнакомец. – Иначе кто-то может пострадать. 

\- Вы мне угрожаете? Мне? - Холмс рассмеялся - громко, старательно, но почему-то совсем не внушительно. - Знаете, я однажды уже был мертв. Три года. Даже Иисусу удалось воскреснуть, продержавшись на том свете только три дня. 

\- Мне эта твоя религия, мистер, никуда не упала, - отмахнулся его собеседник, - так че, нет, что ли? 

\- Конечно, нет, - фыркнул Шерлок. – Это дело мне интересно, и на все угрозы плевать я хотел. И передайте Майкрофту, что его угрозы смешны. 

\- Майкроту? – удивился незнакомец. - Мистер, я не знаю никакого Майкрота. Тебе сказано, мистер, что надо держаться подальше от Джо Блейка. И не сувать нос не в свои дела. Это все мое задание. А кому-то еще что-то передавать я не собираюсь, за это нужна отдельная «капуста», понятно это, мистер? 

\- Да понятно, - усмехнулся Холмс и отвернулся от него. Незнакомец сразу же поспешил прочь, через несколько секунд смешавшись с толпой. Лестрейд, отметив про себя, что надо поинтересоваться, не зафиксировали ли камеры управления этого субъекта, догнал Холмса. Некоторое время он просто шел рядом, не обнаруживая своего присутствия, но зная, что Шерлок все равно его заметил. 

\- Ну что, - поинтересовался он, - откажешься наконец от дела Солберга? 

\- Ерунда, - ответил Холмс, не поворачивая головы. – Даже не собираюсь. 

\- А не боишься, что тебя пустят поплавать по Темзе с игрушкой в виде таза с цементом? Говорят, наши бандиты позаимствовали это развлечение у итальянцев. Осведомители рассказывали, сами мы, конечно, ничего такого не видели, как их достать-то, этих покойников, - спросил Лестрейд. 

\- Не боюсь. Они меня не тронут - у меня есть две безупречных страховки, - заявил Холмс. - Во-первых, замечательный старший брат, который обо мне заботился всю мою жизнь. Во-вторых, у меня имеются кое-какие интересные вещи. Которые и тебя заинтересуют, и газеты. 

\- Например? – озабоченно спросил Лестрейд. 

\- Например, копия заявления родителей Джонатана Блейка о принудительном лечении их сына, Джонатана Лливелина, плюс согласие на использование электрошока. Очень интересное заявление в полицию Кардиффа о насильственном удержании в психиатрической лечебнице Блэквуд все того же Джонатана Блейка, заявление подано Ричардом Эдвардсом. На заявлении имеется резолюция, что факты не подтвердились.   
Показания полицейского осведомителя, рассказывавшего о делишках убитого недалеко от Севернского моста киллера Большого Боба. Последним заданием ББ было устранение некоего рок-музыканта, странное совпадение, правда? 

«Какое уж тут совпадение, - подумал Лестрейд, сметенный градом фактов, дат и имен. – Все понятно. Он ликвидировал мальчишку, затем ликвидировали его, обычная практика». 

\- Мне остался только один штрих, - продолжал Холмс. - Но этот штрих будет последним гвоздем в крышку гроба Блейков, а также загадки смерти Ричарда Эдвардса. Мне надо разыскать его живым. Блейки уверены, что парень мертв. Как именно ему удалось убедить ББ, что он мертв, - хороший вопрос. Я обязательно задам его Ричи Эдвардсу, когда мы встретимся, - с этими словами он зашагал прочь, оставив ошарашенного Лестрейда смотреть ему вслед. 

После этого инспектор целую неделю не наблюдал свое личное проклятие в пределах видимости. Хотя пару раз Майкрофт в его присутствии злобно выговаривал в телефон, что он никак не мог находиться в таком управлении или в этом архиве, поскольку в этот момент вел переговоры в посольстве Саудовской Аравии или играл в гольф с членами королевской семьи. Лестрейд прекрасно понимал, что значат такие разговоры, но предпочитал сразу же про них забывать. 

Но Шерлок не дал ему про них забыть,. Он возник перед Лестрейдом, когда тот возвращался с очередного вызова. Грегори остановился на ступенях управления, как кролик на удава, глядя на приближающегося детектива. Его мучили нехорошие предчувствия, что с Шерлоком пришли очередные проблемы. 

Но все оказалось еще хуже. Едва Холмс подошел, как у него в кармане завибрировал телефон. Шерлок вытащил его и ответил, не взглянув на дисплей: 

\- Говорите. 

Затем он моментально напрягся, как тигр, подготавливающийся к прыжку. Его плечи закаменели, а пальцы, легко державшие мобильник, вдруг сжали телефон так, что побелели костяшки. 

\- Да, я понял. Повторяю: отказ от расследования и документы в обмен на Джона. Да, я понял. Да, я буду ждать вашего звонка. 

Он опустил руку так бессильно, что Лестрейду показалось – мобильник выскользнет сейчас из безвольных пальцев. Инспектор шагнул к детективу, но тот внезапно очень резко отшатнулся. 

\- Хорошую папочку я собрал, видимо, - совершенно неестественным тоном протянул он. - Отличную папочку, черт возьми. 

Шерлок снова поднял мобильник и быстро принялся набирать номер, который, видимо, помнил наизусть. 

\- Гарри, это Шерлок. Я хотел бы услышать Джона. Хорошо, я пойду туда... и туда тоже, только разреши мне поговорить... не ночевал дома? А когда? 

Не попрощавшись, Шерлок начал набирать следующий номер. 

\- Майкрофт, где Джон? Брось валять дурака, я знаю, что у тебя и за ним установлена слежка. Упустили? У тебя замечательные сотрудники, Майкрофт. 

Он небрежно запихнул мобильник в карман пальто и застыл, глядя куда-то в пространство. Грегори осторожно тронул его за плечо: 

\- Что с Джоном? Он… в порядке? 

\- Нет, - покачал головой Шерлок. – Но будет. Обязательно будет. 

\- Ты не хочешь сделать заявление? – мягко спросил Лестрейд. – Или… сообщить своему брату? 

Шерлок посмотрел на него фирменным взглядом а-ля «этот идиот еще и говорить умеет!» - и опять пошел прочь, а Лестрейд смотрел ему вслед и думал о том, что этот человек лучше всего в жизни умеет уходить и оставлять позади тех, кому действительно нужен и дорог.


	9. Chapter 9

Джон вновь стоял у могилы Шерлока и не мог пошевелиться. Камень надгробной плиты манил его к себе магнитом, и он едва находил силы сопротивляться. Руки горели огнем, Джон с трудом поднял вверх тяжелые кисти и посмотрел на ладони. Все пальцы были покрыты мелкими царапинами, под ногтями и в тонких болезненных порезах застряла грязь. Джон вздрогнул и посмотрел себе под ноги: трава, покрывавшая могилу, была местами вырвана с корнями и валялась вокруг, а в полуметре от надгробия красовалась яма по щиколотку глубиной с длинными бороздами от пальцев по краям. Уотсон вновь посмотрел на свои руки… 

– Ты его не спасешь, – раздался сзади слащавый голос, растягивающий слова в знакомой манере. Джон резко обернулся. 

Джим Мориарти сидел на троне из лондонского музея и листал газету, рядом с ним на высокой витой подставке стояла вазочка с фруктами, он лениво отщипывал одну виноградину за другой и отправлял их в рот. 

– Слишком поздно, Джонни-бой, слишком поздно, – он сжал зубами пухлую виноградину и надавил. Кожура лопнула, оголяя мякоть, сок брызнул во все стороны. – Если бы ты пришел раньше, если бы ты был умнее и не купился на дешевую ложь о больной старушке, ты мог бы успеть, а так, – он безразлично пожал плечами и снова потянулся к вазе. 

Джона сковало ледяным отчаянием. Он хотел кинуться на мерзавца, задушить его голыми руками, но ноги не слушались. Уотсон обернулся к могиле и замер. Трава, раскиданная вокруг вместе с комьями земли, двигалась. Она медленно ползла назад к яме, засыпая ее, возвращая все в первоначальный вид, сводя все старания Джона на нет. 

«Шерлок, там Шерлок», – билось у него в голове, и Джон упал на колени, локтем сгребая ненавистную траву в сторону, и вновь принялся рыть. Но пальцы только скользили по земляным краям ямы, ни на миллиметр не углубляясь внутрь, словно он пытался пробраться сквозь литой бетон, а не смесь глины с песком. 

– Устал? – безразлично поинтересовался Джим. – Нужно восстановить силы. На, лови! 

Обернуться Джон не успел. Он только краем глаза заметил летящий прямо в него персик, и тело тут же скрутило от боли. Весь правый бок, печень и ребра превратились в единую болевую точку. Уотсон почувствовал, что не может вдохнуть. 

– Какой ты неловкий, – Мориарти подошел к нему и легко пнул носком ботинка безвольно лежащую на земле ладонь. – Вставай, Джон, у нас дела. Или ты хочешь остаться здесь? – Джим присел на корточки и заглянул ему в глаза. – Это все только в твоей голове, вот здесь, – прошептал он, вытянул вперед руку и ткнул указательным пальцем Джону в висок. 

Уотсон дернулся, как от удара. Перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна, в ушах начало звенеть. 

– Хочешь посмотреть, как там? – спросил Джим участливо. – Я покажу. Давай, – он схватил Джона за шею и толкнул лицом вниз, прямиком в вырытую им посреди могилы яму. 

Сопротивляться Уотсон уже не мог, не было сил. В последний момент он все же выставил вперед ладонь, пытаясь смягчить падение, но вместо соприкосновения с землей окунулся в ледяную воду. Сознание дернулось, на миг вокруг него стали прорисовываться темные стены, но их тут же смыло вихрями течения. 

– Теперь лучше? – Джим вытащил его обратно, и Уотсон принялся с жадностью хватать ртом воздух. – Давай еще, Том, – и Мориарти окунул его снова. 

Пока Джон соображал, при чем тут некий Том, в темной воде мимо него мелькали стайки рыб. Они плыли справа налево, и за то время, пока находились у него перед глазами, их маленькие тельца успевали вырасти вполовину и сгнить до костей. Слева в воде плавали уже полуобглоданные скелеты с висящими на костистых боках лохмотьями, и Джону в нос резко ударил тошнотворный затхлый запах несвежей рыбы. 

Его дернули вверх и похлопали по щекам. 

– Пришел в себя? – спросил Джим незнакомым голосом. Глаза Мориарти медленно выцветали и из карих превращались в водянисто-серые. Нос изгибался неприятной горбинкой, щеки обрастали двухдневной щетиной и складками морщин у рта. Волосы осыпались, обнажая лысый череп с татуировкой… 

– Я принес еще ведро, лить? – раздалось справа. 

– Не надо, он очнулся, – сказал Мориарти, который был теперь уже совсем не Мориарти. 

Джон с трудом смотрел сквозь полуприкрытые веки на незнакомого мужчину, внимательно изучавшего его лицо. 

– Живой? – поинтересовался тот. – Ничего мы тебя так, а? Ну, сам виноват, нечего было сопротивляться, – тип довольно гоготнул и отошел ко второму, который был помоложе, он стоял у дальней стены с металлическим ведром в руках. – Том, скажи боссу, пусть не парится, не умрет этот. Так, поболеет малость. 

– Хорошо, – парень поставил ведро на пол и вышел. 

– Э, не смей опять вырубаться, – гаркнул бритоголовый на Джона, когда тот обессилено прикрыл глаза. 

Уотсона тошнило: то ли от кисловатого запаха сырой рыбы, который отчетливо витал в воздухе, то ли от головной боли, бившейся в виске тупыми ударами в такт пульсу. Он с трудом сглотнул и облизал губы: 

– Где я? 

– Где надо, – отозвался мужик. – Нечего вопросы задавать. Мое дело не развлекать тебя, а следить, чтобы ты не откинул коньки, пока твой дружок созревает сделать то, о чем его просят. 

– Шерлок? – испуганно спросил Джон. 

– Может быть, – его надсмотрщик пожал плечами. – Я не выяснял. 

– Что вам от него нужно? – Уотсон дернулся, пытаясь встать, и только теперь понял, что плотно примотан веревками к стулу. 

– Вроде бумаги какие-то украл. Это дела босса, я не вникаю. Мне приказали тебя привезти, я и привез, – он был похож на странную смесь огромного плюшевого медведя из парка аттракционов, постаревшего скинхеда и заключенного колонии строгого режима в одном лице: дырка от серьги в ухе шириной в палец, из-под черной футболки на руках и шее выглядывают татуировки, на протертых джинсах кожаные нашивки… Но как бы ни было, он все же отвечал на вопросы, и Уотсон попытался использовать этот шанс. 

– Давно я здесь? – поинтересовался он, надеясь, что удастся завязать нормальный разговор и выведать как можно больше информации. 

– Часов десять. Или больше… Больше, – уверенно сказал бритоголовый, подумав пару секунд. 

Джон кивнул. Судя по тому, насколько затекли его руки и ноги, это было похоже на правду. 

– Шерлок знает? 

– Да. Босс уже сообщил. 

Уотсон снова кивнул. Они с Холмсом не виделись больше недели, и Джон был абсолютно уверен, что за это время сыщик значительно продвинулся в расследовании, а значит, в тех документах, которые от него требовали джоновы похитители, и крылась разгадка дела, за которой тот так гонялся… 

Раньше, три года назад, Уотсону бы никогда не пришла в голову эта мысль, но сейчас это стало первым, о чем он подумал. Невесело улыбнувшись краем рта, Джон спросил: 

– Что вы со мной сделаете, если он не придет? 

 

*** 

 

Темно-синий BMW мчал по пустой дороге, почти не притормаживая, в результате чего на поворотах машину прилично заносило. Шерлок сидел на месте водителя, словно каменное изваяние: идеально ровная напряженная спина не касалась спинки сидения, руки сжимали руль намертво, а глаза внимательно следили за дорогой. 

Он петлял по трассам, объезжая мелкие городишки, ни разу не взглянув на щитки с указанием направления, хотя никакой карты у него с собой не было. В кармане пальто, лежащем на заднем сидении, разрывался стоящим на Майкрофта звонком телефон, но Холмс, по всей видимости, его даже не слышал. 

На пассажирском кресле валялась пухлая красная папка и кобура с пистолетом. 

Шерлок повел затекшим плечом и вдавил педаль газа в пол. 

 

*** 

 

Как именно его похитили, Джон помнил смутно. Кажется, он находился где-то неподалеку от квартиры Гарри, зашел в супермаркет прикупить продуктов на ужин. Потом была узкая улочка между домами, где даже фонарей нет, скрип тормозов сзади и… дальше его воспоминания обрывались, оставляя стойкий привкус тупой боли в виске и ребрах и мерзкое чувство беспомощности. 

Если судить по брошенной вскользь фразе бритоголового, Джон даже пытался ответить нападавшим, и в результате получил еще больше. Как его затолкали в машину, куда и как долго везли, Джон не помнил совсем. 

Вопросов своему стражнику Уотсон больше не задавал, хотя тот, противореча собственному утверждению, что не намерен его развлекать, выказывал явную жажду общения, ну или просто маялся от скуки. Поэтому он периодически вытягивал Джона из трясины тяжелых размышлений расспросами о работе, погоде, политике или другой ерунде. Уотсон односложно отвечал и послушно кивал, даже не вникая в суть, когда его надсмотрщик принимался сам рассуждать о глобальном потеплении или нетолерантности британского правительства. Это походило на светскую болтовню двух случайных прохожих, встретившихся на скамейке городского парка в жаркий полдень и коротавших время ни к чему не обязывающими разговорами. Походило бы, если бы Уотсон при этом не вертел кистями рук, пытаясь определить, возможно ли хоть немного ослабить веревки, и не упирался языком в небо, создавая давление на кости в области виска, чтобы выяснить, не проломили ли ему череп… 

Сколько прошло времени, Джон не знал. Помещение, в котором его держали, было, судя по сырости и запаху плесени, подвальным, солнечный свет сюда не попадал совсем. Дважды его выводили в туалет, находящийся сразу за дверью. Один раз дали стакан воды. Это сделал тот, второй, молодой худощавый парень, которого бритоголовый назвал Томом и послал с докладом к начальству, когда Уотсон пришел в себя. Том был куда менее разговорчив, хотя и с тех двух фраз, которые он сказал Джону, тот заметил неприятный немецкий акцент, коверкающий английскую речь. Парень сменил напарника спустя примерно часов пять-семь после того, как Уотсон очнулся. Он предложил Джону воды и держал стакан у его губ, пока тот пил. Держал двумя пальцами, будто боялся испачкаться. От предложенной еды Уотсон отказался сам. Во-первых, его все еще тошнило, а во-вторых, одна мысль о том, что его будет кормить с рук этот тип, так же кривясь от отвращения, отбивала желание что-либо есть в ближайшую неделю. 

Но в целом, оценив ситуацию, Джон пришел к выводу, что убивать его не собираются. По крайней мере, пока. Немного успокоенный этой мыслью, он провалился в тяжелую дремоту, тем более что Том, в отличие от своего болтливого напарника, доставать его разговорами явно не собирался, а из других развлечений в роли заложника у Джона оставались разве что бесцельные попытки ослабить веревки на руках. 

Очнулся Уотсон от шума и звука голосов. Он вскинул голову и увидел прямо перед собой бритоголового. Справа от того наготове стоял Том, направив дуло пистолета Джону в грудь. 

– Извини, чувак. Пора, – сказал бритоголовый и присел на корточки, распутывая веревки, которыми ноги Уотсона были примотаны к стулу. – Идешь, куда ведут, и не дергаешься, понял? А то у меня рука тяжелая, ты в курсе. 

– Не говорите с ним. Отвязывайте и тащите, – раздался хриплый мужской голос. Человек, произнесший эту фразу, стоял у самой двери, и «охранники» загораживали Джону обзор. 

– Да, босс, – тут же отозвался Том, подходя ближе. 

Уотсона сдернули со стула и подтолкнули к двери. Разглядеть мужчину, отдававшего приказы, он так и не сумел. Его вели по длинным темным переходам и большим залам со странными сооружениями на стенах и потолке, похожими на крепежные детали могучих механизмов. Все вокруг было покрыто пылью, бетонные полы скрывал внушительный слой строительного мусора. В одном из помещений, мимо которого они проходили, по центру зияла глубокая яма квадратной формы, похожая на странное подобие бассейна. У Джона мигом похолодело в груди от воспоминаний о другом бассейне, бомбе и красных точках лазерных прицелов, скользящих по груди Шерлока. В его голове молнией скользнула мысль о том, что ему проще надеяться на то, что его сейчас убьют в наказание Холмсу, отказавшемуся привозить какие-то дурацкие бумаги, чем вновь увидеть, как на Шерлока наводят дуло пистолета. 

Но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. 

Джона вывели в холл и пихнули вперед, одновременно надавливая на плечи и вынуждая опуститься на колени. В десяти метрах от него стоял Шерлок с красной папкой в руках, окруженный группой людей, державших его под прицелом. 

«Как при задержании особо опасного преступника», – отстраненно подумал Уотсон. Шерлок смотрел только на него, напряженно и внимательно, подмечая каждую деталь, и Джон кивнул, давая понять, что с ним все в порядке. 

– Итак, мистер Холмс, принесли ли вы то, о чем мы с вами договаривались? – раздался позади него все тот же хрипловатый голос. Уотсон подавил в себе желание обернуться. 

– Да, – ответил Шерлок и брезгливо швырнул вперед папку. – Теперь вы исполняйте то, что обещали. Отпустите его, – он взмахом головы указал на Джона. 

– Не так быстро, мистер Холмс. Том, проверь, – скомандовал похититель. 

Подчиняясь приказу, молодой парень вышел из-за спины Уотсона и направился к папке. С минуту он перебирал бумаги, тщательно разглядывая подписи, и даже наслюнявил палец, чтобы потереть одну из печатей, и только потом уверенно сообщил: 

– Все на месте. Это оригиналы. 

– Прекрасно, – раздался голос у Джона за спиной. – И запомните, мистер Шерлок Холмс, в этот раз мы были столь любезны только из уважения к вашему брату. Впредь предупреждений и вежливых разговоров не будет. Забирайте своего партнера и уезжайте отсюда. 

Шерлок сделал несколько шагов вперед, но остановился, услышав щелчки предохранителей за спиной: 

– Стой на месте, – гаркнул один из тех, кто держал его на мушке. – Пусть он сам идет. 

Джон неловко поднялся на ноги, стараясь контролировать дрожь в коленях. Его руки все еще были связаны за спиной, и это не прибавляло устойчивости. Он едва не оступился, но упасть ему не дали. Уотсон обернулся и впечатался взглядом в могучую грудную клетку бритоголового. Тот вытащил из кармана складной нож и перерезал веревки у Джона на запястьях: 

– Пока, чувак, – тихо сказал он. 

Уотсон пошел к выходу, стараясь не делать резких движений. Шерлок пропустил его вперед и направился следом. 

 

***

*** 

 

Они молчали очень долго. За окнами мелькали редкие автомобили, изредка вдали показывались группки огней одного из городов или поселков, мимо которых несся по трассе их темно-синий BMW. Джон посмотрел на приборную панель в поисках часов. 23.47. Значит, он пробыл в плену дольше, чем думал, больше суток, а внутреннее чувство времени его подвело. Спидометр видно не было, его закрывала рука Шерлока, зато в поле зрения Уотсона попала мигающая тревожно-оранжевым лампочка бензобака. 

– Бензин на нуле, – сказал Джон. 

– Вижу, – коротко ответил Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. 

– Где меня держали? – поинтересовался Уотсон. Он не обращал внимания на указатели вдоль дороги, полностью доверившись Холмсу, но они ехали уже час, периодически то сворачивая с трассы, то вновь на нее выезжая, а привычных лондонских пейзажей за окном все еще не наблюдалось. 

– Уэст-мерси, старая рыбная фабрика в портовой зоне, – все так же сухо ответил Шерлок. 

– А что за мужчина стоял у меня за спиной? Который с тобой разговаривал? 

– Один из Блейков, – кратко и по существу. И ни одного взгляда в сторону Джона. 

– Понятно, – разговор не клеился, и Уотсон снова отвернулся к окну. Но спустя какое-то время Холмс обратился к нему сам. 

– Мы подъезжаем к Челмсфорду, там есть больница, тебя должны осмотреть, – сказал он. 

Джон едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и самого тона, каким была сказана эта фраза. 

– Ничего подобного! Не нужно мне в больницу, я и сам врач, если ты забыл. Со мной все в порядке. 

Шерлок недовольно скривился, но настаивать не стал. 

– Нам все равно нужно заехать в город. Как ты проницательно заметил, у нас заканчивается бензин.


	10. Chapter 10

Парнишка в желтой форменной кепке, стоящий за прилавком магазина у заправки, беззастенчиво разглядывал Джона все то время, пока Уотсон выбирал между шоколадным батончиком и чипсами с грибным вкусом. Он бы с удовольствием съел огромный стейк и двойную порцию картошки, ну или хотя бы какой-нибудь йогурт со сдобной булкой, но владелец магазина, видимо, был абсолютно уверен, что все водители питаются как школьники, чупа-чупсами и газировкой, поэтому тоскливого вида батончик с нугой и карамелью был здесь единственным товаром, который можно было отнести к понятию «еда». Вздохнув очередной раз, Джон сгреб с полки три стограммовые плитки и отправился к кассе. 

Шерлока в припаркованной у магазина машине не было. Уотсон жевал приторно-сладкий батончик и щелкал по кнопкам радиоприемника. 

– Выходи, – неожиданно скомандовал будто из-под земли возникший Холмс, резко распахнув дверцу со стороны пассажирского сидения. 

– Что случилось? – настороженно спросил Уотсон, с трудом проглатывая сладкий липкий комок. 

– Ничего. Снял нам номер в гостинице. Если ты не хочешь в больницу, то хоть душ прими. От тебя воняет, – категорично заявил Шерлок и отошел вправо, по-прежнему придерживая дверь и давая Уотсону возможность выбраться из машины. 

Джон бурчал себе под нос всю дорогу к отелю, до которого было около пяти минут ходьбы, но резко замолчал, увидев небольшую комнатку с двумя кроватями и диваном. Только сейчас он почувствовал, насколько устал, как сильно затекли от долгого сидения его ноги, и насколько приятно сейчас будет снять с себя пропахшую потом и страхом, до сих пор еще влажную от воды одежду, и встать под теплый душ. 

Джон вышел из душа с четким впечатлением, что у него из тела вынули все кости – таким слабым и уставшим он себя чувствовал. В ванной он с подозрением посмотрел на гостиничный халат, висевший на крючке, да, эта неистребимая врачебная брезгливость, и предпочел просто завернуться в полотенце. Но едва оказавшись в комнате, Уотсон сразу почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Шерлока – тревожный, странный, как будто... голодный. Холмс смотрел на него так, словно хотел запомнить его навсегда, отпечатать у себя в памяти. 

Когда Джон присел на одну из кроватей, подвернув покрывало вторым слоем, чтобы замочить только его, Шерлок неуловимым текучим движением опустился на колени с ним рядом. Он смотрел на Уотсона снизу вверх зло, отчаянно: 

– С тобой все в порядке, Джон? Что они с тобой сделали? – спросил Холмс. 

– Ты о чем? Нет, они ничего не сделали, я в норме. 

Уотсон кривовато улыбнулся, чувствуя себя странно и неловко под этим изучающим взглядом. Сейчас он был врачом, но раньше, на войне – вполне тренированным солдатом, и его тело пока не накопило лишних граммов жира, но все-таки это тело принадлежало сорокалетнему мужчине со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Тем не менее, взгляд Шерлока обжигал кожу, и Джон неожиданно почувствовал, как напряглись его соски – конечно же, из-за прохлады в комнате, из-за чего же еще. 

В этот момент Холмс придвинулся к нему ближе, упираясь грудью в его колени, и схватил за руки, начав выворачивать их и рассматривать запястья под разными углами. Джон онемел от неожиданности, а Шерлок жарко прошептал, будто сумасшедший: 

– Все чисто, никаких синяков я не вижу. 

Бережно опустив его руки на кровать, по обе стороны, Холмс принялся с присущей ему бесцеремонностью ощупывать и рассматривать остальное, касаясь руками всего тела, груди плеч, живота – а вдруг боль только подступает? Затем скользнул вниз и ощупал щиколотки и икры, настойчиво гладя кожу. 

– Тебя не трогали? Тебя совсем не трогали? – Шерлок спрашивал таким умоляющим тоном, словно от ответа зависела вся его жизнь. 

У Джона перехватило дыхание, поэтому он мог только покачать головой и взмолиться, чтобы упорный детектив отодвинулся, наконец, от него, иначе выйдет страшный конфуз. 

Но Шерлок Холмс не знал, что такое конфузы: он схватил полотенце за края и развел их в стороны. 

– Все хорошо, – пробормотал он, словно безумец. 

И Джон с ужасом обнаружил, что если из тела и вынули все кости, то вся твердость переместилась в один определенный орган, упорно пытавшийся прижаться к животу. 

– Никаких следов, никаких синяков, – опять пробормотал Холмс. И снова начал ощупывать Джона – колени, бедра, низ живота. Уотсон опрометчиво взглянул вниз, увидел кудрявую растрепанную голову между своих разведенных бедер и громко застонал. 

И тут же Шерлок, словно получив сигнал, начал зацеловывать его бедра с внутренней стороны, повторяя: 

– Мой. Джон. Вернулся. Здесь. Мой. 

На каждое слово приходилась целая россыпь поцелуев, не теряли времени и руки Шерлока, оглаживающие бедра Джона, затем пальцы одной забрались своей жертве в промежность, подержали на весу яички, пробежались по лобку, чисто выбритому исключительно из соображений гигиены. 

Уотсон мало что соображал. Он мотал головой туда-сюда, но все-таки выдавил из себя: 

– Твой. Конечно. 

И тогда Шерлок, прильнув к его паху, вобрал член Джона в рот. Уотсон, словно не веря, слепо провел рукой по кудрявой голове и зажал в пальцах несколько прядей – не затем, чтобы направлять, просто чтобы почувствовать, осознать, что это реальность. Холмс, не побрезговавший гостиничным халатом, запустил под полы руку, и Джон понял, что все-таки можно возбудиться еще больше – глядя на длинный, тонкий член Шерлока и то, как мелькает в кулаке его некрупная, четко обозначившаяся головка. Он бы хотел потрогать его там, но сил совершать какие-то движения совершенно не было. К тому же, Шерлок удерживал его на месте, крепко упираясь второй рукой в низ живота, поглаживая, надавливая и там. 

Он сосал жадно, пытаясь вбирать в себя член Джона как можно глубже, и насчет зубов, видимо, был в курсе, потому что старался не задевать. Его тяжелое дыхание так заводило партнера, что тот очень скоро начал несмело отталкивать от себя Шерлока, лепеча несвязицу: 

– Нет... а то я сейчас... 

Тогда Холмс поднялся с пола и одним движением накрыл Джона собой, проскользив по его телу снизу вверх. Тот только шире развел ноги, пытаясь сильнее соприкоснуться своим твердым членом с гладкой, блестящей от испарины белой кожей Шерлока. На несколько мгновений они замерли в невероятно тесных объятиях, словно пытаясь врасти друг в друга. Джон начал ерзать бедрами по простыни, тереться жаждущим прикосновения органом о член Шерлока, каждый раз жалобно поскуливая, когда соприкасались их головки, и тогда Холмс перехватил одной рукой оба члена и начал медленно двигаться, стимулируя их. Его внезапный любовник посмотрел вниз, на руку Шерлока, как он неспешно ласкал их обоих, как двигался его большой палец, поглаживая снизу-вверх, стараясь задевать сразу обе головки, и прошептал: 

– О боже, да. 

Он забился в крупной дрожи, утробно застонал, пытаясь прижаться низом живота к чужим бедрам, пока Шерлок, не трогая себя, осторожно поглаживал член Джона, еле касаясь, пачкая пальцы в его сперме. 

Когда Джон обмяк окончательно, безвольно перекатив голову набок, Шерлок схватил его обеими руками за плечи и начал оглаживать тело партнера, широко проводя ладонями по бокам, по груди, накрывая оба соска. Его бедра ходили взад и вперед, член тыкался то в промежность любовника, то в лобок. Шерлок не обращал внимания, куда, он говорил между судорожными вдохами: 

– Мой. Теперь. Рядом. Не уходи. 

И вдруг застонал – громко, не сдерживаясь, бросив на партнера удивленный взгляд, словно спрашивая: «Так и должно быть на самом деле?». 

Джон, закусив губу, смотрел, как Шерлок кончает, наслаждался этим зрелищем, одновременно думая о том, что это, судя по реакции, первый оргазм, который тот разделил с кем-то еще. Затем он бережно подхватил его продолжавшее дрожать от пережитой разрядки тело и уложил рядом с собой. Вытащил из-под спины несчастное полотенце и обтер сначала любовника, потом себя. Все это время Шерлок пристально наблюдал за его действиями. Джон снова лег рядом, чтобы их лица оказались друг напротив друга и некоторое время смотрел в широко открытые светлые глаза. Слов было не нужно, каждый из них давно понял, что происходит, хотя, возможно попозже поговорить бы и не помешало. Шерлок одной рукой начал гладить Джона по голове, легко касаться пальцами его лица, словно знакомясь с ним заново. И эти мягкие прикосновения окончательно усыпили недавнего заложника. 

***   
Осведомитель Шерлока по кличке Стю-деньги-тю-тю считал, что назначать встречи и срывать на них людей посреди ночи – это забавно. Вот и в этот раз он позвонил в четыре утра, а Холмс не мог позволить себе не пойти. Потому что Стю должен был сообщить ему очень важную информацию, вероятно, ту, которая забьет гвозди в гроб тайны исчезнувшего «маниакального проповедника». 

Шерлок сел на кровати – вылезать из теплой постели не хотелось. Особенно не хотелось покидать Джона, который оказался, кхм, склонным к исчезновениям и похищениям. Тем более, кто знает, как тот с утра воспримет то, что произошло между ними вчера. Сам детектив никогда не был склонен к рефлексиям и в жизни не жалел о собственных поступках – кроме того одного раза, когда сказал Джону, что у него нет друзей. Впрочем, о произошедшем накануне ночью он не собирался жалеть вовсе, наоборот, он планировал совершенствоваться в том, что получилось таким… неловким, внезапным и неумелым. Ничего, этому наверняка нетрудно научиться, миллиарды людей в мире занимаются сексом… Шерлоку Холмсу даже в мыслях было непривычно употреблять это слово по отношению к самому себе. 

Он наклонился над сопящим Джоном, который, почувствовав сквозь сон нехватку тепла, подгреб под себя подушку и улегся на нее сверху. Уотсон хмурился во сне, и Шерлок обнаружил, что и сам начинает сдвигать брови от беспокойства. Он потряс головой, затем мягко провел указательным пальцем по отчетливой морщине, залегшей между бровями Джона. Морщина сразу же исчезла. Шерлок улыбнулся – ему понравилось, как подействовало его прикосновение. 

– Я... скоро вернусь, – шепотом пообещал он и уже через минуту шел через дорогу к припаркованной у магазина при заправке машине. 

Но вернулся детектив не так уж и скоро: Стю назначил встречу в пригороде Лондона, куда Шерлоку было добираться больше получаса, потребовал ночного обеда и пива и долго тянул, не желая выкладывать добытые им сведения. Пару раз Шерлок поймал себя на том, что хочет вцепиться в тощую шею осведомителя и свернуть ее. Хуже всего было то, что в результате Стю ничего важного не сказал, только пару сплетен о каких-то ненадежных свидетелях, которые тоже видели Эдвардса спустя некоторое время после его мнимой гибели. 

Назад Шерлок ехал, находясь в некотором смятении. Надежды, что Стю принесет добрые вести, развеялись как дым, да и отсутствие документов, которые он был вынужден отдать в обмен на джонову свободу, грозило его расследованию тупиком. Радовало одно: похоже, их с Джоном отношения, наконец, наладились. Он не стал вдруг ярым сторонником однополых пар, да и вообще пар как таковых, но произошедшее вчера ночью, с какой бы стороны Шерлок об этом ни думал, не вызывало у него ни малейшего внутреннего дискомфорта. Холмс всерьез считал, что в долгих ночных разговорах, когда можно поделиться своими мыслями, завтраках на двоих и знании паролей от ноутбуков друг друга куда больше интимности, чем в сексе. А если вспомнить, сколько раз они видели друг друга без одежды, помогая обрабатывать очередные раны, например, то выходило, что по всем законам их можно было считать парой уже очень давно. Так что Шерлок всерьез полагал, что с появлением секса все просто вернется на прежний лад, как было до его исчезновения. Поэтому он ехал назад, выжимая из машины все, на что она была способна, чтобы поскорей поделиться с Уотсоном своими идеями по поводу расследования. Но не тут-то было… 

Войдя в номер без пяти восемь, Холмс наткнулся на Джона, который нервно расхаживал взад-вперед по комнате: 

– Где ты был? – накинулся на него доктор, сверкая глазами от гнева. 

Шерлок опешил от неожиданности. Вместо вчерашнего Джона, его Джона, засыпавшего под аккомпанемент неторопливых ласк, на него смотрел тот, прежний, озлобленный и агрессивный. Чужой… 

– Джон, я должен был встретиться кое с кем, – осторожно начал Шерлок, внутренне сжимаясь от нехорошего предчувствия. 

– Да? А на звонки отвечать – это не обязательно, правда? – язвительно передразнил его Уотсон. – Еще бы, это же так трудно, просто взять трубку. 

– Джон, в чем дело? – сухо спросил Холмс, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Что-то случилось, пока меня не было? 

– В чем дело? Да ни в чем, ну что ты, – с наигранным весельем отмахнулся Уотсон. – И правда, чего это я. Подумаешь, просыпаюсь утром после того, как ночью меня освободили из плена, а тебя нигде нет. И записки нет. И машины на парковке нет. Портье рассказывает, что ты выбежал из гостиницы посреди ночи, даже не среагировав на его попытку тебя окликнуть, а в довершение ко всему ты еще и не берешь трубку! Да, ты прав, все в полном порядке, – зло выплюнул он последнюю фразу. 

– Я отключил звук в телефоне, – Шерлок устало потер лоб ладонью. – Прости, я был уверен, что вернусь намного раньше, до твоего пробуждения, поэтому и не стал предупреждать. Я думал… 

– Ты думал? – перебил его Уотсон. – Естественно, ты же у нас всегда думаешь, работа у тебя такая. Только думаешь ты обо всем, кроме того, что чувствуют люди, которые находятся с тобой рядом. 

– Извини, – Холмс примирительно поднял вверх раскрытые ладони. – Может, мы перестанем ссориться и сходим позавтракать? – он осторожно улыбнулся, выискивая во взгляде Уотсона своего Джона, выманивая его наружу, но «Его Джон», по всей видимости, до сих пор крепко спал… 

– Где ты был? – резко спросил Уотсон, проигнорировав фразу о завтраке. 

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул. Только не это, только не очередная ссора. Он так надеялся, что тот сложный период в их отношениях уже позади… 

– Ездил к одному из своих осведомителей, у него должна была быть информация по делу Ричи Эдвардса. Но ничего ценного там не оказалось, только время потратил. Зато в той папке, что я отдал вчера Блейку, были очень интересные документы. Хочешь, расскажу? Ты не поверишь, что мне удалось узнать! – воодушевленно начал он, но от одного взгляда на Джона едва не попятился назад. 

Уотсон был похож на разъяренного быка: 

– Хочешь сказать, ты собираешься продолжить расследование даже после того, что произошло? 

Как же корил себя Холмс за длинный язык. Да уж, это определенно был не самый лучший момент для обсуждения его планов вернуться к поискам пропавшего музыканта. 

– Джон, все будет хорошо… – начал он неуверенно. – Тебе больше ничто не угрожает, я попрошу Майкрофта приставить к нашему дому охрану. Не стоит волноваться. 

– Да при чем тут я! – в сердцах выкрикнул Джон. – Они убьют тебя! 

– Не говори ерунды, – отмахнулся Холмс. – Я выбирался из передряг и похуже, тебе ли не знать. 

– Ясно, – кивнул Уотсон. – То, что произошло вчера ночью, для тебя ничего не значит. Ты по-прежнему будешь рисковать собой, а я буду молиться, чтобы тебя не прирезали за то, что ты суешь нос не в свое дело. 

– Не совсем понимаю, как связаны наши с тобой отношения и моя работа, – нахмурился Шерлок. – Ты же всегда был со мной рядом, тебе нравилось то, что мы делаем. Так в чем проблема? Не вижу причин, почему сейчас это должно измениться. 

– Прекрасно, – развел руками Джон. – То есть, после вчерашней ночи вообще ничего не изменится, так? 

Шерлок растерянно молчал. Наверное, так чувствуют себя школьники на экзаменах, когда не знают билета и боятся разгневать преподавателя своим ответом. 

– Ты можешь переехать в мою спальню, если захочешь, – осторожно начал он. – Не думаю, что миссис Хадсон это хоть сколько-нибудь удивит. 

– Спальня. Все, что поменяется – это спальня, – нервно хохотнул Уотсон. 

Вот теперь уже Шерлок по-настоящему разозлился: 

– Прекрати истерику, Джон, – оборвал он его. – Тебе прекрасно известно, что я готов отдать тебе все, что у меня есть. Но так было и раньше, а не появилось за одну ночь после того, как я взял в рот твой член, прости за прямоту. Поэтому я не понимаю, что ты хочешь услышать от меня сейчас. 

– А я уже все услышал, – резюмировал Уотсон, снял со стула ветровку и пошел к двери. 

– Ты же подождешь меня у машины? – спросил Шерлок Джону вслед, хотя и так прекрасно знал ответ. 

Чего он не знал – так это как его остановить… 

Внезапно чувства боли, разочарования и потери, усиленные друг другом в несколько раз, ударили его под дых так сильно, что он согнулся пополам и попытался сесть на кровать, но не удержался и сполз вниз, на убогий ковер. Именно этого он опасался, когда еще в ранней юности решил, что никому не позволит вызвать у себя чувство хоть малейшей привязанности. Шерлок никогда не врал самому себе, поэтому он ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что именно с ним происходит. Но как же все-таки больно… 

Он дал Джону три часа – на то, чтобы добраться до Гарри, выпить кофе, прийти в себя. Однако ровно три часа спустя Шерлок потянулся за мобильником, повторив в уме заготовленную для разговора фразу. 

Он набрал номер и крикнул в трубку, едва понял, что его слушают: 

– Джон, может, ты вернешься в нашу квартиру у миссис Хадсон? Я думаю, нецелесообразно тебе создавать проблемы сестре... 

– Не звони мне больше, пожалуйста, – равнодушным тоном попросил Уотсон. 

– Джон!.. – снова позвал в уже гудевшую трубку Шерлок. 

После этого звонка доктор вообще перестал отвечать на вызовы с номера Холмса-младшего. Тот последовательно набирал его с телефона миссис Хадсон, старшего брата, инспектора Лестрейда, но разговора не получалось: едва заслышав голос Шерлока, Уотсон просил оставить его в покое. На эсэмэски, равно как и на послания по электронной почте Джон не отвечал, хотя Холмс точно знал, что их он хотя бы пробегал глазами, а не уничтожал без прочтения. 

 

Один раз Шерлок предпринял попытку поговорить с Уотсоном лицом к лицу, придя к квартире Гарри, но тот ему не открыл, и Холмс битых полчаса разговаривал с дверью, пока не услышал шум воды в ванной. Все его заготовленные речи так никто и не услышал. 

– Послушай, – выкрикнул Шерлок, когда ему в очередной раз удалось дозвониться до Джона, на этот раз он воспользовался стационарным телефоном клиники, где раньше работал доктор Уотсон, – если тебе не понравилось то, что произошло, мы забудем об этом! – он тараторил, стараясь как можно скорее произнести то, что хотел, пока Джон в очередной раз не нажмет на «отбой». – Просто возвращайся в нашу квартиру, и все. Мы неплохо сотрудничали, и квартплату все же легче делить на двоих... 

Джон перестал дышать в рубку, затем разразился громким смехом, от которого у Шерлока заложило уши. 

– Послушай себя, какую чушь ты несешь. Ты не понимаешь, уже ничего не будет так, как прежде. И не звони мне больше. 

«Ничего не будет так, как прежде», – Шерлок задумчиво отдал трубку сердито верещавшей тетке на ресепшне. Проблема в том, что и раньше все уже было. Да, сначала доктор Уотсон был для него любопытным человечком, который действительно оценил его таланты – первым, который сразу сказал ему об этом в глаза. Не завидовал молча, не ненавидел «слишком умного» вслух, не писал «вот это да!» в Интернете – взял и сказал при всех «невероятно». Но отношение Шерлока изменилось – так же моментально, как моментально пуля пробила грудь таксисту-убийце. Шерлок проникся к своему ставшему неизменным спутнику уважением. Которое Джон постепенно укреплял, специально к этому не стремясь. И первый звоночек для Шерлока был в бассейне, когда он понял, что готов придушить Мориарти голыми руками только за то, что тот просто дотронулся до Джона. А последний – когда они, спасаясь от полиции, побежали по лондонским улочкам, схватившись за руки, и Шерлока словно молнией пронзало от каждого прикосновения. Тогда, на крыше, его слезы не были наигранными. Он надеялся, что это пройдет за три года. Зря надеялся. Но если у Уотсона и назревало какое-то ответное чувство, то сейчас он не мог перебороть своего недоверия к Шерлоку. Доктор словно боялся, что Холмс исчезнет, опять пройдет у него сквозь пальцы словно песок, и решил застраховать себя – уйти первым. Что ж, хорошо. Он будет уважать право Джона выбирать то, что кажется ему правильным. Но это отнюдь не значило, что Шерлок откажется от собственного права попытаться получить то, что ему необходимо.


	11. Chapter 11

Холмс привычно начал сессию в Интернете с того, что открыл блог Джона. Но на этот раз его ждал сюрприз. Раньше последней записью в блоге доктора Уотсона было сообщение о начале расследования убийства Марка Солберга. А теперь вверху висела запись следующего содержания: 

«Доктор Джон Уотсон сообщает, что это последняя запись в его блоге. По объективным причинам он больше не сможет продолжать рассказывать вам о следующих делах консультирующего детектива Шерлока Холмса. Следите за газетами – и вы узнаете новые подробности из жизни знаменитого борца с преступностью, грозы лондонского уголовного мира». 

Шерлок понял, что это – ответ на все его звонки, эсэмэски и послания по электронной почте. Новых записей больше не будет. Ничего больше не будет между ним и Джоном. 

Под записью было уже более сотни комментариев. Шерлок открыл их: совершенно незнакомые ему люди огорчались и печалились из-за такого неожиданного решения доктора-блогера. Это навело его на мысль… 

Он открыл поле для нового комментария и написал: 

«Джон, поскольку я считаю, что оставлять читателей твоего дневника в неведении по меньшей мере жестоко, я расскажу тебе все, что мне удалось узнать по делу Марка Солберга, которое плавно перетекло в дело Ричарда Эдвардса. 

Как известно, Марка Солберга застрелили в его квартире в Брикстоне. Услышав, что дверь взламывают, он спрятал то, что считал самым ценным, в книгу, так как полагал, что там это искать не будут. Самым дорогим у Марка Солберга, безумного поклонника группы «Manic Street Preachers», оказался код от ячейки камеры хранения Паддингтонского вокзала, в которой хранился фотоснимок, свидетельствующий о том, что его якобы покончивший жизнь самоубийством кумир Ричи Эдвардс был жив после даты своей предполагаемой смерти. Этот фотоснимок он приобрел на Интернет-аукционе за немалые деньги. Отследить продавца фотографии не удалось даже главе ведомства по борьбе с пиратством. 

Приняв за константу то, что Марка Солберга ликвидировали из-за того, что он мог узнать некую тайну, связанную с исчезновением Ричарда Эдвардса, я понял, что необходимо вычислить тех, кому было выгодно это исчезновение. Опрос свидетелей показал, что перед самым «самоубийством» Эдвардса занимала не столько политическая деятельность или музыкальная карьера группы, сколько его гомосексуальная связь с Джонатаном Лливелином Блейком, отпрыском семьи Блейков, главных спонсоров и вдохновителей валлийского сепаратистского движения. Как я выяснил, Блейки были крайне недовольны поведением сына, дискредитировавшего имидж семьи, борющейся за патриархальные ценности. Блейки видели выход из создавшейся неприятной ситуации в простом: Ричи Эдвардс должен быть ликвидирован, а сам Джонатан – помещен в психиатрическую клинику для последующего излечения от гомосексуализма. В этой клинике практиковалась так называемая «коррекция сексуальной ориентации». Последователи Чарльза Сокарайдеса наставляли молодых мужчин на путь истинный – с помощью душеспасительных бесед, а если те не помогали – то и с помощью электрошока, на использование которого, кстати, Блейки официально дали добро. 

Итак, Джонатана Блейка в клинике лечили электротоком, а Ричарда Эдвардса пытались вылечить старым добрым свинцом. Он это понял и с 1 февраля 1995 года пустился в бега. За это время он не обратился ни к кому за помощью, считая, что это бесполезно. Он лишь посетил в клинике Блейка – видимо, зря, это навело на его след убийцу. И вот 17 февраля они встретились на Севернском мосту. Весь вопрос в том, что там произошло – как удалось спастись Ричи Эдвардсу, и почему убийца решил, что тот мертв. Затем некий подручный убийцы попробовал убедить полицейских, что Эдвардс совершил самоубийство, навестил в клинике Джо Блейка, сообщив тому о смерти любовника и тем самым усугубив его состояние, а затем исчез. Что же касается Ричарда Джеймса Эдвардса, очевидно тот…» 

Он обдумывал новое предложение, когда в дверь позвонили. Шерлок досадливо поморщился, чувствуя, что его сбили с мысли. Внизу послышались голоса, и вскоре миссис Хадсон поднялась наверх, прозвенев своим мелодичным голоском: 

– Шерлок, дорогой, к тебе посетитель! 

Холмс поднял взгляд от монитора, чтобы выразить свое негодование, но не стал. Посетитель этот был ему очень интересен: на пороге стоял человек-бульдог. Колин МакИнтайр прошел в гостиную, теребя в руках снятую бейсболку: 

– Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс. Что же вы мне тогда не представились, я бы понял, кто вы, а то не признал ведь… Я бы со всем своим уважением… Я в прошлый раз не все вам рассказал. 

– Это я знаю, – отрезал Шерлок. Заискивание бывшего констебля ему совсем не льстило. 

– Я хотел бы кое о чем вам поведать, – пробормотал МакИнтайр, уставившись на череп. – Мы могли бы где-нибудь в другом месте… 

Однако обстановка комнаты Шерлока произвела на него не менее гнетущее впечатление, поскольку он со страхом косился на стены. 

– Совесть меня заела, понимаете? – МакИнтайр не стал садиться и начал рассказывать прямо с порога. – Вот как узнал, кто вы, так и неловко мне. Зачем занятого человека ввел в непонимание… 

– Дальше, – раздраженно махнул рукой Шерлок. МакИнтайр затряс головой: 

– Нечего тебе искать Джима Джойса, нет его в живых. Он с собой покончил ровно через три недели после всей этой фигни с Эдвардсом. С того же моста причем сбросился. Ничего не оставил, ни записки никакой. Меня и так начальство из Лондона отымело с ним. А тут у меня труп нарисовывается, который никак уже не сможет подтвердить собственные слова. Ну я и замял это дело. Тем более, что документов у него не было, да и где он жил – никто не знает… Похоронили его за счет государства – и все. Так что имейте в виду… 

– Я все понял, – скучающим тоном протянул Шерлок, изящно махнув в сторону выхода. – Вы можете быть свободны. 

– Чего? – застыл на секунду МакИнтайр, выкатив глаза от изумления. – Вы совсем ничего не спросите, что ли? 

– Зачем? – пожал плечами Холмс. – Джойс мертв, мне от вас больше ничего не нужно. 

Как только неуверенные шаги бывшего полицейского стихли внизу, Шерлок Холмс вскочил, прошагал к выходу, где схватил с вешалки пальто и скрылся за дверью. 

*** 

Холмс своим обычным стремительным шагом зашел в проход в живой изгороди, которая теперь уже слегка зеленела, напоминая о том, что в Англию все-таки пришла весна. Все остальное здесь, во дворе домика бывшего констебля в Бромли, казалось, вовсе не изменилось, даже сын МакИнтайра все так же копался в каких-то железках. Вот только Шерлок на этот раз свернул с тропинки, ведущей прямо к дому, и направился к гаражу. Он постучал по металлической двери, и этот стук эхом отозвался во дворе. 

Мужчина в гараже беспокойно оглянулся и, увидев посетителя, подошел к выходу, щурясь на яркий свет. Шерлок вгляделся в его лицо: сын МакИнтайра был мало похож на отца, черноволосый и худощавый, с бледным нервным лицом. 

– Вы ищете папу? – спросил он, не переставая щуриться. Шерлок склонил голову набок: 

– Нет. Вот уже почти месяц я ищу вас, Ричард Джеймс Эдвардс. Я думаю, нам нужно поговорить. Наверное, это лучше сделать в доме. 

На лице Ричи Эдвардса глубокое изумление сменилось внезапным спокойствием: 

– Пойдемте, – сказал он, – я только ключи возьму. Старик Колин наверняка зависнет в каком-нибудь пабе. Я говорил ему, что не стоит ездить к вам и рассказывать, что я мертв. Если у нас прокатило один раз обвести вас вокруг пальца, то не факт, что еще раз получится. Но он упрямый оказался, как черт. Я подозревал, что вы поймете, – продолжал он, закрывая двери гаража. – А все-таки, как? 

Следя за действиями Эдвардса, Шерлок скучающе пояснил: 

– Все элементарно. Я бы и так не поверил, что раскаяние привело его именно ко мне, а не к Лестрейду. Топорно придуманная история про труп нисколько не увела меня в сторону. Я понял главное: Колин МакИнтайр врет, потому что знает то же, что и я – что Ричард Эдвардс жив. А потом – ушедшая семья, но оставшийся сын, невероятно хорошая подборка музыки дома… Кому принадлежала идея выдумать Джеймса Джойса? 

– Мне, конечно, – усмехнулся Эдвардс, отправляясь в дом. – Но я тогда был в панике и не все предусмотрел. Выдать меня за свидетеля самоубийства было прикольно, но потом начались вопросы. Выйти к прессе под именем Джойса я никак не мог, меня бы только слепой не узнал. Вот и пришлось прятаться. Тогда у меня было много денег, Колин от них не отказался. 

В доме они обосновались в той же самой комнате, где некоторое время назад констебль МакИнтайр вешал лапшу на уши Лестрейду и его безымянному спутнику. Ричард предложил Шерлоку виски, но тот только помотал головой. Себе же бывший рок-кумир плеснул щедро, почти целый стакан. 

– Ваша семья, ваши родители думали, что вы мертвы. Вы спокойно могли жить с этим, – сказал Шерлок, оформив эту фразу не как вопрос, а как обвинение. 

Эдвардс влил в себя сразу все содержимое стакана и закашлялся. Затем посмотрел на Холмса красными глазами, в которых выступили слезы: 

– Я был до смерти напуган. Увидел полицейского и начистоту все рассказал. Что меня хотят убить, и я прошу, чтобы меня включили в программу защиты свидетелей, или как это называется. На что он мне сказал, что у нас программа защиты свидетелей такая, что детям в песочнице спрятаться и то надежней. И предложил мне за бабки пересидеть у него несколько дней. Я в самом деле думал, что это только на несколько дней… А потом я захотел посоветоваться с Джо, вы ведь и про Джо знаете? 

Шерлок молча кивнул. Эдвардс плеснул себе новую порцию, но на этот раз отпил куда осторожнее. 

– Когда мне в клинике сказали, что Джо мертв, я сразу понял, что произошло. Блейки решили, что расправились со мной, и убили собственного сына. Они его убили… 

Эдвардс замолчал и посмотрел в окно, там один из их соседей оптимистично орудовал газонокосилкой, подстригая траву, хотя вся она была еще жухлая, прошлогодняя. 

– Я отдал МакИнтайру все деньги, которые у меня были. Мне стало все равно, я почти год валялся в депрессии. Реально валялся на кровати в гараже. Пил. Смотрел порнуху. Разговаривал сам с собой. А когда я пришел в себя, оказалось, что уже снова февраль… 

Ричард Эдвардс, радуясь, что наконец-то может кому-то поведать историю своей жизни, рассказывал, как он обнаружил, что его все уже благополучно похоронили, что группа гастролирует и вообще отлично живет без него, как Колин МакИнтайр выдал его за своего внебрачного сына, и как у него развилась паранойя: ему казалось, что его постоянно преследуют убийцы… 

Шерлок слушал его и в то же время над чем-то мучительно размышлял… 

– А когда мне перестали мерещиться убийцы за каждым деревом, уже наступил XXI век, и я не знал, нужен ли я кому-нибудь сейчас, – вздохнул Эдвардс, снова протягивая руку за бутылкой виски. 

Шерлок наконец заговорил: 

– Вам сказали в Блэквуде, что Джо мертв? 

Эвардс налил себе еще полстакана. 

– Да, сказали. Я понимаю, что всего лишь друг, а не член семьи... 

Шерлок жестко оборвал его: 

– Джонатан Лливелин Блейк жив. 

Стакан выпал из рук Ричарда Эдвардса, давно занесенной в рок-пантеон звезды, ныне плотно обосновавшегося в гараже полусумасшедшего алкоголика. 

– Что?.. – спросил он нетвердым голосом. 

Шерлок подошел к окну, чтобы не смотреть на его исказившееся лицо. Двадцать лет этот человек верил в страшный обман, двадцать лет уничтожал сам себя, сложно сразу понять, что все это было зря. 

– Джо Блейк жив и до сих пор находится в психиатрической клинике «Блэквуд». Не далее как в прошлом месяце я навещал его там. 

Ричард молчал долго, не меньше минуты. Затем произнес страшным, надтреснутым голосом: 

– Я бы хотел встретиться с Джонатаном. 

– Я не думаю, что... – начал было Шерлок, но его оборвали: 

– Мне нужно с ним встретиться. А потом вы можете требовать от меня что угодно. Хотите, я отправлюсь в редакцию «Sun» и расскажу им, что только вы, самый гениальный и целеустремленный сыщик, смогли заставить меня вновь выйти к людям. Я сделаю все, что вы захотите. 

Холмс молчал некоторое время, затем помотал головой, как будто отгоняя какие-то мысли: 

– Хорошо, только ответьте, ведь это вы сами продали Марку Солбергу собственную фотографию, датированную 1 марта? 

– Марк Солберг? – задумался Эдвардс, потирая лоб. – А, это тот парень, все время ставивший в подпись на форуме «Ричи Эдвардс жив»? Да, мне нужны были деньги. Колину все время не хватало на выпивку. В любом случае, предъяви он фотографию – сразу же обнаружилось бы, что она... 

– Фальшивка? – поднял бровь Шерлок. 

– Нисколько, – усмехнулся Эдвардс. – Самая настоящая моя фотка от 1 марта. Только вот фотографировал меня тогда Ники, а у фотоаппарата были просто сбиты настройки. Эта фотография была сделана не в 1995, а в 1994 году. Так что если парня грохнули Блейки, о чем я очень сожалею, конечно, они сделали это зря. Фотография ничего не доказывала. Да хрен с ней, с фотографией. Значит, Джо все там же, в Блэквуде? 

– Да, – кивнул Холмс. Эдвардс встал, слегка покачнувшись, но Шерлок был уверен, что это не из-за выпитого виски. 

– Поеду я тогда, вроде еще не поздно, – сказал Ричард, как будто даже и не собеседнику, а самому себе. – Бензина полная канистра, до ночи успею. Не пустят ночью наверняка, в машине переночую. Да, передайте Колину привет, если увидите. А я вас найду потом, не беспокойтесь. Вся слава будет у вас. 

Он пошел к выходу, но Холмс его окликнул. Эдвардс недовольно обернулся, как будто одна секунда ожидания могла его убить, несмотря на двадцать лет промедления. 

– Что? – буркнул он. 

– Возьми это, – Шерлок сунул мужчине в руку пропуск. – Я думаю, тебе не стоит называться Ричардом Эдвардсом, а вот имя Майкрофт Холмс вполне подойдет. 

Ричи рассеянно кивнул и вышел.


	12. Chapter 12

Невысокая фигура в кожаной куртке остановилась у самого подножья Севернского моста. Была глубокая ночь, и темнота такая, будто кто-то разлил чернила. Небо застилали тучи, шел не сильный, но холодный, неприятный дождь. Изредка вспыхивали фары, и по мосту на бешеной скорости проносились автомобили, чьи водители явно стремились скорее попасть в сухость и тепло. 

Одна машина затормозила рядом с мужчиной в кожанке. Дверца старенького «Остина» приоткрылась, и из машины выглянул священник: 

– Присаживайтесь, сын мой, – он не спешил прятать лицо от неприятного дождя. – Даже если потом нам будет не по пути, через мост я вас перевезу. 

– Спасибо, падре, но мне нужно проделать этот путь самому, – ответил мужчина странным голосом, торжественным, как будто читал эпитафию. 

– Сын мой, – настаивал священник, не старый еще мужчина, к тому же красивый, если только понятие красоты подобает применять к служителям божьим, – не стоит вам этого делать. Никто не ходит с добрыми намерениями по этому мосту ночью, в одиночку и без вещей. 

– Поверьте, мне просто надо отдать долг, и я сразу же вернусь туда, откуда появился, – ответил мужчина. Уважение в его голосе не было наигранным, но усталость звучала куда искреннее. 

Священник закрыл было дверцу, затем снова открыл ее, намереваясь что-то сказать, но, видимо, так и не нашел слов, и вскоре его постукивающий «Остин» скрылся за пеленой дождя. Мужчина в куртке достал из кармана сигареты и, пряча их ладонью от частых мелких капель, отвернулся к реке, прикуривая от зажигалки. Вспыхнувший огонек на конце сигареты тут же затлел и потух. Мужчина сделал еще две попытки закурить, затем громко выругался и выбросил всю пачку. 

Натянув поглубже капюшон и сгорбившись, он засунул руки в карманы и начал путь на собственную Голгофу. 

*** 

С момента похищения прошло уже больше месяца, но Джон по-прежнему жил у Гарри. За все это время он побывал на Бейкер-стрит 221Б всего однажды, на следующий день после своего освобождения и того злополучного отеля, о котором он старался больше не вспоминать. Миссис Хадсон тщательно прятала дрожащие руки и украдкой смахивала слезы, пока Джон ходил по дому, собирая в коробку самые необходимые вещи. За остальными он так и не вернулся. 

С Гарри было тяжело. Она то беспробудно пила, то приводила в дом обкуренных дружков посреди ночи, то плакала в ванной похмельными слезами днями напролет. Где и кем она работает или как вообще добывает себе деньги на пропитание и оплату жилья, Джон так и не выяснил. Ему самому с работой пока не особо везло. Главврачи больниц, в которые он обращался, с уважением смотрели на диплом Бартса, но мигом скисали, едва выяснялось, что Уотсон частенько менял клиники, а порой и вообще подолгу не занимался врачебной практикой. Все работодатели неизменно вежливо улыбались, захлопывая папку с его личным делом и рекомендациями, и обещали перезвонить позже. Но никто так и не звонил. Отчаявшись найти что-то приличное, Джон уже подумывал обратиться к кому-то из бывших однокурсников, благо почти все из них после учебы работали по специальности и жили в Англии. Некоторые даже в самом Лондоне, что было бы совсем идеально, согласись они помочь Уотсону с работой. 

Шерлок из его жизни так и не исчез окончательно, хотя звонить он перестал почти сразу, когда стало ясно, что отвечать Джон не намерен, смс и письма на е-мэйл с просьбой поговорить с каждой неделей становились все реже и реже, а потом и вовсе прекратились. Последнее сообщение от Холмса Уотсон получил дней десять назад. Просьбы о встрече там уже не было, зато была информация, повергшая Джона в почти что отчаяние. Шерлок писал о том, как он разыскал Ричи Эдвардса, который все эти годы считал, что его любовник погиб, и известие о том, что Джо жив и до сих пор находится в психиатрической больнице, стали для него полной неожиданностью. Вчера днем Эдвардс тайно встретился с Джо Блейком в клинике, а ночью покончил с собой, бросившись в Северн с того самого моста, на котором он, по легенде, и погиб два десятка лет назад. По словам Холмса, тело нашли сегодня рано утром, его прибило к берегу неподалеку от лодочной станции полуострова Бичли. Местная полиция разобралась быстро: никакого дела возбуждали не стали, а труп был доставлен в ближайший морг с пометкой «неизвестный». Самое интересное, что затем нашли убийц Марка Солберга – они действительно оказались наркоманами, как и предсказывал Лестрейд. Парни случайно увидели, как Солберг расплачивался за какую-то фотку весьма крупной суммой, и решили обчистить его квартиру. Они не знали, что хозяин будет дома. На тайну исчезновения Ричи Эдвардса преступникам было глубоко наплевать. 

Это письмо стало для Джона настоящим шоком, хотя он и не мог сформулировать, что именно оказалось для него настолько болезненным. В том, что встречу Ричи и Джо организовал Шерлок, он не сомневался. Но ему было сложно представить, что мог почувствовать Эдвардс, увидев своего бывшего любовника в таком состоянии, если после этого свидания в больничной палате он решил свести счеты с жизнью. Всякий раз, когда Уотсон ставил себя на место Ричи и вспоминал беспомощное лицо Блейка, его воображение играло с ним злую шутку, и у сидящего на больничной кровати Джо по непонятной причине оказывались серые глаза и темные вьющиеся волосы. И тогда сердце Уотсона сжималось в тугой комок, и он скрипел зубами от бессилия и злобы на самого себя, на Шерлока и даже на Эдвардса, который стал невольной причиной его состояния. 

Так прошла неделя: Шерлок больше не писал, а Джон все больше погружался в заботы о работе и сестре, которая ушла в очередной запой. 

Но тут случилась беда. Поздним вечером, когда уставший от хождения по собеседованиям Джон сидел в кресле и невидящим взглядом скользил по строчкам мелкого текста очередной газетной статьи, едва не проваливаясь в дремоту, раздался звонок. Уотсон ответил. С кем именно он разговаривал, Джон так и не понял. Кажется, это был Андерсон, или сержант Достер… Джон Уотсон запомнил разговор отдельными вспышками, обрывками фраз, долго мелькавшими в его голове уже после звонка: Лестрейд… задание… логово бандитов… это случайность… подстрелили… умрет… госпиталь Уайтчаппел. Дальше он не слушал. Схватив куртку, попутно уронив всю вешалку, но даже не подумав вернуться и поднять ее, Уотсон выскочил из дома. 

Джон мчался в больницу так быстро, как только мог. Вернее, это можно было бы назвать словом «мчался», если бы не лондонские пробки. Машина неспешно скользила вдоль заторов и сотен припаркованных машин, и Уотсон то и дело подгонял ни в чем не повинного таксиста. Под конец, не выдержав, Джон бросил на переднее сидение три смятые купюры, выскочил из такси на перекрестке между Валланс-роуд и Ньюарк-стрит и еще два квартала шел пешком, периодически срываясь на бег. 

Лестрейда отвезли в госпиталь Уайтчаппел, одну из самых крупных больниц Лондона. Хирургия не была их профилем, но Джон был уверен, что ситуацию контролировал Майкрофт, поэтому сомнений в квалификации врачей, оперирующих сейчас Грега, у него не возникало. Едва поднявшись на лифте на третий этаж нужного корпуса, он сразу увидел в холле знакомые лица. Донован сидела на диване для посетителей, держа за руку пожилую женщину с седыми волосами и заплаканными глазами, она была настолько похожа на инспектора Лестрейда, что вопроса, кто она, возникнуть просто не могло. Андерсон стоял у окна, заложив руки за спину, он кивнул Джону и сразу отвел глаза. Майкрофт, бледный и напряженный, бродил по холлу взад-вперед, к нему Уотсон и направился. 

– Как там? – спросил он тихо. 

Холмс резко остановился на середине шага: 

– Оперируют. Три огнестрельных ранения, два сквозных, третья пуля застряла в ребрах. Задеты легкие, частично печень и селезенка. Сейчас зашивают то, что первоочередное. Если переживет, завтра будет вторая операция, – сухо отрапортовал Майкрофт, будто говорил о погоде: сегодня ветрено, завтра обещают дождь… 

Джон почувствовал, как в нем волной нарастает ненависть к этому человеку. Вот они, братцы Холмсы во всей красе. Бездушные манекены, самовлюбленные гении, которым есть дело только до самих себя. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы высказать все это Майкрофту в лицо, но тот, оценив ситуацию, больно сжал его плечо и почти насильно вытолкал из холла на пустой пролет боковой лестницы. 

– Приступайте, – спокойно кивнул он, плотно прикрыв за ними двери, и по привычке сунул руки в карманы брюк, давая понять, что готов слушать. 

– Это все ваша вина, – яростно выпалил Джон. – Из-за вас Лестрейд сейчас умирает, а вам плевать! 

– Я нашел ему лучших врачей. Они делают все, что возможно, – возразил Холмс спокойно. 

– Пустые слова! Это все отговорки! Вы с Шерлоком стоите друг друга, сразу видно, что родственники. Вы могли предотвратить все это, но вам проще строить из себя несчастного героя сейчас! – не отступал Уотсон. 

– И как же я мог предотвратить? – с тенью интереса спросил Майкрофт. 

– Очень просто. Раз уж вы с Лестрейдом играете в любовь, или как вы это называете, что вам стоило подергать за ниточки и повысить его в должности? Пусть бы сидел в офисе и перебирал бумажки, а не подставлялся под пули на каждом ходу, – Джон тяжело дышал, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не двинуть Холмсу-старшему в челюсть. – Но как же, снизойдете вы до таких мелочей, как забота. Ведь куда проще пользоваться людьми, пока они готовы отдавать вам себя целиком, а потом заказать им хороший букет на могилу, чтобы очистить совесть. Простаков много, быстро найдете себе еще кого-то, кто будет преданно заглядывать вам в глаза и верить, что вам есть до него дело. Подлец! – выплюнул Джон ему в лицо и даже не успел набрать воздуха после долгой тирады, как Майкрофт со всего размаха приложил его головой об дверь, нависая сверху и глядя на Уотсона с такой яростью в глазах, что тот даже немного растерялся. 

– А теперь послушай меня, раз не хватает собственных мозгов понять простые истины, – начал он очень тихо, но от его тона у Уотсона по коже пошли мурашки. – Мое положение позволило бы мне сделать его кем угодно. Начальником полиции, главой подразделения в МИ-5, министром. Мне достаточно было кивнуть, и он поменял бы значок детектива и пистолет на дорогое кожаное кресло и золотой «Паркер», чтобы подписывать парочку бумаг в день, а все остальное время попивать бренди из бокалов за восемьсот фунтов. Я мог бы заставить его совсем уйти с работы, забрать его в свой дом и запереть там, как попугая в клетке. Так бы он точно был в полной безопасности. Может быть, это в твоем представлении любовь? Создать для себя идеальную куклу, которая соответствует твоим представлениям о нормальности и всегда будет рядом? 

 

Майкрофт перевел дух и, стиснув воротник рубашки Джона еще сильнее, продолжил: 

– Но знаешь, что я делаю вместо этого? Я просто его люблю. Таким, какой он есть. Со всей этой глупой тягой к справедливости и отказами от моей помощи, с дурацкой привычкой заказывать нам пиццу на ужин, хотя мы могли бы пойти в любой ресторан Лондона. Я оставляю свой дом с двадцатью спальнями и еду к нему, в его квартиру, где спальня всего одна, и в той у потолка отклеиваются обои, где в ванной текут краны, а соседка этажом выше смотрит сериалы на полную громкость. Но он показывает мне парный набор посуды, который купил на выходных, купил для нас - и я понимаю, что счастлив. Просто счастлив. Когда он хвалится очередным раскрытым делом, раскрытым без моей помощи, хотя я мог подключить к нему хоть всю британскую полицию, я им по-настоящему горжусь. Когда он возвращается из передряги, как эта, я благодарю Бога за то, что он цел. И если сегодня он умрет, я буду скорбеть о нем. О человеке, которого люблю. И ни разу не пожалею ни об одном своем поступке. Потому что я уверен, что все делаю правильно, – он сглотнул. – А ты, Джон, о чем будешь жалеть ты, если Шерлок умрет? Неужели у тебя было мало времени подумать об этом? Три года, Джон. Ты получил шанс все исправить, и на что ты его тратишь? Идиот, ты просто идиот. Вы, оба… 

Он отступил так же резко, как и накинулся, отошел на пару шагов и тяжело опустился на пыльную ступеньку. Как будто его разом покинули все силы, и из супергероя со сверхвозможностями он вдруг превратился в обычного человека, у которого случилась большая беда. 

Джон был ошарашен настолько, что не мог произнести ни слова. Он наощупь нашарил ручку двери и вышел, больше не оглядываясь на Майкрофта. 

В холле все было по-прежнему: Донован гладила сутулую старушку по руке, что-то тихонько рассказывая ей, хотя та смотрела в пол невидящим взглядом и явно ничего не слышала, Андерсон так и стоял у окна, но теперь уже в компании нескольких мужчин. Двое из них были в полицейской форме, и Уотсону показалось, что он их уже видел раньше, во время какого-то расследования. 

– Новости есть? – спросил он, подойдя ближе. Андерсон угрюмо покачал головой. 

Джон спускался на лифте вниз, твердо зная, что ему нужно сделать. Он набирал номер Шерлока по памяти, хотя можно было просто воспользоваться быстрым набором, но так ему казалось правильнее. 

Телефон Холмса был отключен. 

Миссис Хадсон не отвечала долго, Джону пришлось трижды заново нажимать на вызов, прежде чем в трубке раздался ее сонный голос. Извинившись, Уотсон спросил о Шерлоке, но миссис Хадсон уверенно заявила, что детектив не появлялся на Бейкер-стрит больше двух недель. 

Удивленный и обеспокоенный Джон присел на скамейке у входа в корпус хирургии и принялся щелкать кнопками телефона, проверяя поочередно новые сообщения в блоге, свою почту, а потом и сайт Шерлока. 

Ничего. 

Назад он почти бежал. Кнопка лифта горела на отметке пятого этажа, и Джон решил не терять времени. Лавируя между медсестрами, он помчался к боковой лестнице и быстро поднялся на третий этаж, перескакивая по несколько ступенек за раз. 

Майкрофт так и сидел на прежнем месте, прислонившись виском к витым перилам. Сейчас он был еще бледнее, чем раньше. На осунувшемся лице проступили разом все морщины, из-за чего оно стало казаться почти уродливым, а полы дорогого пиджака подметали грязь с мраморных ступенек. Сейчас он был совсем не похож на того привычного всесильного Майкрофта со снисходительной улыбкой и запахом дорогого парфюма. 

– Его нигде нет, – выпалил Джон, пытаясь отдышаться. – Шерлок. Он куда-то исчез. Миссис Хадсон не видела его две недели. Телефон отключен. 

Холмс не стал ничего уточнять. Он молча вытащил дорогой мобильник из кармана и набрал короткую фразу, не больше пары слов. Ответ пришел спустя несколько секунд. 

– Шерлок в Блэквуде, – сказал Майкрофт, прочитав сообщение. 

– У вас есть с ним связь? Но его телефон отключен… – растерялся Джон. 

– Прямой связи у меня нет. Но это не мешает мне всегда знать, где он находится, – Холмс хмыкнул в ответ на полный недоверия взгляд Уотсона и пояснил: – Он мой младший брат. Забота о нем у меня в крови, как бы Шерлок это ни воспринимал. И если для того, чтобы уберечь его от неприятностей, мне нужно за ним следить, я не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного. Так что вы хотите ему передать? 

Джон ответил быстро, почти не задумываясь: 

– Передайте ему, я хочу встретиться завтра в шесть. А место не называйте, он поймет. 

Майкрофт кивнул и защелкал кнопками, набирая сообщение. 

– Я пойду? – не то утвердительно, не то вопросительно сказал Уотсон. – Я позвоню вам позже, если вы не против. Узнаю, как дела у Лестрейда. 

– Идите, Джон, – кивнул Холмс, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телефона. – Я буду здесь, так что звоните в любое время. 

Уотсон замешкался, словно решаясь на что-то, а потом подошел ближе и уверенно протянул Майкрофту руку на прощание.


	13. Эпилог

Джон стоял у бортика пешеходной части виадука Бичли, одного из четырех сооружений, соединенных в единую махину, именуемую Севернским мостом. Слева от него, за островом, тонкой змейкой тянулось устье реки Уай, справа раскинулся могучий Северн, его темные воды неспешным течением струились вдаль, огибая неровности береговой линии. Шерлок пришел вовремя, ровно в шесть Уотсон услышал за спиной шаги и - после паузы - знакомый голос: 

– Я здесь. 

Джон обернулся. Детектив выглядел напряженным и собранным, словно не знал, чего ждать от этой встречи. 

– Хорошо, – отозвался Уотсон. 

Шерлок подошел ближе, но остановился у парапета в полуметре от Джона: 

– Ты хотел поговорить? 

– Да. Думаю, нам есть, о чем. 

Пристально вглядываясь вдаль, где Северн сливался с линией горизонта, Холмс тяжело вздохнул, словно смиряясь с неизбежным: 

– Понятно, – резюмировал он. – Ну, что ж… Свои вещи я заберу в ближайшие дни. Квартира твоя, миссис Хадсон согласна брать с тебя на четверть меньше полной стоимости, я с ней об этом уже говорил. Ты можешь переезжать обратно в любое время. В Лондоне я тебя больше не потревожу, мне предложили работу консультанта в местном полицейском участке, так что я на неопределенное время задержусь в Кардиффе. Вроде все. Или ты хотел выяснить что-то еще?.. – последнюю фразу он сказал намного тише, искоса глядя на Джона, и замер в ожидании ответа. 

Уотсон кивнул, затем отрицательно покачал готовой, затем снова кивнул, а потом со всей силы ударил кулаком по металлическому каркасу заграждения: 

– Да, я хотел выяснить, что мы делаем. Просто скажи мне, что мы делаем, Шерлок? – выкрикнул он. 

– О чем ты? – нахмурился детектив. 

– Этот мост, Эдвардс с его двумя самоубийствами. Я не хочу повторить его судьбу. Не хочу опомниться, когда уже некого больше терять и ничего не исправить, и остается только перелезть через бортик и прыгнуть, ты меня понимаешь? 

Холмс сморгнул и склонил голову вправо, глядя Джону прямо в глаза. Тот продолжил: 

– И я больше не могу бояться того, что с моста прыгнешь ты. Я устал, Шерлок. Устал видеть, как ты падаешь снова и снова, устал просыпаться в холодном поту, устал рыть во сне землю на твоей могиле. Я устал каждую минуту думать о том, что ты умрешь. Завтра, через год, через тридцать лет – мне не важно. Я знаю, что во второй раз этого не переживу. Поэтому, когда ты уходишь, я думаю только о том, что будет со мной, если ты уже не вернешься… 

– Я понимаю, – тихо сказал Шерлок. Гул машин заглушал его голос, но Джон все равно услышал. – Джон, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, – начал он, но Уотсон его перебил: 

– Я хочу сказать. Дай мне закончить, – он сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы скрыть дрожь. – Сейчас, после смерти Эдвардса, после ранения Лестрейда, я понял, что веду себя как трус. Что бы я ни делал, у меня все равно не получится уберечь тебя от самого себя. Потому что тогда это будешь уже не ты. Не тот, кого я… – он резко замолчал на середине фразы. – Поэтому я могу либо и дальше жить в постоянном страхе и вздрагивать от каждого телефонного звонка, либо принять тебя таким, какой ты есть, и решиться, наконец, делать то, чего я хочу. И прожить время, что у нас осталось, так, чтобы не жалеть ни об одной ушедшей минуте. Даже если в конце мне все равно суждено увидеть, как ты шагаешь за ограждение и расставляешь руки в стороны, готовясь прыгнуть вниз. Ты понимаешь? – жарко выкрикнул Джон. Холмс молчал. – И если ты думаешь так же, если ты хочешь того же… – продолжить он уже не смог. К горлу подступил ком, в глазах противно защипало, и Уотсон часто заморгал в надежде, что ветер, дувший прямо в лицо, исправит ситуацию, и он найдет в себе силы закончить то, что начал. Но говорить и дальше ему не пришлось. 

Шерлок подошел ближе, втискиваясь между ним и высоким парапетом, отодвигая Уотсона от края моста, и обнял. Бережно, будто боясь причинить боль, он провел ладонью по спине Джона и прижал его к себе ближе: 

– Да, я хочу того же, – твердо сказал он. 

Влажный ветер теперь бил Шерлоку в спину, и Джон, прижавшись к его груди, наслаждался теплом и спокойствием. Внезапно он вскинул голову и посмотрел Холмсу в глаза: 

– Ты уверен? 

Шерлок ответил не сразу. Он молча провел рукой по его щеке, погладил пальцами коротко подстриженный затылок, наклонился вперед, касаясь губ мягким, но уверенным поцелуем, и тут же отстранился. 

– Да, я уверен. 

Джон едва не застонал от усилия, удерживая себя от того, чтобы потянуться следом, выпросить еще один поцелуй, но он прекрасно понимал, что торопить события не стоит. Именно поэтому Уотсон отошел первым, с сожалением снимая руку Шерлока со своего плеча. 

– Идем. Здесь холодно, – сказал он. 

Шерлок бросил последний взгляд на Северн, поднял воротник плаща, прячась от ветра, и послушно пошел вперед. 

– Это Майкрофт тебя накрутил, – заметил он, когда треть обратного пути по мосту была уже пройдена. 

– Майкрофт закончил. Начал Эдвардс, – отозвался Джон. 

– Я не спрашивал, я констатировал факт. Это был Майкрофт. Как он, кстати? 

– Уже лучше. Утром Лестрейду сделали вторую операцию, к вечеру он пришел в себя. Врачи говорят, Грэг везунчик. Пара недель интенсивной терапии, и можно выписывать. Заедем к ним в больницу? – предложил Джон. 

– Обязательно, – без раздумий ответил Шерлок. – Я взял машину напрокат. По документам Майкрофта, разумеется. Пусть высылают счет лично королеве. Как думаешь, а в супермаркетах можно расплачиваться его фотографиями? Надо будет попробовать. 

– Машину напрокат? Ты поведешь? Боже, Шерлок, давай возьмем такси, ты отвратительно водишь, – возмутился Уотсон. 

– Такси? Как ты себе представляешь поездку на такси через полстраны? И я великолепно вожу, – заносчиво добавил Холмс, гордо вздернув подбородок. 

– Ну, я же сюда как-то добрался, так и представляю. Ты отвратительно водишь, даже не спорь. 

– Буду спорить, я великолепно вожу, – упрямо повторил Шерлок. 

– Сколько раз мы чудом не попадали в аварию, когда ты был за рулем? – язвительно поинтересовался Джон, ускоряя шаг и забегая вперед, чтобы взглянуть Холмсу в глаза. – Отвратительно водишь! 

– Хочешь сказать, это было по моей вине? – искренности его возмущения позавидовал бы любой актер. – Наглая ложь! Великолепно вожу! Джон, ты меня не переспоришь, даже не пытайся. 

– Еще и как переспорю, вот увидишь. Отвратительно! 

Ветер подхватывал и уносил обрывки их разговора вниз по течению, где холодная вода Северна впитывала в себя все: и рокот машин, и шелест листьев прибрежных деревьев, и тихий шепот людских голосов - навеки пряча чужие тайны в своей пучине. 

Шерлок и Джон шли вперед, рука об руку, не оборачиваясь. Уотсон привычно подстраивался под ритм чужих шагов, и Севернский мост, одно из самых загадочных мест Британии, очень скоро остался у них за спиной. 

Мост любви, мост отчаяния, мост самоубийц – каждое из этих названий могло стать роковым для любого, кто приходил сюда искать ответы. 

Но далеко не все знали, что дело вовсе не в ответах. Дело в том, какой ты задаешь вопрос. 

 

**Конец**


End file.
